Enemies?
by KailynnYukari21
Summary: They were two opposite sides of the spectrum. That's probably why their sex was so great. (AJ Styles/OFC) (Smut with some feels?)
1. Chapter 1

This is just a smutty one shot, kinda feely at the end, might make more if enough people like it!

* * *

It wasn't right. Not in any way Lila looked at it. They were extremely different people. They fought like cats and dogs any time they were in the same room, and yet she couldn't keep her eyes and her hands off him. Lately it was becoming even more of a struggle. He was a dick. Incorrigible in his bigotry, loud mouthed in his ludicrous ideas, and yet still handsome as hell. As a person she hated him, as a male she panted after him. He had everything she craved in a man. The hair, the body, the accent. His voice in a crowded room made her hair stand on end in the need to slap him and fuck him at the same time.

"You're miles away," Allen murmured as his beard stubble scraped across her upper back.

His lips were soft in contrast and it made her whimper.

"Sorry," she muttered.

The only time she could apologize to him and be courteous was when some part of him was touching her. He commanded submission naturally, but softly unlike many men she had known.

"It's alright darlin'. What were you thinking about?"

Lila's lips parted to explain, but her breath was knocked from her body when gloved fingers slid between her wet lips. A shuddering moan left her mouth in place of words.

"What was that hon?" he asked huskily.

She wanted to curse him for his sarcasm, but all she could sing were his praises.

"F-Fuck, I hate yo-your fingers," she hissed.

"Should I stop?"

"No!" she shouted, heart racing.

Allen chuckled and it made her roll her eyes.

"I couldn't leave you like this, even if you are a harlot," he jeered.

There it was. He couldn't keep his trap shut about it.

"You're just mad I get more pussy than you do," she retorted, "I-oooh shit!"

His fingers curled up against her sweet spot and it cut off all function to her brain, leaving her with the basic thoughts. How good his fingers felt, thick and slicked up even with his gloves. That she needed more, needed him to make her cum.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Once again as she went to speak, he stepped up his game, thrusting harder and faster. Lila dropped forward farther until her face was against her forearms, barely holding back her sobbing moans as he played her well.

"I think I do pretty good. What do you think? I've got _you_ right where I want you. I could make you beg, darlin, if I really wanted to."

She shook her head, ignoring the burn of the blankets against her skin, and argued, "I would never beg for a bigot to fuck me."

Suddenly his fingers started to slip out.

"Well, if-"

"Don't! Please don't stop!" she shouted.

With quick agility, she flung herself over and grabbed his wrist hard, pulling him over her smaller form. He smirked and she could see the smugness boiling in his thoughts. Before he could speak, she pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. One hand tugged at his hair to deepen the harsh exchange and her other went to his back, raking her nails up his skin. His chest rumbled loudly against hers as she sunk her teeth into his lip.

"Fuck me," she breathed, just a tinge of pleading to her words.

His thick abdominal muscles clenching against her stomach made her groan in response. It made her body weak when she got a feel of his raw strength.

"Since you asked so nicely," he purred, "Spread those gorgeous legs more for me Lila"

The smirk on his face was now sensual rather than condescending, the look in his eyes heavy and lustful. Heart pounding, she followed his orders, gasping as his cock lined up with her hole. Inch after thick inch forced inside her tight pussy as she breathed raggedly against his cheek.

"Oh hell darlin," he groaned, "Never fail to feel like heaven."

Her cheeks tinged a light red and she pulled him closer, hiding her embarrassment from his sight.

"Just fuck me asshole," she sighed as his lips caressed her neck.

Searing heat flooded her body with his first thrust. Gasping she clutched at his shoulders and back. For all his cocky talk, he could back it up. He'd proven time and time again how well he could push her to the edge of madness and only draw her back at the last second, both worn but sated. She was viciously torn from her thoughts as his thrusts grew rough, forcing wanton noises from her mouth. Hand still wrapped in his hair, she pulled at it, needing to do something to keep a semblance of sanity as she felt her climax scrambling up her body.

"Kiss me, bite me, something," she pleaded.

In the next instant his tongue was plunging into her open mouth, taking all she could give.

"You gonna cum for me Lila?" he panted.

She nodded. Her eyes opened in shock when he lifted from her body. She started to complain but then his still-slick gloved fingers found her clit. It was as if she was possessed, how strongly she was overcome with pleasure, her body contorting painfully in an attempt to keep him deep inside as he rutted into her core.

"A-Allen, oooooh, fuck. I- I-"

"Shh baby, just let go for me," he crooned lowly.

That accent, his voice, it was the last trigger she needed. Head thrown back into the pillows, she let out a cry of bliss.

"You are so damn beautiful," Allen hummed.

Driven by lust, she forced herself up, enjoying his look of surprise. It took some effort but she managed to push them completely over so he was on his back.

"What are-"

"Just lie back and enjoy what this beautiful harlot can offer you," she moaned with a smirk.

Riding down on his cock made her feel so powerful and so full. With a deep breath she worked her hips on his, savoring the moans he failed to hold back.

"Fuck that feels good Lila," he gasped out.

Allen suddenly tore his gloves off and threw them somewhere behind her, one hand grabbing her hip and the other gliding up her stomach. It caused her muscles to twitch in delight. Finally his fingers tangled in her hair and he yanked her down forcefully. The change in position had her howling. His thick cock kept gliding right over her sweet spot.  
"That's it baby. Ride me til you cum," he growled, his voice shifting deeper, rougher.

All power was gone from her body and she collapsed against him, a panting, moaning mess as he fucked her senseless. Every inch of her body was utterly enraptured in the pleasure pulsing in her core.

"Oh god darlin, I'm gonna blow."

"M-Me too," Lila whined.

In a last second move their mouths collided, stars shattering across her closed eyes as she moaned against his lips. When the motions stopped, she laid panting on his chest. For the first time since they had started fucking, he let her stay there. Lila wouldn't say it out loud, but she was thankful. Despite being sweaty and having their differences she enjoyed being held after sex. Especially by a man as solid as Allen. It made her feel delicate. A feeling she didn't get on a normal basis as she was always wrestling or training in some form. Fingers ran up her back and it made her shiver and her heart race.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she replied softly.

Cautiously she placed her palm against the soft skin of his pectoral muscle and let her nails trace nonsense shapes. She expected him to tell her to stop, to maybe toss her off, but she was shocked when he started playing with her hair instead. She was afraid to speak as it might break the spell they both seemed to be under. Instead she let her hand do the talking for her. With gentle touches she hesitantly began caressing his chest lightly. This part was new, undiscovered between them, and she was almost terrified to tread there as it could change things. He was still an asshole with adamant views that completely rivaled her own, but right now that seemed to make no difference. His heart was beating a tune in her ear and his hands were warm against her skin.

"What... Something feels different," She finally admitted.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She waited for him to continue, maybe offer a reason why, but soon enough she was hearing soft snores. Unsure of how to proceed, she tried to get up but was pinned back to his chest. And for some ungodly reason it made her heart ache in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I ended up writing like five chapter of this, so I'm just gonna post them anyway. SMUT!

* * *

"Just ignore it," Chris urged.

Lila let out a frustrated growl but nodded.

"He's only doing it to piss me off," she muttered.

"That's true, which is why you shouldn't fall for it."

She picked up her strawberry water to take a drink, but Allen's obnoxious voice filled her ears again, talking about his election choices and how those who disagree are basically wrong. Her fingers tightened harshly on the bottle before she let out a frustrated breath and threw it to the table.

"Li. Lila!" Chris called after her.

Allen looked up with a small smirk and the few superstars and divas around him backed away with amused and startled expressions.

"Well well, if it isn-"

"Look, Jones, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Or didn't your mother ever teach you that?" she hissed venomously.

His brown eyes widened slightly as she poked him hard in the chest.

"I'm all for freedom of speech, but when you are using it to shit on others beliefs, it's not being used properly. Take you little communion church bullshit out of here so the rest of us can breathe in peace!"

A pang of guilt scratched hard at her heart when he frowned and a look of disappointment crossed his face. Then his pride resurfaced.

"You're right about one thing there kid. It's my freedom, my god given right. I will continu-"

"It's man's given right. No where in the bible of any kind does it give you the right to belittle others because we are quote unquote fags. Got it? In fact, you're supposed to be kind to everyone, lead them aren't you? As a follower of god? You're not being very godly right now Mr. Allen Jones," she spat, "In fact, I'd say you're being rather hedonistic. Preaching for you own pleasure rather than your god's? Yeah. So, just fuck off."

She spun, fully intending to storm off back to Chris, but her arm was caught.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," Allen snapped.

Blue eyes narrowed on his form, contemplating punching him to get free, but before she could muster up the courage he was pulling them into a room. The door shut, leaving them in complete darkness, and her heart nearly stopped. Chest heaving, she clung to him without a second thought.

"Light," she whispered hoarsely.

"What?" he growled.

He was still tense, obviously not finished his anger yet, but her fear had overtaken her anger the instant the darkness crept in.

"Turn the fucking light on," she hissed, "Please."

Please came out in a pleading whimper and it made her cringe at how pathetic it sounded, then she rolled her eyes. As if clinging to him like he was a safety net wasn't embarrassing enough.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he asked slowly.

"Fucking yes Allen! Bad things happen in the dark, okay?!" she snarled.

Her body went rigid before she finally relaxed when she was pulled completely against him. His big arms held her tight.

"That's why you don't like the light out during sex," he said more than asked.

"Y-Yeah," she replied.

"Why?"

She shook her head, not willing to go into that personal fact with him, and simply held him tighter.

"Well, I was gonna drag you in here and fuck my anger out, but that's kind of lost its appeal," he said with a small chuckle.

Lila sniffed and had to laugh at that. Swallowing thickly she hesitantly ran her hands up his arms, feeling some kind of way as he uttered a sigh against her ear.

"The anger is gone, but you know I'm always up for being fucked," she murmured.

"Are you sure? If you're afraid-"

"Make me not afraid," she whispered when her fingers found his soft hair, yanking him then into a kiss.

It was gentle, not their normal kiss, but it was probably for the best with her anxiety right at the edge of boiling over.

"I need you to say it out right that you want me to," he rumbled softly.

Placing a bite on his lip, she said, "I want you to fuck me Allen."

His groan was melodic and warm as his hands found her bottom, picking her up fast.

"We have to be quick. Chris is gonna look for you soon," he growled lowly.

"Mmhmm. Thank god I have a skirt on."

With some maneuvering, he pushed her panties aside and his fingers thrust in quickly, causing a cry to crawl from her lips. She was already wet and it made his first venture in easy.

"Fuck."

"Shhh," he hissed.

Whether it was to shut her up or just to kiss her, his mouth slid over hers and his tongue slipped in. Moaning she traced her tongue along his, greedily taking in the flavor of coffee and his natural taste. Her fingers left his hair and held his shoulder and arm hard as he found her sweet spot. Lips disconnected long enough for to speak.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yes."

The sound of his zipper was loud in the nearly silent room and it filled her with pounding anticipation.

"Still on your birth control?" he asked suddenly, "Don't got a condom with me."

"Well yes du-ooooh."

His thick cock filled her fast and shut her up entirely except for harsh breaths. The air was nearly knocked from her lungs as he slammed her against the wall, brutally ramming into her pussy.

"Y-Yes oh my god," she whined against his mouth.

The concrete scraped against her shoulders as her body rose and fell on his cock, surging bliss through her core like lava.

"More, choke me," Lila demanded.

He let out a strangled groan and his fingers wrapped around her throat, heavy and warm and with just enough pressure. Panting harder to get enough breath, she managed to utter his name as she felt the telltale licks of climax begin in her loins.

"Come on darlin, cum for me," he growled.

"A-A-Almost there," she whimpered.

Suddenly her entire air supply was cut off. Her nails scrambled against his skin as her eyes rolled back in delight, her lungs aching deliciously. Her head smacked back against the wall as her earth shattering orgasm came to fruition, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

"Fuck, Lila, so tight darlin."

When his hand left her throat, she let out a loud screech, a second climax rocking her form as she sucked in the sweet oxygen. Her name came out in a gritty moan against her ear as he held her painfully hard at the waist, his cock throbbing as warmth filled her pussy. The heat from his cum made her shudder, a long forgotten feeling to her senses. His body pinned her to the wall as they panted loud and hard. Like their last round, something felt off. She didn't ask this time, instead running her hand into his hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss that quickly devolved into small pecks.

"Better make sure we don't have sex hair," she joked softly.

When her feet met the floor, he kept a hold on her until she was stable enough to walk. The light turned on as she fixed her skirt and she was surprised to hear him start laughing. Looking up in confusion, she watched him come over, gently fixing her hair. A blush coated her cheeks as he cupped her cheek and smirked.

"Definite sex hair," he muttered.

"Yours is too, lean over."

She finger combed the messy brown locks atop his head and had to smile when she finished. There was no arguing that she really liked his hair. Their eyes locked suddenly as she looked down his face and her breath almost stopped entirely. Allen looked as if he was about to speak when there was a pounding on the door.

"AJ, I swear if you've killed her, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you!" Chris yelled through the door.

The intense mood was gone as they both started laughing. Allen jerked the door open and Chris entered immediately, coming over to tend to Lila like a mother hen.

"Calm down. We argued it out without fists," Lila assured him.

"Yeah, well, I have to make sure don't I?" Chris snapped, "You're like my sister, kid. It's my job."

Rolling her sapphire eyes, she pushed his arm down and grinned.

"I promise. I'm not hurt. You should know by now he'd be bleeding if he put his hands on me," she said with a snicker.

Allen had the gall to smirk behind Chris and bit his lip. Blushing, she turned Chris and pushed at his back.

"Come on, we've got a drive to make, don't we? Everyone waiting for us?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're all in the bus. Get you stuff and lets go."

She started to follow him out but was jerked back in long enough to get a searing kiss. Her heart flipped as her fingers gripped around his arm and she kissed back hard.

"Be safe."

Breathless, she nodded with wide eyes.

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3

No smut. Just story plot, deepening between Aj and Lila. If you like, please feel free to drop a comment! Thanks to those that have already.

* * *

"You're just a breath of fresh air," Renee said.

Lila smiled, feeling a bit awkward, and said, "Thanks."

"For real. You are strong and speak your mind, but you're not mean. A lot of people around here think you have to be rude to get your point across," the blonde insisted.

Lila wasn't sure how to respond, so she nodded and said, "Yeah, that it very true."

Lila was not the biggest fan of Renee, for many personal reasons, but she tolerated the older woman in small doses as she was friends with many of her own friends; Chris, Jon who was dating said woman, Joe, Jonathan and Josh, Trinity, and Sarona.

"She's got a point. Except when you go all out on AJ," Chris spoke up.

There was a round of laughter as she blushed and shrugged.

"What can I say? The guy knows how to make me angry," Lila replied.

"I think you just have unresolved sexual tension," Trinity teased as she sat by Jonathan.

"Ew, what?!" she gasped, trying to look offended by the idea while her body reacted violently at the thought of him in that sense.

"Yes, ew," Chris retorted, making a face, "She has much better choices of men. Me for example."

"Double ew," Lila grunted, sipping her wine cooler.

"Hey!" he snapped, leaning forward and smacking her knee.

"Thought you said we were like siblings?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather date you than have you go after someone who would only belittle you. Don't get me wrong. Allen is a great athlete, a good guy, really upstanding most of the time, but he can be an asshole to you. I don't like that."

Lila shrugged and said, "No worries there. We're too different."

"So if you didn't have conflicting views, would you date him?" Renee asked.

The auburn haired woman froze with a confused look on her face. That was just hard to imagine.

"He'd be someone totally different, so maybe? I don't know what he'd be like if he wasn't an asshole to me most of the time."

"Let's just not ponder that thought any farther. Who's up for alcoholic phase 10?" Chris said, shutting down the Allen conversation effectively as everyone jumped on the game suggestion.

…

It was almost two in the morning when her phone lit up with a text. Groaning she squinted through the dark and unlocked the screen, opening the message.

'Did ya'll make it safely?'

Lila cocked her head to the side in curiosity and tapped out her reply.

'Yeah. Got here about an hour ago. You get here okay?'

She was just starting to fall back asleep when her phone lit up again.

'Yep. Did I wake you?'

'Kind of. I was dozing but not asleep. Why?'

Before the reply got back to her, she was asleep.

She woke up the next morning bright and early at seven to three texts from Allen. She checked them as she gathered her clothes for the day.

'Was gonna see if you wanted to come hang out but I'll let you sleep.'

'Sorry I woke you.'

'Night darlin'

For some asinine reason, her heart pattered at his nickname for her. Realizing it was only forty five minutes before she was supposed to meet Chris in the breakfast area, she jumped into the shower then blow dried her hair, leaving just enough time to dress and do her light makeup before she had to rush out. She took out her phone and texted Chris that she'd be down soon as she waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, she had to let out a surprised laugh.

"I'm guessing you're going down?" Allen asked with a big grin.

"Yep."

She walked in and the doors had barely shut before he was on her. Pinned up against the wall, she let her hands explore his hard back, enjoying the soft fabric on her fingertips as he bit along her neck.

"Damn," he said suddenly, pulling back.

Concerned, she asked worriedly, "What?"

"I must'a grabbed you harder than I thought," he muttered, "You got a light bruise."

Lila's breath caught slightly as he traced a finger along her neck, right where he had choked her at the arena last night. Blue eyes met brown for only a moment until she lunged forward, pulling him back down.

"I- Think- We're- About- To- Stop," he mumbled between kisses.

She groaned and pulled back, looking up at the elevator numbers. Sure enough they were on floor two.

"Damn it," she groaned.

He pressed one last quick kiss to her mouth before the doors opened. Her entire trembled slightly as he winked before walking out. She followed, leaving a decent space between her and Allen, and found Chris sitting with Jon and Renee.

"Hey, you sleep well?" Chris asked.

"Pretty well," Lila replied, offering a smile at the couple as she sat her bags down, "I gotta get some food."

A low whistle sounded behind her as she filled her plate full of fruit, toast and eggs. The small woman turned and lifted a curious brow at Joseph, better known as Curtis Axel.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You sure like to eat, don't you? How's a woman like you store so much food? You're not _that_ big."

Lila's mouth fell open at that comment and he had the audacity to laugh.

"Calm down chick, I'm just asking," he said, lifting his hands in surrender.

"What I eat or don't eat is none of your business Mr. Hennig."

"Well, I'd just suggest toning it down if you plan on staying a diva for long, because they don't like big girls around here," he replied.

Before she could second guess herself, she started to lift her plate to throw in his face, but her arm was caught.

"I wouldn't do that," she heard the all-too-familiar southern voice say, "And Joseph, I'd suggest moving along."

"What?" Joseph asked incredulously.

"You heard what I said. There's no need to be insulting ladies around here," Allen replied tersely.

The bigger man looked as if he was about to reply, but snorted and stalked off. Swallowing thickly, Lila put her plate down.

"You okay?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm just... I need air."

How dare he. She hardly ever had contact with him, so why her? So consumed in her inner ranting it wasn't until she was outside that she realized she was being followed. Assuming it was Joseph coming back for a second round of insults, she swung around with the intent to yell but went quiet as she saw Allen.

"Why did you follow me?" she finally asked.

"To make sure you're okay," he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She almost questioned why again until he cut her off.

"You need to go eat before we all leave," he said.

Snorting, she crossed her arms across her chest and said, "You heard him, I need to slim down."

Allen's face was unreadable.

"Where? Where do you plan on slimming down Lila? The way I see it, you lose any more weight you won't have any shape to your body at all," he said coolly.

She stepped back in shock and looked down at her body.

"Excuse me?!"

"Tha- Look. You're slender enough as it is. Leave it at that."

Hesitantly she asked, "Are you sure?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You've never questioned your physical shape before. Why start now? He was just being an idiot. You _know_ I like your body."

Allen's voice took on a huskier tone and it made her shudder in delight. When he stepped forward, she went back until she was against the wall.

"I can barely keep my damn hands off ya darlin."

Blushing, she nodded.

"Good. Don't doubt yourself any more Lila. And don't listen to assholes. I'm the only one that can give you hell."

"You do well enough that I don't think I could handle any one else joining in," she admitted with a small laugh.

"Good. Now go eat."

With that, he was gone. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then trekked back inside, grabbed her plate, and sat next to her friends.

"So, wanna explain what that was about?" Jon asked with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lila replied, digging into her fruit mix.  
"Don't pretend Allen didn't just chase you outside."

"He-" Lila sighed and rolled her eyes, "He didn't chase me. For once since we've met, he came to my defense."

She refused to elaborate further and the topic of conversation was moved on to the schedule for the night but she hardly participated as she was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

…

Lila's match with Summer went well. There were no slip ups and the crowd actually got pretty into it, which was a big plus at the end of the night.

"I think we're finally getting some heat behind this feud," Danielle said excitedly.

"I know! Did you hear the crowd at the end?! They were so pissed that you won," Lila snickered.

Danielle grinned and pulled the shorter woman into a hug.

"You going out to the club with everyone tonight?"

"Nah, probably not. Just gonna stay in the room and get some rest probably," Lila replied, unsure of her actual plans because Allen and herself had been too busy to talk about hooking up.

"Well, have fun with that," Danielle said in return, "Don't do anything crazy."

Rolling her blue eyes, Lila nudged the blonde and giggled.

"Don't worry. No wild orgies without inviting you," she assured the other woman.

"Oh you slut."

The two went their separate ways once they exited the building and Lila checked her phone. Seeing that she had two missed calls and two texts had her worried. They were all from Chris.

'Hey, you didn't answer, but the bus broke down. I'm riding with some of the guys.'

'Try to catch a ride with Danielle?'

"Mother fucking fuck!"

"Still curse more than a sailor."

Squealing, she spun and glared at Allen, who grinned.

"What seems to be your problem?" he asked finally.

"Fucking bus broke down and I missed Chris's calls and text about it and he left and everyone I hang with is gone an-"

"You can ride with me," he said with a shrug.

She hesitated then smirked.

"Sure I won't gay up your car?" she asked.

"It's a rental, what do I care," he responded with a smug grin.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed.

"I guess I have no other option."

With that she followed Allen to his SUV. Color her surprised when he grabbed her bags and threw them in, then opened her door for her. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"What?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"When did you get so... gentlemanly?"

Chuckling, he said, "Always been a gentleman, just never had a reason to show you."

He shut the door for her before climbing into his own seat and they buckled up before taking off. The silence was awkward.

"Music?" he asked.

"Yeah, please."

The first thing he turned on made her cringe. The beat itself wasn't bad, but it the words made her want to gag; Religious music was far from her cup of tea. For the sake of civility, she kept her thoughts to herself. When he switched it off suddenly, she let out a groan.

"Oh thank god," she muttered.

"Why didn't you say something if you don't like it?" he asked.

"You're driving, you get to pick," she replied, "Driving etiquette."

"I could see you squirming. Wondered if you'd tell me to turn it off."

"Nope, not that much of an jerk," she said, turning to look more out of the window.

Apparently she had fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"We here?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I got your stuff, come on."

"You don't have to," she argued, stifling a yawn with her forearm.

As she climbed out of the SUV, she stumbled for a step or two until an arm came around her waist.

"I got it, thanks. Just gotta shake the sleep off."

With a loud groan of relief, she leaned over and touched her toes, stretching back up towards the sky next.

"Alright, I'm good. Gimme my bags," she said, making grabby hands at him.

He smirked and said, "Nice try darlin. Get going."

"But-"

"But nothing. Just being a gentleman."

He winked and she rolled her eyes in return. Why did he have to be sweet all of a sudden? What changed? Sure, they'd been a little more civil over time but this was a sudden jump. Opening doors, carrying her bags, defending her. It made her really think hard about what his motive could be. Allen saying his name tore her from her thoughts.

"Alright sir, you're in room 517, which is the fifth floor. What's your name miss?"

"Lila Moore."

The clerk looked through his computer before lifting a finger.

"Give me just a moment Miss Moore."

"Fucking kidding me?" she muttered huffily.

The poor man looked distraught so she quickly added, "Not you! Not your fault. I understand, just tired. Sorry."

With another yawn, she spun and rested her arm on the desk, noticing Allen staring at her.

"You can just leave my stuff, I got it," she tried to convince him.

"You look like your about to keel over there hon. I seriously doubt ya'd be able to make it to your room alone."

Anger piqued for a moment as butterflies stormed up in her stomach from his attention.

"Excuse me? Miss Moore?"

His face looked even more upset than before and her heart sunk.

"I'm sorry to say that your reservation was lost. I'm not sure how or why, but it's been booted out."

Cursing and muttering, she took out her wallet.

"Can I just get another one?"

The look on his face told her all she needed to know.

"You're full, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"With the WWE company staying here, we are booked full. The best I can do is offer you a discount for your next stay at any of our cha-"

"It's fine. Thank you," she cut him off, giving a stiff smile.

She took out her phone, planning on calling Chris and asking to bunk, but it was jerked from her hand.

"Hey, wh-"

"You can stay in my room," Allen said, taking off before she could argue.

"Damn you! If you didn't have my bags I could just take off," she yelled in annoyance, rushing to catch up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Discussions and smut! Ya'll are great for your comments! :)

* * *

If she thought the car ride was awkward, this was even worse. Lila was settled on the couch, leaned back against the uncomfortable arm, watching an old rerun of the Munsters while Allen reclined on the bed. He had kept insisting she could take the bed but she refused, explaining that it was his room and she would do no such thing. Her phone ringing startled her from her TV haze.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

"Where are you boo?!" Trinity yelled through the phone.

It was obvious they were still at the club because there was music pounding and people yelling in the background.

"Hotel, why?"

"Didn't Danielle invite you out?" Trinity asked, "I'll have to beat that woman."

Chuckling, Lila replied, "No, no she did. Don't blame her. I just didn't feel up to going out tonight. Too much trouble you know?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess? Not really. You should be here! There are so many cute guys, and ladies! You'd be scoring left and right, woman."

Lila rolled her eyes but grinned.

"I'm sure I would. Everyone is just clambering to get their paws all over me."

There was a hiccup before Trinity responded, "Oh, but they are babe! Jon told me that Josh heard Ettore telling Stu that Austin wants to fuck you. And Ettore and Kofi would join. Hell, you're so cute with the right amount of liquid courage, _I'd_ go for you."

"Oh lord. You're too drunk. I seriously doubt that either man would fuck me Trin. Austin, Ettore, and Kofi are much much out of my league. And you. I love you lady but you're married," Lila replied with a snicker.

"I- I could get Jon to join us. You kn-"

"Trinity!" Lila cut her off.

Her cheeks were burning at the implication. Of course she would do that in a heart beat, Trinity and Jonathan were gorgeous, but she knew it was the alcohol talking.

"I'm just saying boo."

"And I'm just saying you're super drunk if you're offering yourself and your husband to me," Lila chuckled.

"Think about it!" Trinity said right before the line cut out.

"What a lush," Lila muttered with a giggle.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

"Well, that was interestin'"

"Oh holy fuck!"

Lila nearly jumped out of her seat, having forgotten she was in the room with Allen. He looked amused for a second before it turned to neutral.

"What was all that about?"

"Trinity's drunk ramblings, that's all," Lila replied.

"I'm surprised you turned her down. Thought you were into women?" he asked.

The small woman shrugged and said, "I am, but she's drunk, like I said. She'd never really fuck me, just like the guys wouldn't."

"What is the appeal?" he asked suddenly.

Confused, Lila replied, "Appeal?"

He sighed and fell back, folding his hands atop his head.

"What makes you want women?"

Carefully, she mulled over her answer before saying, "Probably the same thing that makes you want women. Besides the fact I can't make a child with a woman, I can still love them, hold them, kiss them, and enjoy all the hot sex."

He cringed slightly which made her sigh.

"Let's just stop talking about it. This is one of those subjects that will lead us to fighting and I'm enjoying sitting in silence for once."

"Come up here."

She almost argued. The pleading look on his face forced her to give in. Part of her knew she would probably regret it, but the rest of her wanted to keep the peace. She started to sit a good foot away from him when he reached out and jerked her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" she murmured when his hand ran down her cheek.

A small smile curved at his lips when he said, "I'm trying to understand. Talk to me."

Heart fluttering, she nodded.

"With women, there's a lot more common ground. We both understand the emotions. We both have fun shopping together. We both like going on romantic dates more than most men do. I can hold her and she can hold me. We can cry together or be the rock the other needs. And then the sex... it's completely different than with a man obviously, yet it's still just as satisfying. Getting to go down on a woman, hearing her moan and feeling her claw my shoulders, getting to taste every inch, it's just addictive."

She was surprised to find her eyes had shut during her talking, and opened them to find Allen watching intently. Expecting disgust, she cautiously inched back.

"Well?"

"I-" he paused and grabbed her hand, pulling her back up, "I can't pretend to understand. In my belief, it's still wrong."

With a sigh, she nodded.

"Listen Lila, it's wrong, but with how you explain it, I can't say it's exactly disgusting."

That was a huge shock.

"Really?"

Her answer came in the form of being pulled into a kiss.

"How can I fault you for what you feel?"

Lila was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment at those words. Never did she ever expect that.

"Plus you were right. It's not my place to judge you."

"Okay, where has the real Allen gone?" she teased.

Allen grinned and twirled a finger into a lock of her hair, pulling her back into another kiss. It was hot and sweet and everything she'd expect from a lover, not just a fuck buddy.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, it's getting late," he groaned.

The clock's red numbers said two forty to her surprise, and she nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow," she said.

With that, they got up from the bed and got into their sleep clothes, which delightfully ended up being just boxers for him. Her mind swirled with dirty thoughts as she looked over his form. He had the perfect body for her taste. It was pure torture to be so tired she couldn't muster up the endurance for at least one round, but it helped knowing he was tired as well. Uncomfortable with her own body, she climbed into the bed beside him and mentally questioned where she was lay. Did she lay facing away from him? Or would he think she was asking him to spoon her? Did she face him? The first and last time they slept in a bed together she slept on his chest until they both work up an hour later and she went to her own room. This was completely different.

"You're going to get wrinkles," Allen said suddenly.

She jerked her head up in disbelief as he chuckled.

"Stop over thinking. It's weird, yeah, but we need sleep. Just sleep how you're comfortable."

Lila nodded and slid until her back was on the bed, stone still. Her female instincts screamed at her to cuddle up to him and rest her face on his chest, but her brain fought off that urge at every turn.

"Oh for goodness sakes darlin."

"What?" she bit out, trying not to blush at her obvious awkward thoughts.

"Get over here," he demanded.

Allen yanked her by her wrist so she was right where she craved to be, tucked under his arm and against his chest. Her ears were pounding with the racing of her heart and for some reason unknown to even herself she tried to keep her breathing short and light. Maybe it was an attempt to keep a bit of space between their bodies. He squashed the attempt by pulling her close so every inch of their bodies were pressed together. It wasn't as bad as she would have thought.

…

When she woke, her first realization was that sleeping with Allen had not been a dream. The second was that she'd been having incredible sex dreams about said man and his erection against her bottom wasn't helping.

"You awake?" he asked.

Her third realization was that he sounded like a southern sex god when he first woke up. Out of instinct, she pushed back against his cock and groaned.

"Take that as a yes," he gasped, "What's got ya all riled up darlin?"

"Let's see. I was having a fucking hot dream then I woke up with a nice dick all snuggled against my ass and to top it off you have sleepy voice," She nearly whimpered.

The ache in her core was throbbing in need, making her normal filter fly right out the window. Without a second thought, she wrapped her leg back around his thigh and grabbed the hand on her belly, shoving it towards her pussy.

"Please," she moaned.

"Oh fuck," he grunted as she ground back on his cock, "Calm down harlot, I got you baby."

Her skin felt like it was on fire as he pushed her shorts and panties down, the room air nice and cool in contrast. Fingers slid along her slit and pressed against her clit roughly.

"Shit," she whined, arching into his touch, biting her lip hard, "Hurry, get your cock in me. Now. Please."

Her chest heaved in excited breaths as he cursed and moved around. None too soon he was back against her, lifting her leg over his hip as his thick head pressed to her hole.

"A-Ah fuck yes," she hissed.

One hand flung back and clawed at his hip while the other twisted into the sheets.

"You're bein' quite the hell cat darlin'," he crooned.

She felt as if she was being pulled under water as he pounded into her hard and fast, her consciousness wavering as she teetered on the edge.

"M-More. Talk to me," she demanded weakly.

"You feel so damn good baby. So tight and wet on my dick. Best pussy I've ever had."

Eyes screwing shut, she rode back on his cock as hard as she could, squealing and moaning as he drove in deep.

"I love your cock Allen. I-It's so big. It almost hurts. I fucking love it," she cried.

"Damn right you do darlin. Best fucking dick you've ever had, isn't it?" he growled.

Unable to take it any longer, she let go of him and stroked her clit hard, pinching and flicking until her body gave in.

"Oh my fucking god Allen! Yes. Best. Ever! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sooooo fucking good. Ooooh. Fuck. D-Don't stop. Go-Gonna cum again."

"Cum again for me then baby. Squeeze my dick til I cum."

The sensations in her body had tears filling her eyes as she buried her face in the pillow closest to her, biting hard at the fabric as she screamed loudly. Allen's moans saturated her senses as his arm pinned her to him around her stomach. Mouth pressed against her neck, she got to feel every vibration he unleashed as he poured into her core. She slowed to a stop once his cock stopped pulsing, thoroughly worn out. The room was much hotter, seemingly humid even though she knew that was ridiculous. Allen, sweaty and hot against her back, wasn't helping the heat, but she didn't dare move.

"You sure get crazy when you're turned on," he said breathlessly with a laugh.

Lila shrugged one shoulder and said, "What can I say? Just can't control myself with you."

There was a small silence before they both broke into laughter at her words. She pretended she didn't notice his fingers stroking her stomach, pretended she didn't feel him leaving soft kisses across her neck, pretended her heart wasn't aching to have this feeling every morning.


	5. Chapter 5

No smut. Sweetness and fluff and revelations. So, I have more of this written up, but this could also be a great stopping place. It's up to you guys. Think I should post more or is this good for our couple?

* * *

"You're acting weird," Trinity said as soon as she sat down next to Lila.

The auburn haired woman lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Pray tell what the hell you mean," she joked.

"Nick has been hitting on you all week! He even told me he was trying to pick you up, wanting a date, maybe more, and you just didn't even notice," Trinity explained, "What is going on with you?"

Cheeks turning red, Lila shrugged, returning to her Sesame chicken as if it were the best food on the planet.

"I had no idea. Guess my mind has just been out of it with this feud," she lied.

"Mmhmm, sure. Lady, you haven't been out with us girls in two weeks! And I know it's not just because I tried to hook up with you."

Snickering, Lila nudged her.

"How about that eh? Wanna threesome still?"

The older woman gave her a slight glare and shook her head, her voice taking on a softer tone.

"I'm serious Li. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Lila replied.

Suddenly the other woman sat up straighter and smirked.

"Good, cause here's your chance to prove it to me."

Before Lila could ask what she meant, Nick Nemeth dropped beside her on the bench.

"Lila, babe, I feel like we haven't been out in forever," he said with a huge smile, "What do you say we remedy that tragedy? Me, you, tomorrow night, local bar?"

Lila was torn. On one hand, she was free to do whatever and whoever she wanted, and maybe this would break her funk and prove to Trinity that nothing was going on. On the other hand, it seemed like when they had a night off, she was with Allen, fucking until dawn then awkwardly cuddling. Of course it was probably dangerous to get used to him. They weren't build on roses and poems, they were built on angry sex that had changed just a bit. They would never have anything concrete or near a real relationship with how they still disagreed about so much.

"Uh, sure," Lila replied softly, offering a weak smile.

Nick let out a whoop and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"You won't regret it. I'll wine and dine you so well you'll regret not having taken the offer earlier."

Once he was gone, Trinity patted her shoulder.

"You look like you're gonna be sick. You okay?"

"Mmhmm, think the Chinese food is getting to me," she lied as guilt chewed away at her guts.

Why did it feel so wrong?

…

"A date?"

Screaming in terror, Lila turned and nearly fell back over the parking spot divider.

"Asshole! Don't fucking sneak up on me in dark parking lot," She hissed, slapping him for good measure.

His expression didn't lighten, making her worry.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going on a date? With Nemeth of all people?" he asked slowly.

She sucked in a breath and looked away instantly.

"It- I don't know. I mean, I guess. Kind of? Trinity said I was being weird and needed to get out and... I feel like I'm monopolizing your time when you could be out getting yourself a real girlfriend or whatever and Nick kept bugging me about it. I agreed mostly to shut him up, but it would also give you a night alone an-"

"A night al- You're gonna screw him?!"

His anger came through furiously and she stumbled back into the SUV she was sharing with Chris, suddenly afraid.

"I- I- I-"

"You what?" he snarled.

He advanced fast and suddenly she was trapped. Swallowing hard, she couldn't meet his eyes, instead staring at his throat.

"Why the hell would you sleep with him? Huh?! Do I not fuck you good enough? Because you must be a damn good actor with how much you scream for me. Or is it just part of your slutty behavior?! Have to have more than one man in your bed? That it? Am I just part of your collection of men you're fucking?! Must get a good laugh when you leave huh? How many men you got wrapped around your little pinky? Five? Ten?!"

"God no!" she hissed.

Pain in her chest made it feel like she'd actually been struck, and tears gathered in her eyes, falling when she finally met his eyes.

"I haven't slept with anyone else in months Allen! Just you!"

She tried to hold it in but her lip wobbled, making her feel entirely too childish for a discussion of this magnitude.

"I'm fucking afraid that I actually like you. You-you, not just your cock and the sex. Do you know how fucking scary that is for me?! You hate people like me! Our sex is _based_ on your hatred of me. You obviously still think bad of me if you think I'm fucking other people. Jesus. When could I?! Have you not noticed I spend damn near every waking moment that I'm not working, with you?! Or texting you?! I- You- Why do you hate me so much?!"

"You idiot," he snapped.

She was going to retort, but instantly his mouth was on hers harshly. She sobbed against his lips when his arms came around her.

"I don't hate you at all," he whispered, "I thought I did. In the beginning, I know I did. But now, all I can think about is you. I'm sorry about what I said. Just the thought of you being with him in any form, especially in his bed-" he let out a low growl that made her hair stand on end, "It made me so mad! He shouldn't be allowed to touch you. You're too beautiful, too good."

She shook her head slowly and croaked out, "I am not. You could do so much better."

"You're the best there is darlin'," he whispered.

Thumbs ran under her eyes, wiping her tears way, and she finally allowed herself to look at him.

"I want you. I want more than secret sex in the night. I want to be able to take you out, and hold you, and kiss you. I want those idiots to know you're taken, to leave you alone."

Her tongue darted out and wet her lips nervously.

"What are you suggesting exactly?" she asked.

"Let me court you. Take you on dates, watch movies together, talk over lunch. If you still want sex, I won't complain but I don't want you to feel that's all I want you for. I want more."

She hid her face in her hands as tears came out again.

"Don't hide," he whispered.

"I-I want that too," she whimpered.

"Be mine?"

Nodding, she returned his kiss passionately.

"How sweet. Now can you not screw on my rental?"

"Oh fuck!" Lila screamed.

Allen managed to catch her tumbling form and dragged her to her feet. Chris stood there with an unreadable expression, just staring.

"So, when did you plan on telling me?" he asked finally.

"Well, how much did you hear?" Lila asked carefully.

"Enough to know you've been fucking around in secret for months," Chris replied, looking un-amused, "So?"

"Then you obviously heard that we just now agreed to something... more stable. I would have told you soon. Probably tomorrow."

Chris nodded sharply and started forward, gently moving Lila to the side and getting in Allen's face, who looked pretty frightened to be honest.

"You hurt her? You're career here is dead. Your popularity and fame will be gone. You will be lucky if you're not fix feet under when I'm done with you. You got that _Styles_?"

"Yeah," Allen replied.

"I'm a big girl Chris, I can threaten on my own," Lila cut in with a groan.

"No you can't. You're practically a kid still. Be quiet and let me play the dad role here."

She bit her lip hard, trying not to laugh, but it slipped out when he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do not laugh at me!"

"Sorry, _dad_."

"Damn it Li. You just ruined the whole mood I had going. Brat!"

She dodged his playful smack and grinned, bowing slightly.

"So, you still riding with me or-?"

Lila and Allen looked at each other, both shrugging, until Chris sighed.

"Just ride with him. I can finally ride with someone with good music taste maybe."

Throwing him two middle fingers, she hooked her arm in Allen's and said overly loudly, "Let's get away from the loser before it rubs off on us."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, just to explain, the reason I never gave them a full back story is because this really just started out a smut one shot and well... it took on a life of it's own lol. I promise that I will be adding parts of their backstory together in the rest of whatever I write. This chapter has smut and sweetness!

* * *

"Soo, since we're doing this, should we like, talk about ourselves?" Lila asked slowly, tapping on her knees that were drawn up to her chest as she sat in the front seat.

"Yeah, probably. How should we do that?"

She shrugged and bit her lip, gazing out at the stars above.

"I say something, then you respond on that topic then start one of your own?"

"Sounds good," he replied.

"Okay, so, I don't have any close family, including parents or siblings or anything. Chris is the closest thing I have," she said, coming out of the gate with an emotional but basic fact.

"Dang. Well, my mom and dad live back in Georgia, no siblings, and I have four kids but their mom and I are divorced. Have been for almost two years now."

"Wow," Lila murmured, then had to smile at the image in her mind, "I bet you look super cute as a dad."

She wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or her mind, but his cheeks colored slightly at her comment.

"They're my world, to be honest."

The look of adoration in his eyes made her smile and butterflies storm her stomach.

"That's a wonderful thing. I don't know why but it makes me so happy when I see parents who are proud of their kids."

He offered a returning smile before clearing his throat.

"You obviously know I'm Christian and I take my faith seriously. With our schedule I don't get to go to church like I want to, but I attend when I'm able to."

Lila cringed slightly and bit her lip. She had no real problem with organized religion. Everyone had the freedom to worship how they wanted, it's just when their worship overrode others that she got angry. One of the main reasons for her and Allen having their issues.

"I'm not religious. I'm not saying I don't believe in a higher power, but I don't want to give names because I don't agree that any one religion is right. I admire those, like yourself, that have dedication to their faith though. Doesn't help that I had a terrible experience at a church when I was younger. So there's that. Hope that doesn't change wanting to try this," she said, rambling as she waved her hand around nervously.

"Why would that change anything? I already knew if you were even religious we didn't follow the same way," he replied softly, "'Long as you don't go insultin' the big man, we're good."

Lila nodded and said honestly, "I would never dream of doing that. Now, besides wrestling, my hobbies are video games, reading, and a nice hike in the woods. I would spend ninety percent of my day in nature if the temperature was good enough. Hate heat though."

"You game? Seriously? I'm like a game addict!" he said enthusiastically, turning to give her a huge grin, "Sweet. And I totally feel you on the outdoors. You ever gone four wheeling?"

"Like, the majority of my childhood!" she retorted happily.

"You'll have to come out to my property some time and we can ride together," he offered, "Then we can game in the man cave all night."

She fell back in her seat and couldn't stop a sigh. He looked over in confusion as she laid her head on her knees.

"Sorry, that just sounds heavenly. You have no idea. I haven't gotten to do anything like that in... almost sixteen years."

"Then we're doin' it," he replied, hesitantly reaching out and laying his hand over hers.

Lila offered him a grateful smile and started rubbing his thumb with hers before she could over think it. How strange it was that she already began to feel comfortable with him.

...

"Seriously? Three months you've been getting some from him and ya'll still fight like that?" Trinity asked in a doubtful tone.

"Uh, yeah? Sex didn't mean we agreed on anything. We just found each other physically attractive," Lila replied with a shrug.

That earned a smack to her shoulder from Sarona.

"Don't move," the elder woman demanded.

Holding back a laugh, she managed to retort, "Yes mistress, only if you promise to hit me again."

She saw Sarona roll her eyes in the big mirror and it made her giggle.

"So, how is that gonna work anyway. Not like you're just gonna stop liking women, right?" Trinity asked, dipping the nail brush back in the polish, finished with the purple and black designs on her nails.

"Well no. But when I'm in a... relationship... I keep my opinions of others to myself, women included," Lila sighed and bit her lip in thought, "Fuck it feels weird to say that. I mean, we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend or anything but we're trying it out so that means I have to curb any and all lustful thoughts of others. Or at least not vocalize them."

"Damn, so I gotta take that offer off the table then right? Shucks, and I was just about to convince the hubs."

"If mama domme wasn't holding me back right now..."

Lila narrowed her eyes and suddenly Sarona tapped her shoulder, giving her a wink in the mirror.

"You're free to move. Just don't touch your hair or the curls will pro'ly fall out."

Trinity let out a curse and jumped back, eyes comically wide.

"You don't get to tease me like that and then run away!" Lila screeched, chasing the older woman.

She let out a maniacal cackle and kicked her speed up a notch. She was a breath away from tackling Trinity when arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the fuck?!" She squealed as she was lifted in the air against a strong chest.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" Joe asked.

Lila stopped struggling once she realized who was holding her and let out a long groan.

"I'm trying to beat Trin for being a jerk, can't you tell? Now kindly put me down?"

"Why are you trying to beat her?" he asked in reply.

Trinity jumped back from around the corner and said, "Oh-ho, come on Li! Let's go find your boyfriend 'ey?"

After a little wiggling the giant Samoan let her down and she grinned at his confused look.

"Boyfriend, when did this happen?"

"Technic-"

"She's been fucking round with Allen behind our backs," Trinity said.

"What? I'm a little hurt that I didn't know about this," Joe said with a chuckle, then looked even more confused, "I thought you guys-"

"Yes, we fought a lot. Now we're going on a date. Can we not make a big deal of this?" she pleaded, "I don't want this being a big rumor around here and interfering with work."

"Gotcha baby girl. No worries. Chris know about this?"

With an eye roll, Lila replied, "Not that he needed to, but yes."

"Good, I'm guessing he gave him the third degree?"

"Of course I did."

She turned to see Chris walking up, strutting and grinning proudly.

"Oh my god. Okay. I'm out of here. Don't gossip like school kids now guys," Lila teased before taking off with Trinity, "Lord woman, what did you start?"

Trinity smirked and shrugged.

"They'll know soon enough when ya'll are making out in public."

"We're not teenagers Trin. We controlled ourselves for months before, we can do it now," the auburn haired woman argued.

When they stepped into catering, her heart nearly seized up. She scolded herself and set about trying to look normal as she followed Trinity down the food line, getting her favorites without looking over her shoulder at Allen every five seconds. Did he always look that good? Or was she just getting new romance jitters?

"Damn, you're really into him, aren't you?" Trinity mumbled, giving the shorter woman a grin.

Lila shook her head shortly and said, "No. That's not it. I just- I haven't done anything like this in a long time. And I'm suddenly feeling nervous and then stupid for being nervous, and- when did I turn into a ditzy floozy?!"

"Chill Li. It's normal."

She wanted to argue, but at that moment Trinity turned and led her off towards the table where Jon, Renee, Josh, and Jonathan were sitting. Blue eyes caught brown and she bit her lip, her breath catching at the small smirk that slid onto his face. She nearly ditched Trinity to go sit with him, but at that moment Rami slid into the chair across from him. Allen greeted the red head and Lila took that chance to look away.

"What was that about?" Renee asked quietly when the two women got to the table.

"What was what about?" Trinity asked.

"Lila and Allen were giving each other heart eyes," Josh filled in with a chuckle, "Like two star crossed lovers destined to never sit together in catering."

Jonathan smacked him but laughed along. Lila rolled her eyes and picked up a strawberry chunk, throwing it at the first twin she could hit.

"Don't be assholes."

Trinity nudged her leg but she ignored her, focusing on eating her fruit salad.

"Really?" Trinity sighed.

"Don't. Not now," Lila retorted quietly.

The older woman shook her head with an annoyed noise but didn't speak a work on the topic.

…

Lila stretched back and let out a groan as her back popped, the feeling relaxing her entire body.

"So when are you gonna run off to lover boy?" Chris asked.

She looked over just in time to catch the popcorn he threw her way and smirked as she ate the piece.

"I don't know. Waiting for him to let me know what room he's in, if he even wants me over. I've been in his room a lot lately."

"And?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow, "Weren't you out fucking him most nights anyway?"

Blushing she said, "I guess, but this is different. We're talking and I'm sleeping in his bed, not leaving right away. I'm a lot to handle, you know that. I come best in small doses."

Chris snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but he obviously can handle you at your full capacity. You've spent the last two weeks nearly glued together at the hip. If he didn't tire of you ten days ago, he's not gonna tire of you now."

"Thanks and ouch at the same time," she chuckled.

"Shut up and watch the movie kid. If I'm asleep when you leave, text me and let me know you got to him okay," the Canadian grumbled, rolling onto his side.

She said nothing but made a mental note to do that as she returned to watching Mulan. Yeah, twenty-five and she still loved Disney movies. It was her Achilles heel. It wasn't until Shang was complimenting Mulan on her fighting that her phone lit up.

'Just got settled in. Come on over if you feel up to it darlin. 327'

Calming the butterflies in her stomach, she texted back a quick reply and gathered up her bags.

"Text me," Chris mumbled from against his pillow.

She couldn't help but grin at the big man snuggling up in his blankets.

"Got it," she assured him.

He gave her a thumbs up before she left the room and made the trek up a floor and down a hall to find Allen's room. About thirty seconds after she knocked, the door opened.

'Made it safe dad' she texted Chris, looking up when the door opened.

"Hey," Allen said softly, stepping back to let her in.

"Hey yourself."

She flashed him a quick smile before putting her bags against a chair. Just as she spun around, arms slid around her and pulled her flush to his body. That was the moment she noticed he was shirtless.

"Oh," she murmured with a growing grin.

"How was your day darlin'?" he asked.

"Good, good. Better now."

With that, she reached up and pulled him into a biting kiss, nipping and licking at his lips for all she was worth. Her free hands took up roaming across his chest, enjoying the slight prickle of hair on his hard body.

Between kisses, she gasped out, "How's yours?"

"Fine. Gotta say I agree with ya though."

His tongue plunged into her mouth and she greedily sucked on the muscle, whimpering as his flesh slid across her own. Every touch of him had a dramatic effect on her growing arousal, making her wetter with every kiss.

"On the bed," he demanded gently as he pulled back, "Undress first."

She took very little time, whipping her head over her shirt and throwing her bra with it on the floor and slipping out of her shorts and panties. Once she was settled on the bed, she looked over Allen in delight. Palming his cock, he stood tall and broad, completely naked, almost glaring down at her.

"Spread those thighs baby."

Lila fell onto her back as he mounted the bed and crawled close, nudging her thighs apart with his hand. When his fingers slipped down to dip into her wetness, she couldn't contain a gasp of excitement. Any contact he gave her was incredible. She managed to open her eyes just in time to find him dipping down. The first flick of his tongue had her writhing on the mattress, crying out lowly. Each stroke after felt like delirious pleasure. She hid her mouth against her arm in an attempt to stifle her noises, but when he sucked on her clit, she knew it was useless, too close to care anymore.

"Fuck that fee-feels so good," she whined.

Without a thought, she buried her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer. His fingers on her leg tightened painfully while the ones in her pussy curled up against her sweet spot. The familiar burning started in her core and worked up fast until she was thrashing and arching, chasing the sweet release.

"A-Ah, so so close. Fuck fuck fuck. Allen!"

His name came out as a keening whimper, a sound begging for more. Then it all came down around her. Crying out, she couldn't help but pull his head closer by his locks, moaning his name as her body shook and quivered. Suddenly her legs were thrown off and he slid over her body, jerking her thighs around his hips. She was surprised by his sudden aggressive nature but it was also hot, making it all that much better when he slammed in.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

Her nails bit into his shoulder and she pulled him down so their noses touched, just needing him close as she moved with him. The intimacy of his eyes staring her down made her slightly self-conscious but it was chased away when he spoke.

"You're like my own little slice of heaven darlin'."

Her heart warmed and she cupped his cheek. She parted her lips to speak but he kissed her instead. Groaning she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her nails into his back, scratching up as his thrusts grew harder. She tried to scream, tried to tell him she was close again, tried to make any noise but every one was devoured by his mouth. Every thrust of his hips had his cock plunging deep and fast right where she craved him. It had her on the brink of no return. Everything suddenly became harder, rougher, and it was just enough to send her careening over the edge. She managed to jerk her mouth back, gulping lung fulls of air as she cried out.

"Oh fuck Lila," he moaned.

Hips jerking led to warmth spreading in her pussy, making her flush at the delightful feeling. Her eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip when she found him staring, his eyes filled with something indescribable. Reaching to his face, she ran a finger along his cheek and leaned up, giving him a gentle kiss. It was better than any words she could think to express her feelings at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Smut, smut, smut, smut. Some back story. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Lila waited nervously as she watched Allen pacing outside around his truck, face red and hand flying angrily as she spoke into his cell. He finally stopped and seemed to cool down then pocketed his phone before climbing back in.

"Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Yeah, just- Annoyed," he muttered as he started the truck.

"What happened?"

"Oh just arguing with the ex 'bout the kids," he replied, "Nothing big. Sorry about that."

"No worries. So how far are we?" Lila replied.

"Just about fifteen minutes."

She felt it would be too ridiculous to say it out loud, but she was incredibly excited to be going to his house for their weekend off. It had been too long since she had been anywhere other than the cities they stayed in. She frowned at how pathetic that sounded in her mind. Hell, before she had met Allen this last year, she hadn't been in anything resembling a relationship, as fucked up as theirs had started. The first day they had both been on the main roster together had ended in a fight because she had kissed Saraya, albeit playfully, and he had made a snide comment about gays. It was like from that day forward he pushed her buttons as much as he could, and almost four months ago it had turned into angry sex.

"I have a question," she decided to say.

"What's that darlin'?" he replied, looking over.

She swooned for a second when he flashed her a smile then set herself straight, clearing her throat.

"I've noticed lately, even before we decided to try," she hesitated and motioned between them, "This, that you've cut back on the hateful comments. Yet you were so full of them in the beginning. Why was that?"

He chuckled then groaned.

"You probably won't believe this, but it was a mix of hating myself for likin' you and wantin' to see you angry. You're gorgeous when you're mad," he said, shaking his head with a grin.

Lila blinked repeatedly, trying to register what he said, then a giggle slipped out as her cheeks flushed.

"What, really?"

"Yeah, really. I hated that after the first time I saw you yellin' that I could only think about your face bein' all flushed and how much you bit your lip, how you acted just like a caged wolf," he groaned and shot her a playful glare, "Different topic."

"What, why?! I'm enjoying this," she protested.

When he reached down and tried to subtly adjust his dick, she realized why he was trying to get off topic. Did he really like it that much?! Biting her lip, she unbuckled and leaned over.

"Hey, seat belt," he said.

Ignoring him, she got as close to him as she could and lifted his arm, which got a loud protest. Once her hand was on his crotch, he went silent with a slight gasp.

"Should I start an argument with you any time I want sex then?" she teased.

Her fingers wrapped around the hardening bulge in his jeans.

"You- You can get that any time you want without that," he hummed lowly.

"Mmm, but apparently me being a bitch does things to you."

"You're not ever a bitch, it's just the way you act," he stammered.

She leaned up as much as she could and parted her mouth, placing a soft bite to his stubbly neck.

"Like, what was it, a caged wolf? Kind of like how I am when you fuck me?"

His breaths started coming faster as she rubbed slowly along his cock.

"Pretty sure I can get rather wild when your cock is in me. Something about you being over me just does things to me," she whispered, poking her tongue out to run up his neck.

"Lila, if you don't stop-"

"What, you gonna pull over and fuck me in the woods?" she teased.

Of course he wouldn't. She smirked and squeezed gently on his dick, enjoying the twitch it gave and the heave of breath he took. As well as they matched in the bedroom, she was much more out there than he was sexually. She'd have no qualms about fucking in a deserted parking lot or behind a store, while he was definitely one to keep it behind closed doors. Which was fine; She just liked teasing him. When the sound of tires crunching over gravel sounded along with the truck bouncing, she looked up in surprise. Then he stopped and shut it off completely.

"Get your sexy little ass out of the truck, now," he commanded.

"Huh?" she asked, sitting up so he could get out.

He stood in the door way and crooked his fingers.

"Com'on darlin'," he crooned, smirking.

She carefully slid across the seat until she was on the edge, peering at him doubtfully.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just trust me."

Biting her lip, she took his hand and jumped from the truck which was just tall enough to give her a bit of trouble. The scent of trees and rain was heavy in the air, making her take a deep breath to take as much in as she could.

"Now, I believe I told ya to stop, didn't I?" he asked.

His voice held a stern tone that made her shiver in response.

Lila grinned and said, "Yeah, but-"

All of a sudden he forced her around and landed a hard smack on her bottom. Squeaking, she spun her head in shock, staring at him in disbelief.

"Did- Did you just... spank me?"

Allen smirked and both of her cheeks were grabbed hard, stealing her breath away.

"I believe I did."

Lips connected with her neck as his hands slid around to the button of her jeans, undoing them quickly.

"Allen, I- oooh fuck."

His fingers swiftly found her clit. She instantly turned to jelly, falling back into his arms.

"You really are my little harlot aren't you Lila?" he rumbled against her ear.

"Shi- Yes!" she whimpered.

"You want me to take ya right here?"

Her heart sped up at the suggestion. Would he actually do it?

"Fuck yes," she moaned.

"I don't know..." he trailed off and she could practically hear the smirk on his face.

It wasn't until he started to pull his hand out that she reacted. She caught his wrist and held it tight, not letting him move.

"Please, more," she breathed.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

His wrist jerked from her hold and suddenly his fingers found her entrance, thrusting up in. Arching back, she managed to open her eyes and meet his gaze. She reached up and pulled him into a half-assed kiss as he started fingering her quickly. Pleasure spun wildly in her gut, only intensified when his other hand groped her breast hard and his teeth nipped at her cheek.

"Oh, oh my god. That feels- Don't stop," she begged, rutting down on his hand.

"You gonna cum for me darlin'?"

"Yeeesss," she moaned.

"Not yet."

He jerked his hand out and she was about to demand to know why when she heard his belt coming undone followed by his zipper. Catching the drift, she pushed her own jeans down.

"Reach up and hold on to the bed. You should be just short enough that this'll work perfect," he instructed.

He lifted her slightly and she grabbed the edge of the truck bed, gasping when he wrapped an arm around her middle and used the other to spread her legs back until his dick pressed against her wet hole.

"Gonna have to help hold yourself so you don't fall, 'kay baby?" Allen asked.

"Mmhmm."

She nodded affirmatively, a cry escaping her as he shoved in.

"Fuck Allen," she moaned.

He gave a grunt of a reply and was suddenly thrusting in hard. Her fingers ached as she squeezed the truck with all her might, both to hold on and keep from screaming. Who knew if anyone would come to investigate the noise. The thought alone had her keening louder than she wanted; knowing anyone could come along and find them, see them fucking like this, it drove her wild. All of a sudden his arm tightened on her stomach then he yanked her down harder on his cock.

"Oh fuck!"

Throwing her head back, her brows furrowed and she bit her lip, grinding back against him passionately.

"I-I'm gonna cum," she whimpered, "Please don't stop this time."

He let out a ragged laugh and the hand on her stomach dipped down, caressing her nub perfectly in time with his thrusts.

"Not gonna stop darlin'. Cum for me," he groaned.

She was sure her arms were going to give out as waves of blinding pleasure hit her hard, only able to focus on how deep he felt in her pussy and how incredible his fingers felt on her clit. Her fingers started to slip and she gasped.

"S-Stop, I'm loosing my grip," she panted.

He stopped quickly and helped her back onto her feet. Before anything could be said, she took hold of him and pushed him against the truck, dropping down to her knees.

"Lila," he started.

She cut him off, taking his glistening cock in her mouth eagerly. He hissed and a hand instantly came to cup her head.

"Darlin' you don- don't have to," he moaned.

Lila rolled her eyes behind her closed lids and sucked harder on his dick, moaning at the flavors she could taste. His precum was the strongest and it made her hungry for more. She rarely got to feast on his cock so each time she did it was a delicious treat. Twitching and hot, his dick filled her mouth to her throat with each bob of her head.

"You are so damn good at this baby."

She smirked around his cock. If he thought this was damn good, he'd love what was coming next. With careful precision, she wiggled down farther onto his cock, mentally cheering at his choked moan and his fingers jerking in her hair.

"Ah! Oh fuck. Gonna make me cum," he growled.

Moaning her response, she worked hard, bobbing and sucking and jerking until his cock throbbed hard. She moved back and gratefully caught every shot against her tongue, gently suckling on the head until he was hissing and pulling her off. Looking up, she playfully licked her lips and winked.

"Damn," he breathed lowly.

"So what made you actually stop here? I thought you were against public sex?" she asked as she rose, fixing her pants.

He chuckled lightly as he fixed his own and said, "I own this road. It's part of my property."

That explained a lot. He opened the door and offered his hand, grinning as she took it and still struggled to climb into the big truck.

"Come on shorty. If you're gonna be with me, gotta get used to the truck," he said, giving her a light smack on the ass.

She glared at him but inside her heart was beating fast, the thought of being with him for a long time made her unabashedly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm iffy on this chapter but I can't do anything more with it I guess. Smut, some sweetness, and fun in nature. Hope you all enjoy! Feel free to drop a review if you do!

* * *

Lila let out an excited scream and tightened her arms around Allen more, terrified and exhilarated at the speed they were going by the trees. The colors of greens, browns, and reds raced by as a mixture almost unidentifiable.

"Don't kill us!" she yelled as they went over a jump.

"Oh trust me baby, I know what I'm doin'," he called back, "Hold on tighter."

She did without question and suddenly they were flying in the air. After a loud squeal, she gulped in breaths of air, trying to calm her heart. They went around a sharp curve and slowed down by a small river. After he was off, she swung her leg over and hopped off, unable to keep the smile off her face as she looked around.

"This is beautiful," she murmured, "You're so lucky to live here."

"I agree," he replied, "Wanna get your feet wet?"

She looked over in shock just to find him unlacing his boots. It wasn't until he was completely barefoot and heading to the water that she realized he was serious. With little care she shucked her sneakers off. When she got to his side, she took his offered hand and carefully strode into the water, her breath being taken away at the cool temperatures. Even though it was cold, it felt amazing. She hesitated when the water got up to her mid calves, mere inches from her short capris.

"What, afraid of a little water?" Allen teased.

She caught his smirking gaze and flipped him a middle finger, releasing his hand and going in further. Each step brought the cold water up further and kept making her gasp as her skin prickled until she was waist deep. A sudden thought made her freeze.

"Allen?!"

"What darlin'?"

"There aren't snakes in here, right?" she asked softly, eyes darting around.

She couldn't see anything that would point to the slithery creatures but her natural fear of them made her paranoid.

"There's always the chance, but you should be safe," he replied.

Arms came around her midsection and his chest pressed to her back, taking the edge off the frigid temperatures. When his facial hair scraped along her neck, she dipped her head to the side obligingly, welcoming the sensations. Warm and soft his lips trailed gentle kisses up her neck until her came to her ear, biting ever so slightly on her flesh there.

"Guess what?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Hold your breath."

"Wha- Aaah?!" she squealed as she was picked up and tossed.

Before she hit the water she dragged in air and then landed with a smack on the surface, sinking until her butt hit the bottom. The freezing water swirled around her body and made her shudder, rapidly stealing her sense of direction. She managed to kick off the ground and break air just in time for Allen to grab her.

"I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay? I didn't think you'd sink that far. Damn it. Please say you're okay," he begged, his large hands pushing her soaking hair from her face.

She breathed harshly and grimaced against the feeling of being completely wet while clothed, but she couldn't bring herself to get mad once she saw his concerned face.

"Lila?" he asked.

"Shut up and get me dry," she muttered, letting a smile slip onto her face.

They quickly got out of the water onto a soft grassy area of the bank and he started rubbing her and squeezing at her clothes. With his hands all over her body, she quickly got warm, and not just from the sun. Her hair stood on end as he took his time, rubbing along every inch of her body until her breaths were coming out slow and hard. It wasn't the time nor the place to be getting turned on so she tried to ignore it, was almost able to until he dipped down and pressed his nose against hers.

"You seem like you're having issues," he murmured, the hand on her back moving down to cup her ass.

"W-What? How'd you know?" she asked.

"You gotta realize I can read your body darlin'. Not to mention your nipples are standin' at attention."

Blushing, she looked down to find that indeed they were, showing through both thin materials of her bra and shirt.

"You just can't control yourself, can ya?" he asked teasingly before their mouths crashed together hard.

A retort was begging to come out but it was completely gone when his hand shoved down her capris.

"You're already so wet," he groaned.

She smacked him which earned a surprised look.

"Bad timing asshole," she joked.

Smirking he pinched her clit between his knuckles, making her shudder with a whimper. He nudged her and she fell back easily, buzzing with excitement as he leaned down and kissed her hard. Something about being topped by this man left an astounding feeling in her body, how warm and solid he felt pressed against her, how he smelled like faint cologne and the woods with just a tinge of sweat. It had her panting for him each time he was around. A rather hard thrust of his fingers had her crying out. She reached down quickly and tugged at his jeans.

"Open them," she groaned as he curled his fingers.

Trying not to focus on the pulsing bliss traveling through her veins, she watched in excitement as he jerked his belt open and popped the button from his jeans. Without waiting she rolled and forced his jeans down, eagerly taking hold of his half hard cock. The prospect of getting to suck his dick twice in one day had her moaning already. As soon as she wrapped her lips around his cock, she heard that beautiful moan of his. It added tremendously to the pressure in her pussy. A hand shakily stroked her head as she sucked and rubbed along his dick, letting the tip of her tongue trace the veins and ridges she craved to know as well as her own skin. His other hand sped up, going deeper and harder, the sound of her juices getting louder with each thrust. He always managed to find that sweet spot right away and it drove her insane. Moaning around his flesh, she wiggled around to take him deeper.

"Y-Ya really love that, don't ya?" he panted.

She moaned a positive response and he groaned lowly, tightening his fingers in her auburn hair. Her body clenched in reaction when he suddenly jerked her to a stop, her strands burning painfully, deliciously. Lila could barely contain herself when he started thrusting his hips in time with his fingers, choking her with his cock as he hooked his digits and his thumb rubbed her clit. It was getting hard to breathe but it only made it that much better.

"S-Shit baby. I'm gonna cum. Cum with me."

As easy as it would be to let go, she wanted to taste him first. She sucked as hard as she could until he was shaking, moaning louder, nearly hurting her pussy as he fucked her hard with his fingers.

"Oh yeah Lila. Feels so fuckin' good. Want me to cum in your mouth baby?"

She nodded and worked harder, eyes screwing shut as she felt her orgasm teasing, her body tightening with his words. He'd always been a little uncomfortable with the dirtier side of sex talk, but he was killing it; every word from him mouth now sounded like the sexiest thing.

"Fuck, swallow darlin'"

That was it, her heart felt as if it exploded from his words as she was overcome with ecstasy, screaming around his dick. She made a conscious effort to swallow his cum but the sensation wracking her body made it hard to focus, each slide of his fingers on her sweet spot driving it all higher. He suddenly pulled from her mouth and she was moved, an easy feat with how boneless she felt, so he could reach deeper.

"You're gonna cum again darlin'. I can see it. Do it. Cum again for me."

His mouth came close to hear ear, panting and warm as he whispered lowly in his sexy voice, telling her how he wanted to see her come undone again, how beautiful it was, she was. With a flick of his thumb on her clit, she was gone, collapsing into a sobbing mess as the electric torrents ripped through her body.

"God you are breathtakin'"

She fought to breathe for a few moments until her heart rate returned to normal. When she could see again, she focused up on the clear blue color of the sky filtering through the tall trees. Turning she pulled him into a passionate kiss and ended with a bite to his lip.

"Think you're dry enough to ride home?" he asked teasingly.

She gave him the middle finger as he got up and offered her a hand. With his help she stood, slipped on her dry sneakers, and joined him on the four wheeler. Clinging to him, she watched in exhilaration as they swerved and sped back towards what had to be the house. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the shed that housed the vehicle.

"How was that?" he asked as he climbed off.

"That was so incredible! You gotta let me drive next time!" she cheered.

She jumped off and launched herself into his chest, panting heavily from joy. He chuckled and held her gently.

"I'll let you drive if you wear a helmet," he replied when she pulled back.

Lila groaned playfully but winked and nodded. Pushing her auburn locks from her face, she looked around with a big grin.

"It's been long enough that I agree. So what's next?"

He looked at the watch on his wrist and asked, "Hungry?"

"That time already?" she asked in surprise.

When he confirmed that it was already six thirty, she took his hand and let him lead her into the house. It was a beautiful place; two story, light blue with brown shutters and doors. It was the story book home. She couldn't help but gawk at everything and how perfect it was. When she'd jokingly asked if he kept sexy french maids around to keep it clean, he'd explained that he actually did have someone but it was his mom/ She'd come over to keep the dust and grime up while he was traveling, and in return he gave her money. It was incredibly sweet in her mind because he'd explained his mother was at the age that working long hours hurt but his parents still needed extra income so it helped them both out.

"You eat deer?"

She stopped dead in the door way and couldn't hold back a face of horror.

"Please tell me you're joking," she muttered.

His expression told her that he was not.

"I take it you don't. That's fine. We got plenty'a options. Come out here and help pick somethin'"

The look of disgust was still on her face when she met him out in the garage, but it quickly went away as he jerked his shirt off, mumbling about the heat. That was always a gorgeous sight. Licking her lips, she leaned against the wall as he opened a deep freezer, watching his muscles moving along his arms and torso as he held it up while dredging around in the bin. Even freshly fulfilled she couldn't get enough of visually eating him up. He was as close to perfection as one man could get.

"We got steaks of all different cuts, ground beef, hot dogs-"

"Ooh! Could we do hot dogs on a fire outside? I saw a burning pit," she cut in, eyes lighting up at the idea.

He gave her a mildly surprised look and asked, "You don't want somethin' a little more put together?"

She waved that off and came over, sliding between him and the freezer to pull him into a soft kiss. Of course she couldn't help but sneak in a feel of his body, down his chest and to his butt with a quick squeeze. That ass was definitely phenomenal. Smirking at her thoughts, she pulled back.

"Nope. I wanna be outside for a bit more if that's okay," she finally said, "We have all night to be inside."

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

Lila nodded again and tugged on his arm.

"Come on. I'm a simple woman to please usually. I just wanna be without technology for a bit longer."

With that, he gave her a smile and grabbed things for hot dogs then led her outside. It didn't take long to get the fire started. She offered to help but he refused, saying something about women not needing to do the man's job. All the while she watched, mildly enchanted, as he got a huge fire going, got everything set out, and handed her a skewer.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It was quiet as she looked around, infatuated by the purples, oranges, and pinks in the dimming sky as well as the noises of nothing but nature.

"You're burnin' that."

Startled, she jerked the hot dog out and quickly blew out the flame. Upon further inspection, she decided it was definitely still edible.

"It's a good thing I don't mind burnt food," She said with a slight snicker.

"What got you so distracted?" he asked, taking a bit of his own.

She shrugged and looked around again.

"I just miss this. It's so peaceful. Quiet but so loud with life. It's heavenly."

Her blue eyes opened wide in surprise when his arm came around her, pulling her close. She almost questioned him, but he kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her upper back. The thought of conversation drifted from her mind and she started eating, silently enjoying her little slice of nature heaven. They each ate two more dogs before it was getting chilly enough out that she was getting goosebumps.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Kinda. Wanna show me that man cave you have?"

The fire was put out and she held his hand tightly as he took her inside in the near darkness. It made her chest ache and her thoughts race, but as long as she was touching him it was muted. She was incredibly thankful when they stepped in the well lit house.

"Why don't you head on down? I'm gonna grab drinks," he offered, opening the door and gesturing.

"Sure, thanks."

…

After several rounds of Mortal Kombat, Soulcalibur V, and some sports games she completely sucked at, Lila found herself lying sleepily on Allen's chest on the couch. His hand played with her hair as she ran her fingertips along his side, barely paying attention to the movie on the screen. The feels stumbling around her in chest were heavy, but good. The fact Allen was giving them to her? It baffled her mind. How did one go from nearly hating someone to being so content lying in their arms? She shouldn't be surprised though, with how their fucking had over time become more and more intimate, more time spent after the actual act just lying together. Maybe they had fought so much _because_ the sexual tension was there.

"You still awake?" he asked softly.

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"This might sound stupid, but I wanted to make sure you're actually havin' a good time," he explained.

Her eyebrows lifted and she turned her head slightly to catch his warm eyes.

Flashing him a small smile, she said, "I am. I've had more fun than I have in a long time."

His answering smile gave her tingles to go along with the happy heavy feeling that lingered. Resting her head back down, she let her eyes shut and relaxed into the feeling of his fingers in her hair. It wasn't long until she was dragged into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

These two seriously won't leave me alone! Come on AJ, get out of my muses for a second! Anyway, here be another chapter! It's a little shorter, but I got like 5 more chapters after this lined up so that should make up for it lol. This one goes a little more indepth on Allen and his kids, and just family feels all together.

* * *

When Lila woke up, she was surprised to find she was in a bed. A big, comfortable, gorgeous bed.

"What? How the hell did I get here?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

After pulling her messy hair into a bun, she climbed from the bed and opened the door to head down to the living room. Allen's voice in the kitchen caught her attention along with a tantalizing scent, and when she came in, she realized he was talking to someone on the phone as he plated food.

"You sure you're gonna make it dad?"

"Yeah bud. No worries. You know I'll be there when I say I will," Allen replied, putting a plate on the counter next to his cell phone.

There was a pause but then the voice came on again.

"I know. I just miss you."

The big man let out a low sigh and leaned into the counter. The tension was clear in his posture.

"I miss you too Ajay. I miss your brothers and sister too. I got you guys next weekend though. We can go camping and fishing if ya'll want," Allen said.

She watched the look of desperation on his face change to one of amusement as the kid on the phone instantly went on and on about proving he could catch bigger fish than his dad.

"Hey dad, I gotta go. Mom needs the phone," Ajay said.

"Alright kiddo. Love you. Let Avery, Albey, and Anney know I love them too, okay?"

"Love you too dad. I'll tell 'em."

Lila couldn't handle the melancholic expression on his face and thus decided to try to remedy it. He looked up as her footsteps became audible but before he could turn she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his back.

"Morning," he said when his hand covered hers.

"Good morning."

She peppered a few more kisses across his back before letting him go. He spun and wrapped her up immediately, their lips meeting softly.

"How'd I get in the bed?" she asked with a small grin.

"I carried ya. Didn't want your back hurtin'," he explained.

"You could have woke me up."

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I didn't want to."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled back and tugged at his ear playfully.

"I'm not a damn glass doll. I can handle walking my happy ass up the stairs," she argued.

"I know that darlin'. You're just so cute when you're sleepin'."

Her cheeks warmed and she pulled away, clearing her throat out of embarrassment.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Just eggs and bacon," he replied, reaching back and handing over a plate.

She thanked him and followed him to the kitchen table.

"So that was your son on the phone?"

That brought a smile to his face as he munched on bacon.

"Yep, that was Ajay, my oldest. He's got a soccer game this comin' Friday and then I get to take the kids from there until early Sunday morning," he explained.

"That's great! Is he good?"

"Oh he's phenomenal!" He paused and grinned, "Pun intended. He's a goalie and this entire season his team has only lost one game. They're headin' to finals soon."

Lila watched in fascination as he told her all about Ajay's soccer skills and how Avery was looking to get into baseball and Albey into T-ball. He spoke so animatedly and passionately about them, and especially Anney who was apparently going to be three in October. The light in his eyes told her the little girl had her daddy wrapped around her finger. She was right. He looked incredibly cute in dad mode.

"Why you smiling' so much?" he asked suddenly.

"Just enjoying listening to you talk about them," she admitted shrugging, "It's really... beautiful."

…

Heading to work on Sunday felt like a death sentence almost. Of course she still loved her career, and she wouldn't change it ever, but the weekend away had been perfect. Nature, video games, movies, cuddling, good food, and even better sex. It wasn't until they split up at the arena that she realized she hadn't talked to Chris all weekend. That reminder came in the form of said blonde glaring at her as he strutted her way.

"Where the hell have you been?! I haven't heard from you all weekend. Lover boy didn't bother to respond to me either! God Lila, you could have been hurt!"

Without thinking, she rose on her tiptoes and wrapped him in a hug. Chris hesitated then returned the embrace tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to battle the emotions bubbling in her guts.

"I think being around Allen is making me all soft," she murmured with a chuckle, "But I just- Thank you, uh, for everything you've ever done for me. You're like the big brother I never had. It- It means a lot."

"I'm old enough to be your dad kid," was all he said in return.

That made her smile as she rolled her eyes, squeezing him harder for a moment before letting him go. When she dropped back to her flat feet, he stared at her cautiously.

"What brought that on?"

"Just letting my emotions get to me I guess. Allen was talking to his son yesterday morning and it made me get all feely about my family and shit, and I realized I hadn't ever really thanked you for stepping in where they left and- Yeah."

The auburn haired woman bit her lip to stop the rambling and looked up at him nervously to find him smiling.

"You're not the worst stray I could have taken in. At least you haven't given me fleas yet."

Scoffing, she slapped his arm but the smile seemed glued to her lips. He caught her hand when she went to pull away and she was surprised when he held it in his.

"Seriously though Li?" he said, rubbing his thumb across her hand, "You deserve the best, kid. I'm happy to be your father figure as long as you'll have me. Besides, Sierra and Cheyenne could use another strong female role model."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly as Lila let out a sigh.

"Okay, let's stop this mushy shit. I can't cry right now," she giggled.

Chris chuckled and wrapped her in a hug again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She relished in the contact until she heard her name being called.

"Gotta go," she said, pulling back with a wide smile.

"Catch you later Li."

She rushed off to where she found Trinity and Sarona staring at her, looking as if she'd grown two heads.

"What?" she asked.

"Please explain what that just was?!"

Lila blinked slowly, confused, then asked, "Me and Chris hugging?"

"We don't ever see you guys hugging," Trinity replied.

"It was a little strange," Sarona added.

"Look, it wasn't like that. I just got a little emotional," Lila explained, "Now, onto another topic. How was your weekend off? Do anything exciting?"

"Unless you count sitting by a pool exciting, then no," Sarona said with a chuckle.

"Tell us all about your two day date," Trinity encouraged.

Lila rolled her eyes and said, "I talk about myself all the time. Let's talk about you guys!"

The two older women shared a look before simultaneously saying, "No."

Knowing she couldn't get out of it, she pulled the women to catering where she knew they could speak without prying ears. She didn't want anyone over hearing her gushing details about Allen considering they weren't out in the open yet. Plus, they probably didn't need to hear the details she was going to give.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry... Some of ya'll might dislike me for this chapter but it's not too bad. Our couple is far from perfect but they're still damn good. Expect drama in the future chapters as well! And of course, there's smut. :)

* * *

"Well this sucks," Lila snapped with a sigh, falling back onto the bed.

"It's not a big deal darlin'. We can meet up the next morning," Allen assured her, rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah, I know that," she muttered.

Rolling her eyes, she turned over and let out a low groan. She rather not admit it out loud, but she'd gotten used to the almost constant company of Allen. It felt weird to have to go back to not sleeping in his bed.

"You gonna room with Chris?" he asked as fingertips began caressing her upper back.

"Probably. I should ask him if he's cool with it since I've been staying with you. Let me do that real quick."

Lila leaned over and snagged her phone off the night stand, unlocking the screen just to find a text waiting. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she read the text and saw the picture.

"What in the fuck Nick?" she muttered huffily, quickly typing out a reply.

"Nick?" Allen asked, suddenly popping up over her shoulder.

"Yeah," she sighed, bringing up Chris's name in her texts.

'Hey, tomorrow night, can I ride and room with you? I'm in the live show with you but Allen's at the other one. Let me know so we can leave together in the morning.'

"What did Nick say?" the big man asked.

She wasn't sure why, but she had a bad feeling about telling Allen what the flirtatious blonde had sent her. Shivers rolled up her spine as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"It wasn't exactly what he said that was the problem," she hedged.

"What does that even mean?"

"Just- He sent a dick pic," she muttered, "Don't worry, I told him I wasn't interested."

Allen went tense against her back and she knew instantly she probably should have told him. It wasn't like her to lie though either.

"Why would he send you that?"

"You want the honest answer?" she asked.

She leaned back and bit her lip, unsure how he would take knowing her and Nick had hooked up before. That's why he had asked for her to hang out a while ago.

"Yeah," he said sharply.

"I'm not exactly proud of it, but he and I had sex a long time ago. It was before I even met you, but I guess he's hoping it'll happen again. I let him know in no uncertain terms that it wasn't happening. You can read the text if you want."

"Of course ya have," Allen sighed bitterly, falling back.

"What? What does that mean?" she snapped, turning to look at him in shock.

He rolled his eyes then scrubbed a hand down his face. Nose wrinkled in a grimace, she tried to ignore the pain in her chest at his sudden attitude change. He was being rather cold towards her.

"Why are you acting like this is a big deal? Nick and I haven't even been around each other except at work in months!"

"Just not a thing I wanna hear, that he's sending you pictures of his dick when you were gonna go on a date with him and screw him just last month," he muttered, siting up suddenly.

She watched in disbelief as he pulled on a shirt and started on his shoes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you right now? I turned him down Allen. I already explained multiple times why I was going with him that night. That shouldn't matter now that we agreed to try things out between us! You think I'd sleep with him while I'm... what the hell ever I am with you?!"

The look in his eyes as he stood made her feel two inches tall.

"I don't really know what you'd do."

"Oh for fucks sake. If you think I'm a cheater come right out and fucking say it. I've never cheated in my life, with anyone! Ask Chris!"

She jumped up as he simply snorted and turned. He was two seconds from getting slapped with that attitude.

"No, you're not fucking leaving. We're gonn-"

"We ain't doin' nothin' right now," he shot back.

With a furious scream, she darted at him and used all her body weight to shove him against the wall, earning a pained groan.

"Fucking stop you asshole!"

Suddenly her back slammed into the wall and his mouth was on hers, the pain sending lust straight to her brain. She snagged his hair and he groaned as she pulled his head back enough to speak.

"You're a fucking idiot," she snarled.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous," he growled before attacking her mouth again.

Her lips ached with the power he put against them and her shoulders pulsed under his tight hold. Once she was able to think a little more clearly, she slipped her hands up his shirt and dragged her nails down his abs, clenching deliciously against her fingers. His curse was trapped in her mouth. His belt and jeans were easy enough to undo and she thrust her hand in his jeans, moaning as she found him already half hard. Rubbing her palm over his cockhead to get it slick with precum, she worked her hand up and down. As she touched and kissed him she felt the pulsing need between her own thighs grow more with every groan he gave. All of a sudden she was dragged back and led backwards until she hit the bed hard. Between biting kisses, clothes were removed and thrown about until he forced her onto her stomach.

"Allen, I-"

"Hush," he growled lowly.

She tried to speak again but hands jerked her back suddenly onto his cock. Piercing pain and pleasure shot through her core as her head flew back, auburn hair flying around her face.

"Oh my fuck!"

His body worked hard against hers, hands touching everywhere they could reach, leaving her unable to do more than moan and cry out as he fucked into her pussy hard. It wasn't long until she felt the burning fire rip through her body for the first time, a scream leaving her mouth pitifully.

"That's right. Scream for me Lila. Let everyone know just who you fuckin' belong to," he moaned.

Finger curled in the sheets, her eyebrows furrowed as she rode back against his cock, drawing out the incredible pleasure swirling in her pussy. A hand came up and grabbed her right breast hard right as his other hand slid into her hair and yanked back. Furiously their bodies smacked together as his thrusts grew nearly punishing. It was overwhelming, unlike any encounter they'd had together. It hurt, but the pain made her brain shut off delightfully. She reached back and pushed at his thigh in a weak attempt to slow him but it seemed to only urge him on.

"Come on. Scream my name darlin'. Tell them all who fucks you so good baby."

Her mouth dropped open and she panted out his name.

"Louder," he snapped, a hand coming to smack her ass before returning to her breast.

"Mother fucking hell! Allen! Y-You do!"

The hand left again and skimmed speedily down her body until thick fingers brutally rubbed her clit.

"Fucking god that hurts! Don't stop! Please don't fucking stop!" she keened out.

Thankfully he didn't, instead his motions grew harder, more primal, until she was sobbing, sent over the edge.

"Allen!"

His name sounded loudly in the room as she shuddered and whimpered through his pounding.

"Damn Lila!"

Sweaty and tense, his body fell against hers. Collapsing under his weight, she fell panting onto the mattress, turning her face to the side in order to breathe. Hair strands that were stuck to her face tickled her lips as she struggled to breathe. When he moved, she felt a sense of longing hit her hard and immediately turned to face him and bury against him, pulling on his arm to bring it around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but stayed quiet, unsure how to explain what she was feeling.

"Did I hurt you?" he continued.

"No," She managed through her sore throat.

Her ass stung a bit, her pussy felt sore, and her throat did hurt, but it was all welcomed. It was the pain in her chest she didn't like. Despite it causing one of the hottest fucks she'd ever had, she still felt upset that he'd think about her like he had.

"Lila."

Swallowing thickly she looked up, just for him to frown.

"Why are you cryin'? I did hurt ya, didn't I?"

"No, I'm not hurting," She muttered.

She reached up and sighed as she realized she actually was crying. Rubbing away the wetness, she tried to ignore the goosebumps he left as his hand trailed up her bare side.

"Do- Do you actually think I would sleep with him? After all of this?"

He sighed and she met his warm eyes which were staring her down. A happy jolt struck her when he reached up and pushed her hair back, suddenly pulling her into him so her cheek was pressed against his.

"No. I was just upset that he would do that, and then hearin' that you'd had sex with him before made it worse. I always wondered but knowin' is different. I'm sorry I took it out on ya. You didn't do anything wrong," he murmured, "I'm sorry Lila."

"It's okay. And I understand you were upset, but it's not his fault either."

He let out a rumble and she pulled back, shushing him softly.

"You gotta realize only Chris, Joe, Trinity, and Sarona know about this, us. As far as everyone else knows, you and I are just now becoming friends at work, thus Nick thinks I'm still a free target," she explained slowly, "So you can't be angry at him for it."

The look on his face seemed frustrated, then angry.

"So tell him," he said, "That seems pretty simple."

She hesitated and took a quick breath before asking, "You do realize that everyone would know then? He's the biggest gossip in the company besides Nichole and Natalie."

"So be it. If it keeps everyone's grubby hands off ya, I'm up for it."

"So, you wa-"

"Be mine darlin'," he cut her off, leaning so their foreheads bumped, "We can tell Nick, Nichole, whoever. I don't care who, long as it means you're completely and only mine."

She took a second to digest the information before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, okay."

The kiss she got in return made the butterflies in her stomach storm harder, completely erasing the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, here comes some of the drama I was talking about. There's the start of some information here that some might catch, others may not but it will be discussed later in the story. All I can say is, there's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride ahead.

* * *

"Please say it isn't so. It's just some joke, right Lila?"

The small woman jumped in surprise, nearly knocking Chris's coffee from his hand in the process.

"Sorry," Nick apologized, stepping in front of the duo with a pout, "Were you serious in that text last night?"

"Uh, yeah?" she replied, confused, "Why?"

"Really? Damn it! I can't believe I missed my chance," he groaned, slamming his fist into his thigh.

Was he serious? Lila lifted an eyebrow as he suddenly gave her a charming smile.

"Come on, you gotta rethink this beautiful. You remember how much fun we had wh-"

"That's enough," Chris cut in, stepping between the two.

Lila silently thanked him with a hand to his back. She wasn't sure how much more she'd have been able to handle without reacting negatively.

"No one wants to hear about how bad you've got it for her, okay? Just go chase Nikki and leave Li alone," Chris demanded.

Nick groaned and peeked around to Lila.

"When you get bored of the good old country boy, you know where to find me beautiful."

"Excuse me?!"

She sucked in a breath, prepared to unleash holy hell on him, but Chris stopped her.

"He's leaving, let him go."

"Fucking dickhole. Where does he get off saying shit like that? Really? He knows nothing. In fact, if he'd come back I'd let him know just how he compares to the country boy. He'd be sad to realize how much he's lacking in-"

"Seriously. Don't wanna know," Chris sighed.

She tamped down on her temper and saw his cheeks red as he shook his head.

Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Let's just get through the show and we can go binge watch Disney movies or something."

"Fair enough."

…

Lila lifted her head from Chris's arm and answered the call on her phone quickly.

"Hey there," she said happily.

"Hey darlin'. I just got done showerin', bout to hit the hay. What are you doin'?" Allen said.

"Lying with Chris and watching Beauty and the Beast," she replied, laying her head back down, "Your match go well?"

"Yeah, Jon's not givin' me any lee-way," he replied with a chuckle.

"Nope, he won't. I'm really surprised the two of you never met in the indies. AJ Styles versus Jon Moxley would have been legendary," she said.

"That it would've."

There was a short pause as she yawned.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, get some too baby," he said softly.

Even over the phone and hundreds of miles away, his voice made her shiver. She had to smile.

"Will do."

"Tell Chris I said to keep you in line," he joked.

She almost retorted but Chris cut her off.

"You know it man," he said, "This kid doesn't stand a chance with trouble when I'm around."

Allen chuckled and she blushed, sending a glare up at the grinning blonde.

"Shut up, both of you. God, it's like having two dad's sometimes," She muttered, "Good night you jerk."

"Night darlin'."

She hung up and managed to land a smack on Chris, who only snickered in response. Tossing her phone on the night stand, she curled back up against his arm and let her eyes drift as she listened to the characters singing "Be Our Guest".

"Night," she muttered.

"Good night Li."

It wasn't long that she was asleep until she woke up, boiling hot. With a groan, she opened her eyes, terrified to find the room pitch black. The hand on her waist suddenly felt ominous, heinous, heavy with familiar greed.

"Li?" came a sleepy voice.

"It's dark," She whimpered.

"Fuck, come here sweetie," Chris mumbled, pulling on her.

She immediately rolled over and crawled straight into his embrace despite the suffocating heat.

"The electric must have gone out," he muttered, "It's okay. I've got you baby. Calm down. Jesus it's hot in here."

Eyes shut tight against the dark asininely, she focused on his words, on his hands petting down her hair. She knew she was shaking, could hear her breaths coming out fast, but she couldn't stop it. The phantom feeling of _his_ fat fingers on her thighs wouldn't leave.

"He's not here. It's just me and you. You hear me? No one will hurt you. Not now, not ever again."

Curling her fingers against his back, she nodded then tried and failed to stifle a sob. _He_ was speaking to her, telling how good she was, how proud he was she was keeping their secret.

 _Remember, it's our little game... You know your mommy and daddy wouldn't believe you anyway, right?... That's right. Great job Lila. Go ahead, touch it again. It won't bite you._

His grotesque laughter filled her ears.

"Lila."

"Stop," she gasped, scooting back.

He was here! His stench filled her nostril; sweat and alcoholic breath caked into a nauseating scent. The shadow moved towards her and in her fear, she lashed out, trying to strike him, get him away. Tears poured out as she scrambled back, the plummeting fear striking her gut as she almost fell off the bed.

"Stop! Don't touch me you monster!"

"Lila!"

"No! Get the fuck off of me!"

With a scream, she made contact but was suddenly brought close again. Familiar wafts of after shave filled her nose as she heard Chris shushing her. It wasn't him. It was Chris. She kept telling herself it wasn't that monster, that she wasn't eleven anymore. She couldn't stop the hiccups still, sure he was there in the dark; hiding, waiting.

"Baby, calm down, breathe slower," Chris urged.

"I-I can't," she snapped, "D-Don't you fuc-fucking think I wou-"

Warm lips met hers softly and slowly it all faded away. The fear, the panic, the voice, the phantom touches, everything except Chris. She sucked in a heavy breath through her nose and pressed her lips back against his. It was soft, safe, home. There was no sexual urge behind it, just one seeking safety. When he finally pulled back, she let him draw her in closer as her body let go of the tears and let the pain out.

"Shh baby. I've got you. I love you kid. You know I'd never let anyone hurt you. Just calm down."

He kept talking to her, touching her, giving her small kisses until she was too exhausted to stay awake and passed out in his arms. His tactic never failed.

The next time she awoke, the room was cool again. Dried sweat filled her nose and she cringed as she felt her raw cheeks, just for everything to rush back. Shuddering, she forced the bile back down, reminding herself it was nothing more than bad memories. As she turned she had to bite back a laugh as she came mere centimeters from Chris.

"Stop laughing," he grumbled.

"Sorry, just wondered when you got so clingy," she teased, trying to make light of the dark situation.

His eyes came open and she felt guilty as she saw how tired he looked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You know I'm here for you even during my beauty sleep," he said, cracking a smile.

When she gave one of her own, he pulled her closer and leaned up, kissing her forehead.

"He ever been around when that's happened?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "I'm nervous for when he does. It's sure to happen some time. What if he thinks there's something wrong with me?"

Lila squirmed under his narrowed gaze until he sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with you Li. If he likes you as much as he seems to, he'll understand."

"It's been almost fifteen years. I should be over this. It's not like he-"

"Not like what Lila? Like he didn't abuse your trust, abuse his authority to assault a little girl? There is nothing wrong with what you feel. There is everything wrong with that man," he spoke harshly, making her flinch, "Baby, you gotta stop blaming yourself."

Blinking back emotions, she nodded but said, "I don't know what I would have done without you over the years. You've been the only one here for me and it's really weird to think someone else is going to get exposed to this. I'm just... I'm afraid he won't be able to accept all the baggage that comes with me when we get more serious."

"You'll just have to see when it gets to that point," Chris replied.

With a sigh, she nudged his chin up and burrowed her face into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, soaking in his body heat and the attention.

"You know what I thought the first time this happened?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you were actually calling me a monster, saying it all at me. It took you screaming at him in more detail to understand what was going on. You scared the life out of me."

"Great, he's really gonna run," she muttered with a weak chuckle.

"Not necessarily. While you scared me, it made me realize just how much you needed someone. That's why I put up with all your blow outs and shit fits. It's also why I deal with your bitchy comments now even, not to mention you've kind of grown on me," he said, making her grin.

"Don't think you're gonna get rid of me now. You're my family," she muttered.

"Mm, I wouldn't ever want to get rid of you Li. You're too entertaining," he paused as she snickered, "And I love you too much to do that anyway kiddo. You know that right?"

She nodded and said, "I love you too. I'm sorry I'm being all emotional. This, everything really, is so new. It's been so long since I've been in a relationship. I don't know how he's going to react to my problems and I'm also getting nervous because I know this means I'm gonna see you less and- and- It's just a lot at once."

"We'll get over it one step at a time. I'm always gonna be right by your side Lila."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, guys, I hate to give away part of a potential plot twist but I need your opinions! There's two directions this is going to go. One less dramatic and less heart wrenching, one more so. On a scale of one to ten, (One is no don't do it, ten is yes do it) how acceptable would you find a minor situation with Chris/Lila? There will be no relationship, but it would be a short little thing and smut would be involved of course. I know some might find that weird or a totally bad idea so I want your opinions!

* * *

" _I don't understand why he dislikes you so much," Trinity muttered with an eye roll._

" _He's constantly trying to rile me up. It's like he likes to shove his stupid religion in my face. One silly kiss! That's all he saw. And it was a joke. Everybody knows Saraya is happily taken and not into women anymore. He'd keel over if I told him about my hook ups back in the day," Lila snickered, imagining the angry look on the man's face._

" _Shit, here comes trouble," Sarona whispered._

 _Lila looked up and immediately her gaze was drawn to Allen who was talking with Chris of all people._

" _I swear if he tries to brain wash Chris, I'm going to prison," Lila muttered, jumping up from her seat._

 _Without a second thought, she rushed over._

" _Chris, think fast."_

" _Wha- Oh!" the Canadian man gasped._

 _She launched herself straight into his arms. He groaned but caught her easily._

" _What are you doing kid? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Chris asked with a chuckle._

" _Mm, nah. I just missed you. Also, trying to save you from the judgy asshole," she spoke, just loud enough for Allen to hear._

" _What does that even mean?" Allen asked gruffly._

 _She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Fuck, why did he have to be good looking? Weren't ugly personalities supposed to go with ugly faces? She shook her head and let out a small, short laugh._

" _Just that I don't need you corrupting Chris into hating me like you apparently do. He's good, no worries."_

" _We're talking about the match we have tonight," Chris filled her in._

 _She shrugged and said, "He could be subtly brain washing you still."_

 _Allen rolled his eyes and said, "Real mature. Why don't you go be a harlot somewhere on someone other than a married man?"_

 _Cheeks reddening in anger, she forced Chris to let her go._

" _Now listen here you prick! I-"_

" _I'll catch you later Chris," Allen said suddenly, turning without a second glance._

 _Oh, he was not going to just ignore her after that, was he?_

" _Get back here you bigoted mother fucker!" she cried, "Allen Jones!"_

 _He went into a room and she completely ignored the common courtesy of knocking, following him in. Luckily it seemed to be an empty locker room. She opened her mouth to yell at him some more just to find him shirtless, eyebrow raised._

" _Look, I'm trying to get ready here so unless you want a show, leave."_

" _Keep your pants on for five minutes and listen to me. I don't know why you keep fucking with me, but if you keep it up, I will not hesitate to smack the hell out of you. Do you got it? What you said about me and Chris? That was uncalled for! I would never-"_

" _Yeah, I don't really believe there's anythin' you wouldn't do," he snorted, "Now get out."_

 _Anger flushed through her being and she rushed forward, landing a loud smack on his face. The look in his eyes had her stepping back._

" _You dare put your filthy hands on me?" he snarled._

" _Shit, I- Fuck!"_

 _Her head smacked hard on the lockers as he shoved her back, making her cry out pitifully._

" _Don't you ever touch me again, you got it you little harlot? I don't know where those hands have been and I don't want anythin' from you."_

 _Reaching up, she snagged his hair and jerked hard._

" _Fuck. You. Jones," She spat, "Get_ your _hands off of_ me _."_

 _Suddenly pain was rearing back in her skull as he pushed her harder, his lips smashing roughly on hers. Startled, she gasped, earning a tongue in her mouth. As the shock wore off, she chanced touching his chest. Damn was he solid. Moaning she parted her lips farther, letting her tongue dance with his. It gave her a heady feeling between her thighs. For too long she'd not felt the touch of a man in this manner, and it was like hard liquor on an empty stomach. Disregarding rational thought, she reached down and pulled at his jeans, finding the button already undone and zipper half down. She stuck her hand in and instantly found hard flesh cased beneath boxers._

" _Oh fuck," She moaned, parting their lips to breathe, "You're big."_

" _Don't talk," he muttered as his hand shoved up her skirt and pushed aside her panties._

" _Fuck you," She panted, trying to ignore the anxious lust at feeling his hands on her thighs, "I'll speak all I damn want."_

 _His mouth covered hers suddenly as a finger slipped into her core. Her moan was silenced against his lips. Thick and fast he worked her open with his fingers until she was soaking wet. Allen jerked away, catching her by surprise, but he simply sat and reached into his locker, pulling out a condom. She looked on in disbelief. He really was thick, everywhere. She moved closer, aching to feel his cock inside her, waiting until he pulled her over. Getting the silent request, she maneuvered her feet to behind the bench and quickly sat down. His groan was loud as his face fell against her breasts, but she was entirely silent, her breath taken away by how full she felt._

" _Move," he demanded._

 _She quickly got to work, her breath returning fast as she fought against the cries bubbling in her chest. Each rock of her hips brought him right to her sweet spot. Fingers dug into her ass as he pulled her closer to his body, holding her down as he thrust up._

" _Fuck that feels good. Oh my god. I- I- Ngh!"_

" _Damn you harlot, you gonna cum already?" he muttered._

" _Yes! Fuck me harder asshole," she groaned._

 _His arms came around her and pinned her down as bliss curled in her belly, threatening to break loose with every thrust of his cock. Unable to handle the feeling, she fell against him as raging waves stormed her body, coming out in high pitched screams._

" _Oh shit Lila," he groaned, his body rumbling against hers, "You're really fuckin' tight. Damn."_

 _Her name coming from his mouth had her weak as he moaned and his dick throbbed through the condom. Once she was able to breathe again, she pulled back, eyeing him carefully._

" _Get off me," he bit out._

" _Gladly," she snapped._

 _As she fixed her panties and skirt, she tossed him nervous glances repeatedly._

" _This goes to no one," he said suddenly, turning with fiery eyes._

" _You think I want people to know I fucked the company bigot?" she huffed, "I'd rather everyone think I was fucking Chris."_

 _He narrowed his eyes to which she smirked._

" _Now kindly fuck off and leave me alone asshole."_

 _With that, she flounced from the room, a slight twinge in her step that she wouldn't admit the reasoning to._

…

Waking from her nap was awkward. From the ache between her legs due to dreaming about her and Allen's first time, to the fact Chris still had a hold on her, had her waging a mental battle. Deal with the throbbing need to let him sleep while still having terrible thoughts, or get up and end up waking him.

"Oh for fucks sake," she mumbled when Chris's arm tightened on her waist, pressing on her bladder and making her issue worse, "Chris, man, wake up."

He grumbled and pulled her closer, causing an wince and a gasp. Oh hell no. She nudged him off and jumped up, face bright red at the direction her thoughts had done.

"Nope, nope. Not going there," she mumbled to herself.

Chris started to stir so she took the chance to run off, locking herself in the bathroom. It took a moment to calm her breathing before she could empty her bladder and wash up, splashing water on her face to cool her red cheeks. She'd battled this demon years ago when she'd first gotten close with Chris. He was a gorgeous man and she wasn't blind, but he was married and now she was in a serious relationship. So why were those feelings rearing their ugly head again? Cursing to herself, she opened the door and stepped out just to find Chris stretching, showing off his taunt tanned muscles. She closed her eyes, gathered her composure, and entered the room. The demon would not win. It was too far down the road for it to start back up.

"You okay?"

Her blue eyes shot up and she felt guilty, like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

"I'm fine. Just off from last night," she half-lied.

That was probably why her feelings had flared up suddenly. He'd helped her calm down from that dangerous edge, held her, and then she'd gotten turned on by dreaming of Allen. That was all.

"Are you going to be okay? You gonna make it through the show?" he asked, worry clear on his face.

Smiling tightly, she nodded and said, "Yeah, we're good. Let's just go."


	13. Chapter 13

Alright! So far I've gotten a lot more yeses than no's about Chris. What I will do, if I go that direction, is have the actual smut in a separate part so those who aren't into it don't have to read it. And as for all the worries, Lila would not be cheating, just so that's clear. Anyway, have some sweet love drama. :)

* * *

"Okay, I need to tell you something and you not freak out," Lila murmured, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention.

"What's up Li?" Trinity asked, just as quiet, "Did something happen with you and Chris?!"

Lila jumped back and asked, "What?! Where did that come from?"

The elder woman shrugged and looked away as she said, "You guys looked a little off this morning. I thought maybe something had happened with all that tension between ya'll."

The auburn haired woman shook her head in disbelief, unwilling to even broach that ridiculous subject.

"I haven't gotten my period yet. It's like clock work with my birth control and now it's decided to skip it!" she hissed, heart pounding.

The looked on Trinity's face matched the anxiety she felt. If her fears were right, she was screwed.

"You think...?"

"I mean, there's no other explanation for it to be off by four days but it still doesn't make sense. My birth control has never failed before! What do I do?"

"Tell him," Trinity said solemnly, "From what I've seen these past two months, Allen is really a decent guy, and he already has kids so he should at least be comfortable talking about it."

Swallowing the crippling fear she felt, she nodded. Trinity was right. She had to talk to Allen about it.

"Hey chika-dees, what are we talking about?" Renee asked, suddenly dropping into the seat by Trinity.

Lila gave a minute shake of the head towards Trinity who then said, "Aw, just talking about our guys. What you been up to girl?"

Thankfully the blonde took the bait. Trinity, master of distraction. Lila owed her a bunch for all she was doing.

"Speaking of men, I need to go find mine," Lila said, offering them a smile, "See you later guys."

It took a few minutes, but she found him talking to Rami and Kevin.

"Hey there darlin'," Allen said warmly, pulling her instantly against his side with a kiss to the top of her hair.

"Hey Rami, Kevin," she said, momentarily engrossed in the smile Allen was giving her, "Babe, I think I forgot my phone charger out in the truck. Can you come help me look?"

His eyebrows furrowed so she patted his back a few times, putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Please?"

"Of course, excuse me gentlemen."

With that, she led him outside. She got his help to climb up in the truck and he looked confused when she didn't do more than stare at her hands.

"What's botherin' you baby?" he asked, rubbing her thighs gently.

"I- I need you to not get mad at me okay? Not that it's really my fault, but just-"

She saw a dark look cross his face and in order to avoid him jumping to any big conclusion she blurted it out.

"I'm four days late for my period. I might be pregnant," she said quickly before slapping her hands over her face in embarrassment.

When she didn't hear yelling or feet storming off, she chanced a peek through her fingers and found him just staring, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Four days? I'm guessin' you're pretty regular if you're worried then?"

She nodded and took her hands down as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, well then, the first step is a home pregnancy test," he sighed, "We can go after the show tonight."

Chewing her lip, Lila nodded and looked over at the arena. Could she really be though? There was no other explanation. It could also cause her fluctuating emotions. She shook her head and leaned back against the seat, battling tears.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, "We don't know anythin' yet and even if ya are, it's not like we can't handle it."

She spared him a weak look and asked, "You're not gonna be mad? I mean, I've been on my birth control regularly and I've never missed a day of it or anything! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Baby, stop frettin' okay? There's nothin' good that'll come of it. Just focus on your promos tonight and once were done we'll stop at a CVS or somethin' and you can test in the morning. That's when it's best to do it," he added on.

"I didn't know that, see. I'd be terrible at this anyway. Let's just hope I'm not."

Allen's strong arms wrapped around her body and she had to smile at the fact she was almost as tall as him when she sat in the truck.

"If ya are, please tell me you wouldn't consider getting' rid of 'em," he said softly.

Instant disgust filled her gut and she shook her head no.

"Never. That's not something I believe in."

"Thank the lord," he sighed, "Thank _you_."

…

"I've never had three minutes of my life that were so stressful," she muttered, tapping her nails on the back of his hand.

He offered her a reassuring smile and pulled her closer so her head rested beneath his on his chest. It brought warmth and battled down the anxiety flipping in her gut. Suddenly the alarm went off and it shattered the calm she'd started to collect. She gathered up the courage to rise but he pulled her back down into his lap.

"Look, no matter how this comes out, it doesn't change us, alright?" he asked.

"Not at all," she murmured.

A hand lifted her face and warm lips covered hers gently, coaxing a few small kisses from her.

"Come on, let's go check."

He swatted her butt when she stood, earning an amused glower. Snatching up the stick, she looked at it earnestly.

"One line means not pregnant, right?" she asked him.

"Right," he answered.

Turning it around she showed him the little window and saw the relief on his face that matched her own feelings.

"You should test again in three days if ya don't get your period, and maybe see a doctor," he said.

Lila paused and looked him over with a small grin.

"It's crazy that you know more about this than I do."

"I got four kids, what do ya expect?" he joked.

That made her hesitate. As things were getting more serious between them, she started thinking more to the future and their entire relationship. Everything had been good so far, besides the two fights about Nick, and she questioned if it would continue that way when they were together six months, a year, or more. At this point they'd been officially together two months and about a week, but they'd been having sex a little over five months. It had been a whirlwind deal for sure. Which is why she was getting nervous about her thoughts.

"While we're on this topic, I have a stupid question," she mumbled, turning towards the sink to throw away the test in the waste bin next to it.

"What's that?"

"Since you already have four kids, do you ever want more?" she manged to whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

She did want kids eventually. That'd always been a big deal for her. As he wrapped her up, she felt her guts clench, ready for disappointment.

"Do you want kids?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean, eventually. It's something I've always looked forward to, but right now I'm obviously trying to keep up with my wrestling and everything so maybe another year or so?"

She stumbled over her thoughts. Never had she felt so unintelligent.

"A year sounds fair," he said suddenly, "I should still be able to make babies at that point."

The teasing tone of his voice took the edge of her worry and she looked up at the mirror to find him staring back with a small smile.

"Y-You'd want to?" she stammered.

"Of course darlin'. Alright, let me lay it all out for ya. At first, I had a big problem with ya between your sexuality and your smart mouth, but all that is gone at this point. I don't see the annoying, foul mouthed woman I saw then. I see a beautiful, smart, funny, sweet woman that I really like. Which is surprising considerin' I thought Wendy and I were gonna be it. I didn't expect to be single again at thirty eight, nor with a completely different woman at forty. I'm not complaining by the way. Twenty years we were married and it wasn't exactly the best, but you can see why this is a little different than if I were your age for example. I'm more willin' to look at the serious things a relationship would entail. I'm not afraid to talk about havin' another baby or anythin' else."

Her breaths stuttered as he pulled her back close to his body. She was torn between feeling anxious and feeling excited at the prospect of everything that could be between them.

"If we're still strong come next year, I'm sure we can work on havin' a baby. The only stipulation is they will be rings. I don't play around with that part darlin'."

Wide from shock, her eyes met him, finding him studying her face seriously.

"I- I-"

She couldn't form words and instead swallowed thickly and nodded. It was overwhelming. Sure, they weren't talking now, or even a few months from now, it was a whole year away, but hearing that he'd actually want all of it made her brain turn to mush. Spinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a possessive kiss, enjoying the feel of his hands running down her back.

"I know it's a lot to think about, but we have plenty of time baby. No rush on anythin'."

She nodded again before bumping her nose against his, three words lying on the tip of her tongue, begging to come out. It couldn't be though, right? She couldn't love him after such a small amount of time. As his half lidded gaze bore into hers and their lips met, she contemplated if she was seriously falling in love with the Georgian man.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, here comes something pretty big for our couple guys. Let me know what'cha think!

Also, this is Lila's picture representation.

http (colon) (forwardslash twice) .com (forwardslash) user (forwardslash) KailynnYukari (forwardslash) media (forwardslash) .html

Obviously just put in the slashes and dots and it'll go. Sorry, I suck at this technology thing so I don't know how to do this otherwise lol.

* * *

Four months. It was hard to believe. Lila rolled over and gently ran her hand along Allen's slightly fuzzy torso, just needing to feel him. It really felt like a dream, still! Tracing the tattoos on his side, she had to smile at what they represented. Last week she had met his kids for the first time. They were probably the best kids she'd ever seen, sweet and well behaved and incredibly adorable. Of course they did have their dad's genes which helped that. She smiled and lifted her palm to run her fingers along his facial hair. He really was perfect. He spent all the time the kids were there playing with them, talking with them, and Anney was constantly glued to his hip. That was also probably due to the fact they were celebrating her birthday. While Lila had missed Albey's birthday the previous month because she felt too awkward to join, she was glad to get to be there for Anney's. The little girl had turned three and was learning to enjoy opening gifts, which was a ball to watch, especially when she'd opened Lila's gift and let out a loud screech. Apparently she had a huge thing for My Little Pony, specifically Rainbow Dash Allen had informed her. So the Rainbow Dash stuffed pony, purse, and jacket had been an instant favorite. It ended up with the girl hugging her knees and saying thank you over and over again before running off to open the rest of her gifts. Although she felt weird as Anney's mother Wendy was right across the yard not hiding her glare, it made her heart flutter and really sealed that she did for sure want kids, and only enforced that she wanted _him_ as her kids father.

"What are ya doing awake?" Allen asked, that sleepy tone coating his voice again.

She shivered and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Just thinking. Good morning by the way."

"Mmm, good morning," he replied.

His arm came around her waist and tugged her until she slid onto his hips. Lip aching from the pressure of her teeth, she let out a soft gasp as she felt his noticeable bulge against her crotch, very hard through both of their underwear. Allen smirked and she couldn't help but smile back, his excitement catching.

"I'd love to wake up with ya on top of me every mornin'," he murmured, reaching up and brushing hair from her face, "For multiple reasons."

"Oh, so it's not only because I can fuck you really well?" she teased, enjoying the heat across his cheeks for a second.

All of a sudden they were flipped over and she was on her back, pinned stiffly beneath him.

"I prefer you under me where I can fuck you instead."

His breath washed down her neck and made her hair stand on end, a weak noise coming from her mouth when his hips rutted into hers.

"I think you do too darlin'," he practically purred, his fingers running up her stomach, under her top, until a hard flick caught her nipple, "But to answer your question, no it's not just because you fuck me so well, although that is definitely one reason. I like seein' your beautiful face without all the make up and your hair all messy, wearin' nothing except your so called pajamas and that lovely smile of yours."

Lila was torn between being embarrassed at his compliments and turned on by his lips still moving along her throat. Her choice was made for her when he placed a bite to her collar bone. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she slid her hands into his locks and pulled him up into a passionate kiss.

"Why. Are. You. So. Sweet?" she asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Because I gotta make some attempt to match your sweetness," he teased once he pulled back.

Slowly he moved down, placing a kiss in the dip between her breasts right above her tank top before lifting the fabric and kissing her belly button, then right above her panties. Her thighs clenched in anticipation as he looked up her body and their eyes met. She heard a whisper of his voice before fingers hooked in her panties and pulled them down. As his hands pushed her legs up and apart, she couldn't help but watch the expression on his face. When his tongue came out to lick his lips, she had to look away with bright red cheeks. It was too intense to see him so into her body. Shuddering breaths jerked into her lungs as she felt his lips pressing to her clit. Immediately afterwards, the assault started. Delicious, light flicks tongued against her nub, making her legs and her hands twitch. She focused on breathing, on not succumbing too quickly, but he was making her lose that battle. Panting, she clawed at her thighs and let out a keening moan as he sucked gently.

"A-Allen," she groaned.

He pushed her legs farther part before he slid two fingers in, making her hiss at the sudden intrusion. It was dynamically hard and slow; she was blissed out of her mind and yet craving more.

"Baby, faster," she begged.

Without a single word, her wish was granted. Her back arched off the bed at the sudden rush of pleasure bursting through her core.

"O-Oooh oh my god," She gasped.

She could feel her blue orbs rolling into the back of her head as she scrambled to grab hold of the blanket, trying to keep herself grounded. When his fingers hooked up, she knew it was going to be over quick.

"Sh- Oh fuck, t-that's- so good," She keened, one hand finding his head and just holding his hair.

Mere seconds later the pulsing became too strong and burst across her body. If she was in her right mind she'd realize she was probably hurting him, but the ecstasy won out as she moaned loudly. Finally he pulled back and she tugged on his hair, grinning breathlessly as he climbed over her.

"You are so fucking incredible," she groaned, pushing him onto his back.

Without wasting any more time she tugged at his boxers, glaring at him when he laughed at her struggle.

"Why am I incredible now?" he asked teasingly.

"Hmm, let me state the reasons," she retorted with a smirk, sliding over his hips, "You're incredibly sweet, a perfect gentleman if I ever saw one. You're beyond handsome, more than gorgeous. You're-"

Her words were lost in a moan as she was forced down onto his cock.

"Fucking huge," She gasped out.

"Damn right baby. Now ride me darlin'."

She planted her hands on his chest and gave him a wink before rolling her hips. He groaned which only spurred her on faster, each drop getting his dick deeper and deeper into her pussy until he was stabbing the spot that had her toes curling.

"I-It's so f-fucking ridiculous how fast you- ngh- you make me cum," she panted out.

Hands forced her down until their lips were smashed, causing her to struggle to breathe. One hand came up and took hold of her throat lightly, squeezing perfectly. The hand on her back moved down and their lips met harshly until her climax threatened to break as he thrust up into her hard.

"Cum with me Lila," he moaned.

At the last second, as the flickers tormented her insides, he squeezed her throat harder and she forced her eyes open to find him staring back; along with a screaming orgasm, the dreaded words came out.

"Oh fuck I- I love you," she moaned, satisfaction coating every inch of her insides as he came with a low groan.

He was silent as the realization of what she said hit her just as hard as her pleasure had, stealing her breath as she met his eyes again. His intense blue orbs were wide. Panting, she wanted to cry as he did nothing, his hand falling away.

"I- I- fuck," Lila whispered, slowly lifting, "I'm sorry!"

Eyes filled with tears and cheeks hot, she sniffed and rolled away. Without much thought she jerked on her shirt and shorts and took off without anything else. Even as the door shut, she heard nothing from Allen. She raced as fast as she could down the hall, keeping her eyes forward as she passed a few of the hotel staff, until she stopped at Chris' room.

"Hold your horses. It's too damn early for that noise," Chris yelled.

She changed weight from foot to foot until the door swung open. Chris stared silently for a moment before he reached out and yanked her in. No questions asked or words said, he hugged her tight. The burning in her throat grew painfully until she unleashed the first sob.

"I- I said I loved him and- and he didn't say anything. Of course I'm a damn fucking idiot and ran off before he could really say anything, but- God he looked so surprised and- Why am I so dumb?!"

"You're not dumb Lila. Don't say stupid shit like that," he muttered, pulling her into the room to the bed.

Chris sat and pulled her down with, not letting her go for a second. She swallowed, hoping to force the pain down with her saliva, but her heart felt like it was splintering.

"I- I shouldn't have said it. It was too early. And I just blurted it out as I came and I couldn't stop it. He's gonna think I'm some crazy woman or something now and-"

"Shut up."

Lila looked up in shock at his tone of voice, a flicker of anger lighting in her gut.

"You're not crazy, and who said it's too early? Who gets to gauge when it's too early or too late? That's for everyone to decide on their own," he said sternly, "How did he react exactly?"

She flushed slightly and pushed hair back as she looked away.

"He just stared at me and stopped touching me immediately. So I just threw on clothes and ran. When- When you hear that immediate silence and see fear like that? It's too soon. I should have known better. We've only been together for four months. That's- That's too early for most people," she muttered.

"You're not most people though Lila," Chris replied, forcing her head back up gently.

Frustration started up as her lip wobbled in response to the care in his eyes. She was being too overly emotional. It was ridiculous that she was acting like she was. She reigned her emotions in before speaking.

"Explain?" she asked softly, confused.

He chuckled and smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"You're not like everyone else Li. You're so passionate and lively. With your temper and your love you know no bounds, and that includes with romance. You... You don't follow society for anything which means you shouldn't when it comes to your relationship either. Who gives a fuck what other people think is the right time. No relationship is the same. Four months with one person can outweigh something you felt for someone you were with for four years. Time doesn't control love," he explained gently, "And you're too unique to let it control you either."

Biting her lip to stop the trembling, she fell forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his skin. The sobs were uncontrollable as she felt him rubbing her back and shushing her. Suddenly there was pounding on the door. She shot up and anxiously stared at the wooden object.

"Chris! Is Lila in there?!"

"Yeah," Chris replied, rising to his feet, making her slide off.

"Shit, don't! I look a mess and w-"

"Lila? Hush," Chris snapped, leveling her with a look.

She gave him a simpering glare but kept quiet. When the door opened, she dumbly stared at Allen, who looked out of breath.

"We need to talk, please," he said softly.

Nodding, she got up and took his offered hand.

"Call me later," Chris said as the door shut behind her.

Full of nerves, she let Allen lead them back to the room. We need to talk was never a good thing. Especially following her admission. Once they were in the room, she sat on the bed and stared lifelessly at her bare feet, asininely realizing she needed to trim her nails.

"Look, if you're going to tell me I said it too soon, or you don't feel that strong for me, please just save it and let me pack my shit and leave," she muttered.

"Why would I say that?" he asked suddenly.

With a snort she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"It's only been four months. You looked like I had told you I had an STD or something when I said it. That equals me having fucked up. I get it. I-"

Almost painfully he jerked her face up and put a finger over her lips. That was the third time by both him and Chris she'd be silenced. She grimaced and pulled away, keeping her mouth shut as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Lila, I was surprised, that's all. I didn't expect you to tell me you loved me durin' sex ya know? You didn't mess up and I don't want ya packin' anythin'. You're stayin' right here with me. I've been tryin' to figure out how to say it. Didn't know if I should do it over some romantic dinner or somethin'. Because I love you too darlin'."


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, I hope ya'll don't hate me after this and continue to read... Here come the big bad worst drama yet for our couple, and probably the worst there will be, but I promise its not the end for them. If you want to read the scene between Chris and Lila, it will be put in a separate story called "Lila and Chris Offshot". Here's to hoping you stick with me! Review but don't flame please lol.

* * *

Lila looked up in surprise to Allen who had a similar expression on his face, both confused who'd be knocking on his door. It was their first day off since they'd professed their love and Lila was looking forward to spending the whole day indoors cuddling and sexing it up with him. A visitor would ruin that.

"Give me a second darlin'," he said, setting down his pizza as he stood.

She leaned back and looked curiously to the entryway, frustrated that she couldn't see the door. Voices filtered to her ears but were too quiet to distinguish until she heard the crying. The door shut and she felt her heart plummet as he walked back in with none other than Wendy under his arm, sporting a black eye and tear tracks.

"I-I just don't see h-ho-how he could do this to meeee," she wailed.

Frustrated but not wanting to look like an ass, Lila sat up and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Wendy shot her a glare and snapped, "Does it look like it's okay?!"

Lila flinched at the hostility and Allen shot her an apologetic look. Taking a deep breath, she offered a sincerely worried look. The woman did look rough.

"Go on up. Get cleaned up and you can eat when you're done if you're hungry," Allen said, rubbing her upper back.

A bitter green eyed monster roared to life in her chest as Wendy hugged Allen and thanked him with a kiss to the cheek. Fucking bitch. She shot Lila a grimace of a smile as she walked by.

"Okay?" Lila asked simply, flopping her hands down in frustration, "What just happened?"

He groaned and sat on the couch, rubbing a hand down his face.

"I guess her boyfriend beat her up and kicked her out."

"So she came here... Why?" Lila muttered.

"Lila, did you not hear what I said?" he asked tensely.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I did. And that's fucked up. But why didn't she go to her family or something? Why her ex husband? And where are your kids Allen? I sure as fuck hope she didn't leave those babies with an abusive asshole."

Her voice came out rough as she felt raw emotion pour through her body.

"They're with her mom. They're safe."

She turned and shot him an exasperated look, to which he shrugged.

"Allen!"

He jerked up and was immediately on his feet, heading to the hallway.

"What Wen?" he called as he jogged up the stairs.

"Fucking great. This is just... of course," she muttered.

Shoving her fingers through her hair, she got up and took out her phone, calling Trinity.

"Hey babes! What's going on Li?" Trinity answered.

She stepped out the back door and sighed, leaning on the railing of the porch.

"So Allen's ex wife is here because her boyfriend beat her up. She got the kids to her mom's, but came here... Does that make sense to you?" Lila muttered quietly.

"What? Really? No. That's stupid."

"She looks bad. Her eye is all swollen and shit, so I guess it's sadly true, but why did she come here Trin?" Lila asked exasperatedly.

Tapping her fingers on the railing, she stared out over the woods as she heard Trinity talking to someone in the back ground. It was a few moments before she replied.

"That's fucked up," Trinity offered softly.

"I'm hoping she'll be gone by tonight after she's calmed down or whatever."

She looked up as the door shut and saw Allen with a far away look on his face.

"I gotta go Trin. Love you."

"Love you too girl. Call me again if you need to."

Sliding her phone in her pocket, she turned and waited as Allen cleared his throat.

"She- She's got bruises all over her back. It's pretty bad. He tried to rape her. I told her she could stay here as long as she needed to, and we can bring the kids here to-"

"How long does that mean?" Lila asked sharply.

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. It then registered what he'd said. On her back. So he'd seen her shirtless.

"Fucking ridiculous," she spat.

While she was extremely jealous, that wasn't the main issue. Her issue was that he was bringing his ex wife and the mother of his kids into his home with her there, without asking if she was comfortable. It's not like she had a vehicle to up and leave in.

"Look, you gotta understand that sh-"

"I understand that you just completely didn't think about how I may feel. I get wanting to help her. You have history and I sympathize with any woman being abused, but she has family! Her mom has the kids. She could have stayed there," Lila argued.

"She said she felt safer here."

"Course she does. She'll have you answering her every beck and call, probably holding her every time she cries."

"Lila, you are not being fair," he snapped.

Jerking her head up, she narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't even try that."

"She was beaten! He nearly raped her. You can't have any idea what that is like so-"

All of a sudden all she could see was red. She shoved him hard and stepped back as surprise crossed his face.

"Fuck you asshole. I can't huh? How about the fact I've been beaten Allen? How about the fact I _have_ actually been raped?! How about the fact that any time I'm in the fucking dark I remember that mother fucker touching me from fifteen fucking years ago! I was nine Allen, nine! And I had _no one_. I didn't have a mom and dad to run to because the so called parents were in his proverbial flock of sheep, believing everything that false prophet spewed, eating it up like candy. She should be fucking _glad_ she has them and respect the fact you're _divorced_ and your _supposed girlfriend_ is here with you!"

Fueled by frustration, she grabbed the potted plant on the railing and sent it sailing with a snarl. When she turned she found him in shock.

"Yeah, I understand her alright. I understand the pain, the terror. All of it! But she didn't have to come here, and you didn't have to welcome her like that without at least asking me or telling me first. I may not be your wife, but I figured you'd respect me more than that."

Wiping off the tears angrily, she tried to push past him only to be hugged hard.

"I had no idea."

"That's because no one except Chris knew. No one needed to know. I don't go looking for fucking sympathy. Now let me go before I smack the hell out of you. I'm still pissed that I have to dwell with her for how ever fucking long. I'm assuming it'll be a while. This shit doesn't just go away."

He held her tight, until the door opened slightly.

"Allen, I need you please. I need help getting redressed."

Spine straightened, Lila froze and seethed silently as Allen gave her a somber look and followed Wendy back inside.

"I see how it is," she muttered, pulling out her phone and texting Chris.

'You near Gainesville at all?'

'Kinda, what's up kid?'

'How far? Wanna come get me if I give you the address? There's an issue and I can't be here much longer until it's resolved.'

'Is it serious?'

'I'm about to walk my happy ass to a hotel.'

'Gotcha. It'll be about three hours. You gonna last?'

'Yeah. Thanks. Love you.'

'Love you too Li.'

She put her phone away and went inside, cringing as she saw Allen applying cream to a nasty bruise on Wendy's lower back. That had to hurt. She was torn between civility and jealousy.

"Can you make me a gin and tonic? I need something to deal with this," Wendy asked softly.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't move."

Maybe she was bitter about the fact Wendy had many people to turn to, as well as the other things. All of it was not setting well in her gut. Breezing past without a word, she plopped down on the couch and brought out her phone, scrolling through twitter. It was a measly attempt at distraction but it words, answering the fans tweets and seeing what others had posted.

The next thing she knew she was waking up and the room was growing dark. Jerking upright she shivered as the darkness seeped into the room and she realized she was hearing nothing. Complete silence. With two other people in the house. A jittery feeling of dread filled her chest as she made her way quietly to the kitchen where she'd last seen them. The sight had her feeling as if she'd been stabbed. Wendy was straddling Allen's lap, resting on him as he stroked her hair and back, kissing gently. A horn sounded, startling all the occupants but none more than Lila. With a curse, she looked back and saw the duo, Allen looking terrified.

"Chris is here. I'm leaving," she said simply as there was a knock on the door.

Offering a smile at Wendy she added, "I hope your pain goes away soon, and I hope the emotional scars heal fast. Allen, I'll see you at work."

"Lila, wait-"

She shook her head and grimaced.

"No, just... not now."

With that, she turned and grabbed up her bags that hadn't even yet been unpacked. Once she was out she followed Chris to the car silently and shoved her stuff in, climbing in the passenger seat and staring at the beautiful house as they pulled away.

…

"You do realize I'm going to kill him right?" Chris asked softly.

He voice was soft and sweet, a complete contrast to the anger on his face and tenseness in his body.

"Don't. It's- It's fucked up but it is what it is," she muttered, "Wendy needed help. They obviously still love each other and care about each other. They were together almost as long as I've been alive. There's nothing I could do that could break a bond like that, and maybe I'm not meant to. Maybe I was just a place holder until-"

"'Don't talk about yourself like that. You know that's not true," Chris cut in, holding her closer, "Allen said he loves you. He meant it."

"Or he thought he did," she retorted, "Like he said, I was his first serious relationship since her."

"Lila-"

"No, no. I'm just gonna stop thinking about it. It's gonna happen however it happens. Will I be upset, pissed, sad, if he gets back with her? Yep. But I'll live. I lived before him, and I'll live now."

Her phone began ringing and she reached out, smiling slightly as she saw Allen's name.

"See, he's probably calling to apologize."

Rolling her eyes but grinning more, she sat up and answered the call.

"Hey A-"

"Nyah, harder! Please harder baby?"

"Oh hell Wendy."

Hitting the end call, she stared at the phone in disbelief.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

Without a second thought, she threw the phone and gave a satisfied snort as it broke into pieces on the floor.

"Lila?"

"They're fucking and he butt dialed me so I got to hear it," she whispered.

"God damn him," Chris growled, making her startle slightly from her stupor.

Chris was an avid Christian and never took the lord's name in vain.

"No, really, I want god to damn to hell," Chris spat out.

Lips quirking, she shook her head no.

"No need for that. I'll have enough anger for the both of this once this stupid sadness goes away and then I'll give him a piece of my mind," she assured him.

His eyes swept over her face repeatedly before he reached out and cupped her face.

"I'm so sorry Lila."

"S'Nothing you did. You're the one person in my life that's never hurt me," she admitted, "You don't ever have to apologize to me."

"Actually, right now, I do."

Confused, she stared at him until he advanced suddenly. Barely just a brush, their lips met. It was incredibly gentle, lighter than a feather until he repeated the motion. On the third kiss, she realized what was happening and kicked her ass into motion. It should have been gross by some means, kissing him, but at the moment all she could feel was comfort and adoration. The meeting of the lips grew harder, deeper, until his tongue ran along the seam of her lips. With a sigh she let him in, a moan sounding as their tongues touched. When his hand came down and cupped her ass, she couldn't stop a whimper at the pressure. Their lips parted and he let out a soft groan.

"Fuck Lila," he muttered, an open mouthed kiss landing on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and the impact of everything hit her.

"C-Chris, we can't. This- This did NOT happen," she hissed, "Your wife an-"

"We're getting divorced Lila."

"What?! Since when?!"

"A few days ago. Over the phone, We both agreed it's not working with us anymore. She's already seeing someone else. I was going to tell you when I saw you again, and well-"

He went silent as she took a few minutes to absorb everything. Wasn't it weird though? Chris was like a brother, right? A hot brother, but-"

"Look, I know this is probably incredibly strange for you. I'm so much older than you, and-. God I sound like a creep. Never mind."

He started to pull back but she still caught the worry in his gaze. Her hand shot out and snatched his wrist, pulling him back which caught him off-guard.

"Wha-"

"You should know I don't give a fuck about that Chris. I was just nervous because I thought you were still married, and because.. what if this ruins us? I love you more than anyone in the world. I couldn't stand to lose you over rebound sex," she murmured.

"I love you too Li, but baby, nothing could ever break this, okay? If you'd rather not, I completely understand. I put our friendship above anything like this."

The look in his eyes had her pinned; so sincere and warm. She was always a sucker for his eyes. Groaning to herself, she looked up at the ceiling as if it had answers. There was no denying she wanted to. She had since she'd watched him as a teenager, and even more after meeting him until it became too weird to think about. Hell, she'd almost thrown herself at him on their first drive together. Having the option shoved in her face twisted her guts and brought heat between her thighs.

"Just once, right? Just to let off steam and feelings?" she asked softly.

He brought her face down and said, "Just once. Think of it as therapy for us."

Swallowing thickly, she nervously moved forward and pressed her lips to his. They were so soft.

"Then fuck me Chris," She breathed between kisses.

"I never thought I'd get to hear that," he moaned suddenly.


	16. Chapter 16

It's not a sure thing, but updates might slow? I've recently moved and we're getting things set up, including internet so I can't promise my same speed of updates for a bit.

So, there were many ways things could have gone with what happened for Lila and Allen, but I think this keeps true to their base nature. I hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Waking up in Chris' arms, naked, Lila took a second to just stare at the wall in thought of the previous night. Allen had fucked his ex-wife. She'd fucked Chris. It was all kinds of fucked up. Her heart hurt knowing Allen had chosen to Wendy over her, but part of her was silently preening about the fact she'd gotten to experience one of her biggest teenage dreams. A gasp shot out of her as lips kissed her back.

"Good morning Li," Chris murmured.

The scruff of his facial hair scraped her back teasingly as he rubbed his cheek along her skin. Gathering her strength, she rolled over and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey."

"Soooo, weird?" he asked slowly.

"Not unless you think it is," she replied, reaching up and running a hand through his hair, "I know you still have my back and I have yours no matter what."

He gave a short nod and let out a relieved-sounding breath.

"That's good. Although, I have to admit. Part of me will not be able to look at you the same," he murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree. I think it'd be weird to consider you like a brother after that," she teased, "But you're still my best friend."

"Always," he replied.

He kissed her gently and it really made her consider wanting a second round. Allen's entrance theme started playing and both looked over to the phone, a small groan passing her lips.

"I just changed it recently, sorry," Chris muttered, sitting up and grabbing his cell forcefully.

He pushed a button and said loudly, "Hello?"

"Chris? Is Lila still with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Chris replied coolly, eyes narrowing.

"Can I talk to her?"

The pleading was clear in his voice and Chris snorted, his expression turning dark.

"Just why would I let you do that Jones? You invited your ex into your home, abandoned Lila after she told you about... about that fuck face, and then fucked your ex. What part of that would make me want to let you talk to her?"

Allen cursed loudly and said, "Just let me Chris."

"Hell no. As far as I'm concerned, you need to back off. If, and that's a big if, Lila ever wants to speak to you again, she'll come to you."

"Man, you don't understand. I fucked up. I know I did. Wendy is gone now. I made her mother come pick her up because I was so pissed at her, and myself. Just... please tell her I'm sorry. If she can find a way to forgive me, I really want to try to work this out. I don't care what it takes. And tell her I love her, m-"

"That's a long message there Jones. I'll tell her what I can remember, how about that?" Chris replied lazily with an eye roll.

Allen sighed and said, "Fine. Thanks."

Before he could hang up, Lila spoke up.

"Allen!"

Chris sighed and handed her the phone, mouthing, 'Be smart'.

"Darlin', I am so fuckin' sorry. I don't know wha-"

"Allen, stop. I don't want to hear that right now," she cut in, and waited until he was completely silent, "I just wanted to tell you that we need to talk come Monday. There is a lot we need to discuss."

"We do. I hate myself for hurting you an-"

"I told you I don't want to hear that," she snapped, "I'll see you Monday."

She hung up and handed Chris his phone back.

"You gonna tell him?" Chris asked.

Nodding, she crawled over and curled up in his arms as she felt fresh pain tear at her heart. He held her tighter and started rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay, if you use your head," he murmured.

"Will it really? Because right now I feel like I should jump out our window so I can just stop this fucking pain. Why does it hurt so much? We- We fucked. That should make it not hurt, right?"

"Revenge doesn't make the pain go away," Chris clarified, kissing her forehead, "It just makes it a little more bearable."

"Why does love have to hurt?" she mumbled, hiding her face into his bare chest.

She made a noise, blushing slightly as she realized he was still naked beneath her own naked body, then shrugged it off. She needed to be held more than she needed modesty.

…

Sitting across from Allen at the cafe' table made her feel awkward. She tugged at her hoodie sleeves and stared out the window at the drizzling gray sky.

"So how do we do this?" he asked.

Before she could second guess herself, she muttered softly, "Chris and I fucked after I heard you fucking Wendy. Just so you know. You can choose where to go from here. The ball is in your figurative court."

Lila swallowed thickly as tears filled her eyes, torn between anger and guilt. She'd realized what she and Chris had done wasn't fair. She didn't regret it one bit though, but she would change when it happened and why if she could. It was still one of the best moments of her life in her mind.

"You did what now?" he asked gruffly.

Finally she turned her gaze and their eyes clashed. Allen was white as a ghost as he stared her down.

"I fucked Chris. Because I was hurt and pissed, and he was too about his impending divorce. It was some kind of fucked up revenge I guess, but now I just feel shitty. I shouldn't, but I do. Logically I know the moment I heard you screwing her that we were over, at least for a while, but I still... I know I should have waited until we'd talked. So I apologize for that."

"Here's your coffees, can I get you anything?" the waitress asked, looking between the two.

"No, thanks," Lila replied, offering a smile.

The lady nodded and walked off, leaving them in an awkward silence. She added creamer and sugar to her coffee and started stirring, just to have something to distract her from the eerie quiet.

"I- I just don't know what to say," he muttered, pulling his coffee up and drinking it black.

Lila cringed at the thought but said nothing on the subject.

"Well, you could now apologize for fucking your ex wife, for going to her after I'd told you I was raped by my pastor, and for just completely neglecting to have a brain that entire night I suppose."

He sighed. Jerking his cap off, he ran a hand through his hair and shoved it back on. She didn't swoon, not at all, maybe just a little. Shaking her head, she took a drink of her coffee and smacked her lips.

"We're adults here. We both fucked up, although I have to say you fucked up a little worse. We need to apologize and decide where we go from here," she muttered, "Is this the end? Are you getting remarried to her? Are we going to be friends? What?"

"I don't want this to be the end, of us. I'm not ever marryin' that woman again. There was a reason we divorced, and drunken sex doesn't change that. She conned me into drinkin' with her, by the way. That's how that happened. Then she jumped me. It's not an excuse, just telling you. Anyway, I'd like to try to just continue where we veered off. I still love you. Besides my kids, there is no one in this world I love as much as you darlin'. This- This fucked up mess doesn't change my feelin's for you. I guess it's up to you. I can look past what ya did with Chris. Can you look past what I did?"

She gulped down half of her coffee to give her time to think, torn up at the thought of not ever being with him again.

"I still love you too. I'm just really hurt. I kept telling you I wasn't comfortable, I poured out my heart, and then before I left you were already kissing her. That alone was bad enough. But I could stand that even if it hurt, because Chris used to kiss me to calm me down. It's a wonderful technique, if there's nothing behind it. There was nothing between me and Chris before, just so you know. To cut my rambling short, I think it could work. But from here on out, I need you to respect my feelings. And I need her to stay far away unless it's concerning the kids."

"Done. I didn't mean to make ya feel like I wasn't respectin' ya. I was just worried about her," he explained, "It's my instinct to protect those who are hurt, especially women, and I just locked in on her crying and what had happened... I'm sorry."

Lila nodded and started playing with the silverware on her napkin, blinking away tears. She'd held it together so well so far.

"So did she go to the cops or anything?" Lila asked carefully.

"No, which is another reason I'm pissed. She said she doesn't want him in trouble with the law, but she's not goin' back to him. I told her I would not stand for the kids bein' around him and she agreed. She's stayin' with her mom for a while."

"Shitty decision on her part. A man that hits a female and tries to rape her needs to rot in prison. Speaking of which... I don't know what she was thinking. What makes a woman, who just got the shit beat out of her and nearly forced upon, want to screw anyone?"

He looked confused to which she sighed.

"When he... did that to me, I didn't want anyone to touch me, to be near me, nothing. A man speaking in anything about our speaking voices scared the hell out of me and I couldn't look my male teachers in the eyes for years, let alone that same night. Maybe it's different because I was a kid, but hey... who am I to judge? We all handle trauma differently I suppose."

With a sigh, she looked up and offered her hand, which he took with a small smile.

"Forgiven, but never forgotten," she murmured, "I want to try again."

"Thank you," he murmured.

A blush crossed her cheeks slightly as he pulled up her hand and kissed the back of it, eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm just gonna leave this here," the waitress said and slid the bill onto the table, a nervous smile on her face, "Sorry for interuptin. If you need anythin', just ask."

"It's fine," Lila assured her.

Allen leaned out and put a five down for the two coffees. Lila looked up and let out a sigh. The need to lift her guilt was insane so she pulled out a twenty and added it to his money. She was a really sweet girl anyway. She'd earned it.

"What's that for?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"I'm happy that we're working things out. Why not pass the happy on?" she murmured with a shrug as she stood, "Are we ready?"

"Yeah."

He followed her out and they stood awkwardly under the umbrella awning, looking around at the rainy street.

"Oh fuck it," he snapped.

Surprised, she nearly jumped out of her skin when he lunged forward and kissed her hard. She instinctively reached up and cupped his scruffy cheeks, moaning against his lips. It was an innocent kiss of lips, but it made her want to cry. Having went two full days nervously wandering where they were going to end up, she was relieved and grateful that it'd turned out so well.

"I love you Lila. I don't ever wanna lose you again," he murmured.

"I love you too Allen," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"If I ever see Chris touch you when I'm around, I'm going to rip his arms off, just a warning. I fucking hate him for taking advantage of you when you were upset. He never should have done it."

She said nothing, unsure of how to reply because she wanted to defend Chris, but she knew it'd start a useless fight.

"If it makes anything better, we both agreed it was only once because we cherish our friendship too much," Lila offered.

He let out a mix of a groan and sigh.

"It does and doesn't," he muttered, then paused, "You wanna ride with me to the arena?"


	17. Chapter 17

Yay, internet is set up!

Alright, guys... Here comes somethin' big! And it's gonna lead to one big big problem in the future, but until then enjoy the sappy sweetness.

* * *

Things had pretty much gone back to normal. It was nearing Thanksgiving and everyone was setting up their plans. Chris was going to have dinner with his soon-to-be ex-wife and kids, because they'd chosen to still interact peacefully for kids' sake. Trinity, the twins, Joe, Renee, and Jon were all going down to Joe's parents where there was going to be a banquet type dinner. Lila found herself agreeing to dinner with Allen's parents and kids, sans Wendy thankfully, and then the kids would go back to his house with them after. She'd skipped Halloween because Wendy had to be there. Thanskgiving was likely to be calmer anyway. It was only three days away, which had her nervous. They'd have the day before, of, and two after off. A four day weekend with Allen and the kids sounded like just what she needed because she was sure she had the flu. For a week she'd been steadily battling sneezing, coughing, and nausea with frequent fevers.

"You really don't look like you're feelin' well baby," Allen murmured, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I'll be fine. Our match is only five minutes after entrances," Lila replied, offering him a weak smile.

There was still two hours before the show started but she wanted to be prepared. She went to get up to go change into her ring attire but immediately felt too faint to stand, her world swirling.

"Lila, damn it. You can't go out there," he snapped as he helped her carefully sit back down.

Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut at the pounding pain in her skull.

"No, I-I have to," she muttered, "This is going to seal the match for the women's championship with Pamela and Danielle."

"At least go see the medics. Make sure you're fit to even wrestle," he urged.

With a dramatic groan, she stood and said, "Fine, but you're gonna feel silly whe-when... shit. When they say I'm just fine."

The bravado was taken out of her voice as she struggled to keep her vision straight. She couldn't be that sick! Could she? Suddenly darkness filled her vision as pain exploded across her face.

She came awake to a raised voice.

"Five stitches. Damn."

"Yes sir. They will fall out on their own as well. The usual things to look out for are swelling, tenderness, and bruising at the site. Also overly high fevers are a sign of infection but due to her condition, it'd be hard to guess accurately on the cause of the fever."

Lila winced and reached up, pushing on the throbbing ache in her forehead. The pressure only made it worse and she hissed.

"Don't touch it ya weirdo."

Her eyes opened, albeit slowly due to the bright lights, until she spotted Allen, staring at her intently.

"Hey," She mumbled, "What happened?"

"You fainted due to over exertion."

"Over Ex- What? I haven't done anything different," she argued, "It has to be this flu crap."

The doctor shook his head and said, "That is not the problem. You may have a virus, but you were negative for the flu. With your husband's permission we drew you blood to run to tests."

Lila shot him a bemused look to Allen which made him blush slightly and shrug, offering his hand. Husband huh? She had just taken it when the doctor spoke again.

"There was nothing abnormal in the screenings except the pregnancy test. Congratulations are in order Mrs. Jones. Your hCG levels were at 2000 which estimates you are six weeks. An ultrasound will need to be done to confirm the actual due date, which I suggest you contact an OBGYN in your home area for. Do you have any questions?"

Mouth falling open, she turned to Allen and stared in disbelief.

"What? No, that can't be right. There's got to be another reason why. I had my period last month! I'm on birth control. There is another reason," she insisted.

Sure, she wanted kids. Sure, they'd agreed eventually, but they were only almost six month together. Plus what they'd just overcome; it just wasn't the right time. Fear washed over her as the doctor shook his head.

"You need to contact an OB and get an ultrasound Mrs. Jones," he said with finality, "As for your injury, the stitches will fall out by themselves. You need to watch for-"

"Thanks, but I don't care right now. You told my husband. That's good enough. Can I leave now?"

He let out a sigh and handed her the clip board, rattling on about symptoms and complications as she signed. She tossed the paperwork back at him and jumped up, rushing out angrily. How stupid was her body that she'd gotten pregnant, on birth control. The pregnancy scare before was just that, a scare. They had been in a better place. Now it felt like a horror story.

"Li, you need to calm down. If ya do too much you're gonna pass out again," Allen ordered as he came to her side.

She let out a frustrated groan but said nothing as they got to his truck. She kicked at the large tire and screamed angrily, tugging at her hair.

"This- This is so fucked up. Right when things were getting better. I gotta be a fuck up and somehow get pregnant! How does that work!? How?!"

"Lila, stop it," Allen ordered.

His hands caught her shoulders as she tried to pace by and he held her still. Once she couldn't walk her frustration off, the tears started. She put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob and was instantly pulled into a tight hug.

"This is no different than what we talked about last time. This doesn't change an-"

"But it does! I'm actually pregnant this time! I'm- I won't be able to compete in my match at Survivor Series. Hell I won't be able to wrestle for nine, ten months. God what if they release me for this?! I could be out of a job. I have money saved up but not enough to take care of this baby as long as it's gonna take! Fuck, I don't think I could handle not wrestling ever again if they dropped me Allen, I-"

At that point she broke down, burying her face in his shoulder, unable to do more than cry. So many things could be fucked up with a growing pregnancy. Wrestling was her first love, and to think she could be done scared her.

"Listen to me," Allen murmured, forcing her head up once her tears had slowed, "You're not the only one raisin' this baby. I'm here for him or her just as much as you are. If worse came to worse, you think I'd let you struggle?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Move in with me. Ya practically live with me as it is and I'd feel better knowin' you're safe with me. What do you say darlin'?"

She bit her lip but nodded. Maybe it was just the sunset lighting that made his eyes excessively beautiful, but she fell prey to them easily.

"Yeah, sure."

He responded with a deep kiss that had her toes curling. A hand came to rest on her belly as their lips parted, and she watched curiously as he suddenly let out a soft laugh.

"We're gonna have a baby darlin'. Anney is going to have a hay day. She's obsessed with babies," he said with a grin.

"It doesn't seem real, you know?" she asked, looking down nervously to her flat belly with his hand splayed across it.

"Give it time, and it will. I can tell you though, I'm already over the moon Li. There's going to be a little you and me darlin'."

She looked back up and was surprised to find a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and smiled again.

"Sorry, I'm pretty much a sap for babies," he joked.

She had to smile at that. It still gave her butterflies to see him being a daddy. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she pulled him down and peppered kisses across his cheeks and lips.

"How'd I get so lucky to have someone so incredible to be my baby's dad?" she murmured.

"Oh you've earned it baby," he said teasingly, then turned more serious, "God works in mysterious ways and I think this is just one of those outcomes. I'm so blessed to have you and this little one in my life now."

"There they are! I told you we just had to look for his obnoxiously huge truck."

Lila looked up in surprise and had to laugh as she saw Trinity grinning with Jon following behind.

"Hey now. Those are fightin' words Trinity," Allen warned playfully.

Lila was engulfed by the woman and had to laugh as Jon raised his arms in answer at her curious look.

"How'd you get here? Don't you have a match?"

"Oh, we finished and left. Had to make sure my girl was okay," Trinity paused as she pulled back and reached up, barely touching the sore area, "What'd they say? Why are you so sick? Is it the flu? Better not be anything contagious!"

Allen pulled Lila back into his side and gave her a look that said it was her decision to tell. Wrapping around him and squeezing lightly, she nodded.

"We're having a baby," she said softly, unable to help the smile coming across her face.

"Whooaa man, for real?" Jon asked, grinning, "Congrats guys!"

Trinity stared on and Lila blushed slightly under her best friends gaze until the older woman let out a scream, rushing over and hugging the couple. Safe to say she seemed excited.

"Holy shit woman! You serious? That's why you been so tired and shit? Damn!"

"Yeah I guess so," Lila said with a laugh as they parted.

"Any idea how far along?" Jon asked, wrapping his arm around Trinity.

"Six weeks they estimated. Gotta get an ultrasound to be sure."

"Well damn, look at you go man. You're just a baby making machine," Jon joked, lifting his fist to Allen.

The older man groaned but laughed and tapped his fist to Jon's.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get her back to the hotel to lay down and rest."

"Yes, you rest girl," Trinity said, grinning, "I'll call you later for details."


	18. Chapter 18

I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support they are giving!

Just a bit of sweetness and we get Allen's reaction to something important.

* * *

Moving her fingertips over her tanned belly, Lila looked back over at the ultrasound picture in astonishment. Five weeks pregnant. They'd managed to get a next day appointment at the local clinic in Gainsville but Allen had to go back to work after it for another day and then he'd be home for the four day weekend. It still didn't seem real, even with the picture proof in her hands. Her phone rang and she jumped up, grimacing at the dizziness hitting her hard. She finally found her cell and answered.

"So I'm going to be some kind of weird uncle then for sure?"

Lila snickered and said, "Yep. Five weeks and two days."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I'm happy for you its just shocking," he said with a chuckle, "So have you planned a wedding yet? You know he's gonna wanna get married probably."

"Let's not jump the gun. He hasn't asked or hinted yet. We just found out Chris."

"I know, but he's going to eventually. It wouldn't be right to not."

She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, debating on what to eat. Spying apples, she grabbed one and took a big bite, swallowing with groan. Definitely satisfying.

"I don't care what's right or not. Weren't you the one telling me not to follow society?" she asked.

He heaved a sigh.

"You mean you don't want to marry him?"

"Oh, I do. Just not because a religion says we have to," she replied, shrugging even though he couldn't see, "I want him to marry me because he sees himself with me for the rest of our lives."

"What if he does?"

A blood curdling scream left her mouth as she spun and chucked the apple at the intruder. Slapping a hand to her chest, she panted as she tried to catch her breath. Chris' laughter filtered through the phone as she let out a ferocious growl, glaring at Allen who was laughing behind his hand.

"You two worked together on this? Fuck you! Fuck you both!" she squealed, face red in embarrassment.

Despite her original annoyance at the act, when Allen pulled out a single flower from behind his back her anger melted away.

"Aww," she murmured.

He grinned and twirled the Japanese iris between his fingers.

"For you darlin'," he said, giving a slight bow.

"Yeaaah, that's my cue to go. Talk to you later Li. Love you."

"Love you too Chris."

She hung up and glided over, pulling the flower up to her nose, inhaling the soft scent gratefully.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Just wanted to bring you somethin'. I know it's not much but I figured you'd appreciate somethin' more simple."

"You know me well," she replied, "I don't do the big things of roses or whatever. Now, please tell me, how you're here?! You just left two hours ago for the show!"

The grin on his face was extremely mischievous and it made her insides clench. Leaning down, he kissed her nose lightly.

"I might have lied to ya in order to surprise ya. Steph and Paul gave me tonight and tomorrow off to celebrate the pregnancy. Not mad are ya?"

"Fuck no! Why would I be mad?" she exclaimed.

"Good, cause if ya were mad, it'd make it harder to convince you to go out with me," he teased, "I wanna take you to dinner."

His arms slid around her waist and she grinned widely, giggling loudly as he pressed kisses randomly all over her face until she relented with a laugh.

"Fine, fine, you convinced me," she squealed.

He pulled her in close and leaned down, burying his head in her shoulder. His breath tickled along her skin as they stood there, gently rocking.

"I love you Lila," he murmured.

Her heart lurched and her face heated slightly as she returned the sentiment.

"Let's get ready and go out. You got somethin' causal dressy to wear in your bags?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll go primp and stuff," she said, pulling back.

Before she could get completely away, he kissed her softly; she found herself melting back into his arms. It wasn't sexual, but it sure was passionate. She cupped a cheek and let her other hand rest against his chest as he pulled her flush to his body. When their mouths were apart, she could barely open her eyes, staring at him through low lids as she panted.

"I thought we were going out," She whispered.

"We are. I just had to do that," he replied gently, kissing her once more before smiling and walking towards the bedroom.

Her lips twitched up involuntarily as she licked them and followed him to the room.

…

"That was so perfect. It's incredible what I would miss if I didn't have you to show me the secret places," Lila said as she took her heels off.

"I'll show ya everythin' worth seein' here, no worries baby. We got a lot of time."

She nodded in agreement and laid back on the bed beside him, eagerly curling up into his awaiting arm. Pulled against his side, she rested her head on his chest and let her eyes shut, enjoying the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. Laughter flowed from the comedy show on the TV but she couldn't even find the energy to see what show it was exactly. Her entire body felt relaxed and warm, as if she'd been filled with molten honey.

"Li?"

"Hmm?" was all she could manage.

"You sleepin'?"

"M'kinda," she mumbled, tilting her head just enough to see his face.

He gave her a soft smile and ran a hand into her hair.

"Nevermind. It can wait until the morning. Get some sleep darlin'."

Between his heart beat and his fingers running through her hair over and over she quickly passed out.

.

" _M-Mama, I don't wanna go," Lila whimpered, trying not to make a scene._

 _The dainty blonde simply sniffed and said, "Pastor Rick said he has more work to do with you. You just never learn do you child? No worries, he will straighten you out."_

 _With that, nine-year-old Lila was forced down the hall by the huge man in black._

" _I will take great care of her Diane," he called back as he opened his door._

 _Lila froze, dug her heels into the ground, but she withstood no chance against the six foot something monster who weighed more than four times her weight._

" _Come now child. You know the rules," Pastor Rick cajoled, oozing false sensitivity, "You don't want them finding out what a naughty girl you've been, do you?"_

" _I've done nothing wrong!" she protested._

" _Oh, but you have. Touching a grown man is very naughty. Stealing from you mothers purse and bad mouthing your father is even worse."_

 _Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head, stepping back only to hit the desk._

" _I've never done that to my mama or dad," she snapped, "You're lying Pastor Rick!"_

 _His fat lips curled up into a demonic smile as he laughed, her body shuddering in fear._

" _Who do you think they'll believe? A man of God or a child of sin. That's all you are. You were born for a life of sin and possession. Now, go stand by my chair and wait while I undress."_

 _A smack to her face had her crying out and clutching her throbbing cheek as she stumbled across the room, trying to keep her sobs quiet._

" _Watch now Lila."_

 _Fear made her lift her blue eyes. Instantly disgust made her stomach heave. Fat, hairy, saggy skin came into focus as he removed his robes, and lastly his thing came out. He let out a barking laugh and grabbed it, shaking it to her. She cringed and gagged at the memory of what he liked._

" _Now come touch it like the good sinful girl you are Lila."_

" _Lila."_

.

"Lila!"

The auburn haired woman shot up with a scream and blindly threw herself off the bed.

"No! I'm not doing that! Not again!" she cried.

Pain shattered across her shin as she barreled into something hard. Aggravated and scared, she stumbled back into the same object again, cursing harshly.

"Mother fucker!"

"Lila, damn it, list-"

A hand grabbed her waist and she felt her fight or flight response shut down, letting her simply crumble to the floor.

"I don't wanna Pastor Rick. Don't make me. Please don't make me. Please. Don't."

"It's me, Lila. Allen. Baby, you had a nightmare," he said.

She shook her head and drew her knees to her chest, heart racing as she took in the dimly lit room, heard the TV in the background, saw Allen kneeling in front of her. Lips trembling, she let out weak whimper.

"It's okay. You're safe here. There's no one here but us. It was just a dream," he said.

She shook her head again viciously.

"I-It wasn't a dr-dream. It was- was a memory," she managed between shudders.

Realization dawned in his eyes and he let out a low sigh.

"I'm so sorry baby. What can I do?" he asked.

She shrugged as she started rocking gently.

"Hold me?"

"Of course darlin'. Are you gonna be okay if I touch ya?"

She nodded and watched carefully as he moved forward. When his arms wrapped around her form, she let out a relieved sigh and fell against him. He shushed her quietly and she nuzzled into his chest, taking comfort in his scent and warmth. Soon enough she was feeling drowsy again.

"Can we get in the bed?" she asked hoarsely, grimacing at the scratchiness of her throat.

"Yeah, let me carry you. I'll go get you a drink, okay?"

She nodded and clung to his body as he carried her to the bed. He wasn't gone long and returned with a bottle of water, which she quickly downed half. Climbing in next to her, he brushed the hair off her face as she eyed him warily.

"How psycho do I seem?" she asked worriedly.

"What? You don't seem psycho at all. Don't think like that," he murmured.

She tried to question him but he shushed her, enclosing her in his arms as their bodies molded together. A kiss was pressed to her forehead. She accepted the silent assurance and let sleep pull her back under.


	19. Chapter 19

Pretty much all smut here lol

* * *

"He handed it better than I expected," Lila admitted into the phone, taking a bite of her Alfredo pasta.

"That's good. I have a reason to kind of like him again," Chris muttered.

"You're a dork," she retorted fondly.

"Mm, yeah, but you love it."

Snorting she twirled her fork in the pasta.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? You don't love me anymore? I'm hurt Li!"

"Oh come off it you dork. You know I'll always love you. You're my best friend awkward brother person," she groaned.

Taking another bite, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"Alfredo has never been so good. You don't even understand," She muttered.

"Actually I do. I've seen Jessica with her cravings. It can be scary sometimes," Chris said then paused, "Speaking of which, she's calling me. I'll talk to you later kid."

"See you later."

Setting the phone down, she dug into her food, moaning louder now that she didn't have an audience. It had flared up randomly and suddenly just an hour ago so she took the time to make it and was far from disappointed. Even if it was a little weird to have pasta for breakfast.

"Li?" she heard.

Jumping up, she set her bowl on the nightstand and headed out to the living room, grinning when she spotted Allen setting bags on floor, giving a perfect side view shot of his perfect ass and those sinewy arms. He was dressed in one of his black "Phenomenal One" T-shirts, jeans, and a black baseball cap, and he looked delicious. Her craving for pasta was suddenly replaced. She needed him instead.

"I was able to get- Oomp."

He caught her despite his surprise and she wrapped around him quickly, pulling him into a kiss. A rumble of a moan hit her mouth as she slid her tongue along his lips. She felt his hands slide down her body and squeeze her butt, making her gasp and shiver as she squeezed his cheeks in return.

"What brought this on?" he breathed lowly as she trailed bites down his jaw.

"You."

"Me?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes, you. God, you are so fucking gorgeous. I don't think you even realize," she moaned when she got to his neck.

He let out a soft groan as she suckled on the skin below his ear. Playfully she stuck out her tongue and ran it up under his ear to his lobe then bit.

"Oh hell darlin'," he grunted.

His fingers squeezed her ass tighter and she carefully ground her hips into his, whimpering at the feeling of his growing bulge.

"I need you," she whispered into his ear, "Now."

"Shit, okay," he rumbled.

She held tight onto him as he walked across the room.

"You sit," she instructed once they were at the couch.

He did so without question and she leaned back on her knees, licking her lips as she looked him over. She quickly helped him be rid of his shirt then her own and started kissing and licking down his torso, dropping to the floor and taking care to lick lightly down the defined line in the middle of his abs. So damn breathtaking. She quickly worked at his jeans, nuzzling her cheek on his denim-clad erection while doing so. When he lifted his hips she tugged the material down just enough to reach in and pull out his cock, almost fully hard already. He definitely had the perfect dick, good length, incredible thickness, and actually looked delicious unlike some did. She heard him take in a breath, obviously about to protest, so she speedily slid him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he groaned.

Smirking, she lowered down on his dick until he was pressed against her throat.

"Lila," he panted out, fingers running into her locks and tugging.

Opening her blue eyes wide, she looked up to find him staring down with his lip bitten between his teeth. He presented the most sensual sight she could ever lay her eyes on. From down on her knees she could make out the dips and rises and little hairs she so loved along his torso perfectly. It urged her on faster, earning more of his delicious taste.

"You are so damn gorgeous baby. I gotta say. Never been a fa- ugh, fuck."

She pulled up and slurped loudly, grinning.

"You were saying?"

He shook his head with a blush and said, "I've never been a fan of gettin' blown but you make it enjoyable."

While that was hot, it was also kind of sweet. She liked knowing she did something for him that no one else could.

Winking, she said, "I'd love to do it more often."

"Damn it, get up here woman," he growled, pulling her up by her hair, making her cry out lowly.

That made him smirk. He yanked her panties off and pressed a kiss to her hip before patting his thigh and leaning back. Carefully she crawled onto his lap and lined up his cock with her pussy, having to smile as he grunted. Burning pleasure lit up her body as she lowered herself down, her eyes shutting instinctively in order to keep her control. Fingers stroked down her back and she shuddered, whimpering as it caused him to slide in deeper. A hand cupped her face and she leaned in, returning the kiss planted on her lips. Hips bucking up had his dick burying even farther into her hole until there was no more left to fill. Over and over he thrust up and she rode down, creating a delectable rhythm as she moaned into his mouth. Her fingers ached to hold onto something. Finally she found his hair and tugged on his soft strands.

"Ah, darlin'," he grunted.

"Y-You make me feel soooo good," she whined.

"So do you baby. You're so tight," he panted.

Whimpering, she took control and started bouncing hard and fast on his cock, slapping noises filling the air with her moans.

"Ooooh oh fuck," she keened, releasing his hair to scratch at his shoulders.

Suddenly he hooked an arm around her upper back and lifted her until her spine was straight.

"Wh-Ah."

His lips found her nipple as he pulled her closer again. She felt her entire body seize up as each flick of his tongue on her nub felt as if it was connected with her clit.

"Shit, baby. I-I'm gonna cum."

Grinding hard on his cock, rubbing her clit on his pelvis, soaking in his attention to her breasts, she felt her breath leave her body. Without a thought she pulled his head closer to her breast, tossing her own head back as he bit.

"Oh holy fuck baby, that- that- Ohmygod Allen!"

Each rush of bliss through her body had her moaning, clutching his hair and his back. Another shudder tore through her core as he started thrusting up, wrapping her up and forcing her to bounce faster.

"Shit, fuck yes oh nnnn."

Whimpering she tore him from her nipple and kissed him hard, more a painful smashing of lips than anything else. Suddenly he stopped their bodies and pushed her up.

"Sit down," he ordered breathlessly.

Surprised, she rolled over and complied. A moan left her harshly as he knelt in front of her on the floor. This was a first for them. He'd never stopped sex to eat her out, nor even after his dick had been in her. It made her chest tighten in excitement as he leaned in. Her thighs tried to close on his head in reaction as he lapped at her sensitive clit but he stopped them easily.

"Oooh god Allen. F-Faster, please."

He let out a moan and she blushed as he looked up.

"Cum for me darlin'. Let me taste you as you cum Li."

Lila was sure her heart had stopped at that, her mouth falling open in a whorish moan as he attacked her again. Fast and teasing he licked her clit, fingers sliding easily into her soaking wet core, and it was all she could do to not cry with the sensations pouring over her. Her fingers scratched at the couch as he sucked on her clit and sent her over with a weak scream. Suddenly his hands wrapped around her thighs and tugged her down, causing her to squeal in surprise. Without a word he placed her hands behind her on the couch and instantly jerked her down onto his cock.

"Holy fuck!"

Her vision went black with another explosion as he pounded into her pussy, his moans matching her own. Some part of her brain was still functioning and she forced her eyes open, finding him biting his lip again, face red, with his head leaned back and eyes shut. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to make him cum just as hard as she had.

"Brace yourself," she warned.

His eyes popped open as she leaned forward and pushed him onto his back. He let out a groan as he hit the ground and she made a mental note to apologize later then fell forward, hands on either side of his face. With precise motions, she pulled up slowly before falling back hard, earning a pleased gasp from them both. Feeling brave from his dirty talk, she gently nudged his head aside and leaned into his ear.

"I don't know what it is exactly, but seeing you in a tshirt and jeans does things to me. Your arms look so good, and your ass. God you have the best ass of anyone I've ever seen. All I could think of was how good you look when you hold me down and fuck me, and how good it feels to have your cock in me. I feel horrible because I feel like I'm always undressing you with me eyes, but I can't help it. You are so perfect."

His hands grabbed at her hips hard as he moaned, thrusting up. It ruined her rhythm but with how he was panting, she didn't really mind. She used one hand to rub all over his chest and raked her nails down his stomach.

"Fuck Lila," he groaned.

"I love how big and strong your hands are when they grab my ass like you are now, how even when I'm on top of you I know you could easily over power me. I love hearing you moan and say my name. I love being the one pleasing you. Most of all I-I love feeling you cum deep ins-inside me."

Her voice gave out as he suddenly forced her still and began fucking her hard.

"I- I- I love-"

"I love every bit of ya too darlin', now cum again so I can do just that."

Biting her lip, she clutched his shoulders and rutted onto his cock.

"Come on Li. Let me hear you scream again. I love it."

Despite being exhausted, it didn't take long for her to come again, moaning his name as she bit his shoulder hard, earning a deep guttural moan and warm cum pouring into her pussy. She shivered and gathered enough energy to squeeze the muscles around his dick, receiving a sharp slap on the ass as repayment.

"Harlot," he teased softly.

"You know it," she panted, then started to roll off but he held her.

"Stay there," he muttered, rubbing along her sides, "I just want to feel ya for a while."

A blush crossed her cheeks lightly as she nodded and nuzzled against his chest.

"So what made you act like that?" she asked quietly.

"Was it bad?"

"Fuck no. You do realize that's the most orgasms I've ever had in one fuck right? That, everything, was hot as hell. I was just surprised."

"I'm glad ya liked it. I was nervous," he said, hesitance clear in his voice.

"So, why?" she questioned.

"I know you like wilder things than I'm used to, so I just did some research and went with the flow," he murmured.

"That's actually oddly sweet," she replied, looking up to meet his blue eyes, "But I don't need more than you're comfortable with. Just hearing you moan and call me darlin' does things to me."

"Mm, is that so darlin'?"

She smirked and wiggled her hips, saying, "It really does. Now, are you feeling up to a second round Mr. Jones?"

Her answer came in the form of being rolled underneath him and lips kissing her neck. Probably a yes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 and we're at 95 reviews! If we can get to 20 today, I'll post another chapter early! If not, I'll see ya'll tomorrow! This chapter is a little longer than normal as well.

Emotions, fear, acceptance. It's all there for Lila in this one. No smut though. Just good old fashioned family.

* * *

Lila was a complete mess. On the outside, she was done up in subtle makeup and a flattering black and blue dress and black heels topped with a blue sweater, looking pretty good if she said so herself. On the inside, she felt as if she was going to puke. It was a possibility considering morning sickness could strike at anytime but she was sure it had to do more with the fact she was meeting Allen's parents. His kids she could handle. They were incredible. The people who had raised such a wonderful man, not so much.

"Lila, did you hear me?"

She jerked her head up and stared at Allen in confusion.

"Sorry, no, what?"

"We're here. Are you okay? You look ill," he said, pushing her hair back.

She leaned into his palm for a second and relished in the safety and warmth.

"Just... nerves," she admitted shakily, "I'm- What if they hate me? I'm weird and awkward. I curse at the worst times. I'm not Christian. I'm into women for fucks sake and-"

He cut her off with a hand on hers but she in turn stopped him from talking by speaking up.

"What if they realize how below you I am and don't approve?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm a huge step down from Wendy, as much as I dislike her."

"What the hell Li?" he asked gently, "You are not below me, and you sure as hell ain't a step down from Wendy. You're like ten steps above her darlin'. Just because you're not religious does not make you any less of a good person. They don't even need to know about your sexuality either. It's none of their business. Where is this coming from?"

Sniffling, she carefully wiped off the oncoming tears and muttered, "I don't know. I just- They did such a wonderful job raising you and I know their opinion means a lot to you. I just don't want to embarrass you or let you down."

"Lila, that is not going to happen and in complete honesty you already have the approval of the people that matter the most to me in that house. Ajay, Albey, Avery, and Anney adore you after meeting you only once. That means a lot. You just need to relax, okay? I understand you're nervous, but nothing is gonna change tonight. This is probably just your hormones talking and getting you all worried."

She bit her lip and let out a slow breath, nodding. He was probably right, but that didn't make the anxiety go away.

"The only thing they might mention, just to give you a heads up, is the age difference. Don't let it get to you. If for some reason they do ask about what religion you follow, just be honest and polite."

"Got it," she murmured.

"Now come on, I see four sets of eyes lookin' out at us."

She patted at her eyes to get rid of any lingering moisture and looked over to find out he wasn't joking. All four kids were staring out, Anney was actually jumping up and down and pointing at the SUV. When he came around and opened her door, she hesitated.

"Last worry," she said.

"What darlin'?"

"You're not bringing up the baby are you?" she asked, "I just- I know sex before marriage is a huge no-no, and to end up pregnant this early is just going to lead them to believe the same thing you did for so long."

"If it makes you feel better, we won't," he replied, offering a smile as he reached up, "Now come on beautiful."

Blushing slightly, she grabbed his shoulders and let him swing her down. Her hand clutched his arm tightly as they walked up to the door. He knocked three times but didn't wait, walking in. She quickly followed and tried to swallow down her fear

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

Foot steps came barreling their way and a smile broke over her face as he dropped and caught them all in a hug.

"Aw, I've missed you guys. Have you been good?"

A mixture of replies sounded but the smallest figure started pulling away.

"Anney?" Allen asked.

She said nothing but bolted over and hugged at Lila's knees, making the older woman chuckle.

"Hey Anney, how are you sweetie?" Lila asked, crouching carefully to preserve her modesty.

"'m good."

Anney's blue eyes went wide as she reached up and touched Lila's necklace.

"That's so pwetty!"

"Oh, thank you. It was a gift. I love your barrette. Your hair looks so cute done up like that," Lila replied easily, patting at the dark brown curls.

"Thank you. Gamma did it for me," Anney said, "She said-"

"Oh there you are!"

Allen stood up, cutting off the conversation with his sons, at the sound of the woman's voice and Lila looked up just in time to see him hug a woman probably shorter than even herself.

"Hey ma."

"It's so good to see you Allen," the older woman murmured.

Lila looked away, feeling as if she was intruding, and back down at Anney.

"Have you had fun with your brothers being home from school?" she asked.

The small girl shrugged and looked over, her brows lowering in what looked to be anger.

"They are mean sometwimes."

"Are you still mad about that?" Albey asked with a groan, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "It was an accident Ann."

"What happened?" Allen cut in.

Albey let out a huff of a breath and muttered, "I accidentally knocked her over. I was just trying to tickle her dad! I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I towd you to stop," Anney whined, "He didn't stop daddy. It hurts."

With that, her eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her elbow.

"That was yesterday you little baby, it can't still hurt," Albey shot back.

"Hey, no name callin'. Everyone just needs to be careful and you boys need to remember she's a lot smaller and a girl. You gotta be careful with her."

Lila bit her lip to stop a giggle as Anney nodded along emphatically.

"I is like a flower!"

That made a giggle come out of the auburn haired woman and Anney grinned proudly.

"You must be Lila."

All the humor drained from her body but she managed to smile as she stood.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

She offered her hand.

"My name is Judy. It's nice to meet you too."

With that, she was pulled into a hug, making her gasp in shock. She didn't want to seem rude so she quickly gave the older woman a light hug back.

"I see she passed the test," an older male voice came.

When Judy let her go, she looked curiously at Allen and what looked to be an older version of himself standing close.

"Test?"

Allen smiled warmly and said, "Not so much a test. It's-"

"I wanted to see if ya were going to pull away like that _one_ did," Judy said, chuckling, "I promise not to give ya surprise hugs any more sweetheart. I'm going to go check on the ham."

As she walked off, Lila's face colored dark red, embarrassed and shocked.

"Fred, get in here!" Judy called back.

The elder gentleman offered Lila a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you hon. Make yourself at home while we finish cooking."

"Grandma and grandpa are a little weird sometimes," Ajay said.

"Ajay," Allen said sternly, "Why don't you guys go upstairs and play until dinner is done."

…

An hour and a half later Lila found herself smushed against Allen in a comfortable love seat with Anney lying in her lap, seemingly tired, as he told some stories about his childhood and his parents washed the dishes. She'd offered but they seemed offended.

"Things changed though. It's much better now than when I was a kid," he wrapped up the story.

"I'm glad. A bond between parent and child is so crucial," she murmured, carding her hand through Anney's curls gently.

Her brown hair was now down from its barrette hold and the curls were limply hanging around her cherub face."

"That it is."

She looked up as he went silent and blushed slightly as she realized he was watching her with those intense warm eyes of his.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't wait until I get to see you holding our baby," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

A smile curled up the edges of her lips at that thought and she held Anney a little closer.

"I'm actually getting pretty excited," she admitted quietly.

He leaned slightly to look at Anney's face and smiled gently.

"Ah, she fell asleep finally. I'm surprised she's taken so well to you, and I mean that in a good way. She can be really shy with people. It says good things about ya," he said, joining Lila in playing with the small girl's hair.

"Well I did have an awesome gift the first time I saw her thanks to you," Lila teased.

"That probably helped," he snickered.

"Aww, would you look at that."

Lila jerked her head up in surprise as Allen's parents walked in, both smiling. It felt strange, to be accepted. Considering her own parents hated her, she never expected that someone else's parents could like her.

"Allen, I gotta say, for only being together half a year, you sure look at her as if she's your world," Judy spoke up as they sat down.

For what had to be the hundredth time that night, her cheeks flared up with warmth as he leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

"Lila is special, that's for sure," he murmured.

"Alright, I gotta ask," Fred spoke up, "Ya look awfully young Lila. You _are_ of legal age correct?"

"Oh goodness yes!" Lila spoke up, startled, "I'm twenty five, I'll be twenty six in February."

"I see. You're so young, and yet you're steppin' into such a serious relationship. Don't ya want to live out your young years and do as the kids do now days?" Judy asked.

Here it came. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to speak. But Allen cut in.

"Ma, there is no reason-"

"No, Allen, it's okay. Mr. And Mrs. Jones? Let me assure you, there is no other reason for me to be with Allen other than the fact I really and truly love him, if that was your worry. I know twenty five is young for a serious relationship with the way people are today, and a year ago I never would have thought I'd want this, but now? I can't imagine it any other way."

She slipped her hand in Allen's but stared straight at the older couple lest she get teary.

"We were at odds at first for personal reasons, but I've come to realize how damn near perfect he is. Not perfect as in flawless, but perfect as in his flaws work with mine. I have my own career, I have friends and family, I have everything I could need so I don't look to him for those things. He- He's been here for me even when we fought, even when I was unlovable, and that's what I get from him. So no, I wouldn't rather be out partying, hooking up with random people. I'd rather be furthering my career with him by my side every night."

When she finished, she had to blink away tears, surprised at her own admission. She hadn't planned on going that deep; Hadn't even _realized_ she felt that deep but, now that she said it, she knew it was true.

"Wow," Fred said simply.

Judy all of a sudden grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Please tell me you're not gonna let her get away Allen!" she exclaimed.

Lila had to laugh at that.

"Nope, never. She's mine for good," Allen replied, pulling her close again without disturbing the kid in her lap.

With a smile, she leaned into his chest and silently preened as he rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry to bring her up again, but that Wendy? She could never say somethin' so sweet about our boy. She was all about the weddin', havin' kids, and puttin' her wants first. Even though he treated her like royalty, she always looked at him as if he was beneath her. When he started that wrasslin' she didn't support him until he started gettin' the fame and the big checks. Then she was all about him bein' a big shot wrassler. You havin' your own career, especially in the same place, just eases my worries a bit. There are plenty a' people who'd love to have a piece of his money and flaunt him off."

Lila raised her hand, then immediately felt foolish but grinned.

"I might flaunt him off, but that's just because I'm proud of him. I'd be honored to one day say that I was lucky enough to land such a wonderful man as my husband that's an even better father to his kids."

"And that right there is another reason I like ya so much already," Fred cut in, "I see how you look at those kids. You got the eyes of a mother and they're not even ya kids."

"These are all very valid points darlin'," Allen added, gently pulling her head back.

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out playfully before he kissed her softly. Should he be doing that in front of his parents?!

"Speaking of kids, we should get them home. It's getting' late."

"Sounds good," Lila replied, shifting the toddler in her arms to carry her.

"No, don't," Allen said sharply.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his clipped tone but she let him take his daughter without questioning him. That was weird.

"Its was really nice to meet you," Lila said as she stood.

She offered her hand and Judy lifted an eyebrow.

"Can I hug ya again?"

With a chuckle, Lila nodded and said, "Sure thing."

After a quick embrace from the older couple, and the kids and Allen saying their goodbyes, they buckled kids in and were on the road. It was a twenty minute drive to his house and the kids were asleep in ten.

She figured that it was then safe to ask about his attitude.

"Why did you get mad when I was gonna carry Anney?" she spoke up softly.

Lila took to playing with her fingers so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I wasn't mad," he replied, "I just couldn't say out loud that you're pregnant and not supposed to be carrying heavy things, including children."

"She's only like twenty five pounds," Lila replied.

"She's thirty, but let's just not chance anythin' okay? You're still early and I don't want anythin' to happen when I could have avoided it," he muttered.

Her fingers clenched tightly when she realized what he was saying. She finally brought her gaze up and saw him looking solemn.

"I understand," she assured him, "Thank you."

He was silent but his hand slid into her lap and squeezed her thigh gently as he flashed her a small smile.

"I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too Li," he said back.


	21. Chapter 21

102 reviews! I wasn't able to deliver a second chapter yesterday due to how late the 100th review was made. My apologies.

This chapter should answer a question or two on things, especially what Allen was going to say to Lila when they were cuddling the night of her nightmare.

* * *

The days off with the kids had been wonderful. So great in fact that when they went to drop them off, the boys were moping and Anney was near tears. They'd spent the days playing board games and doing crafts, the nights in the den watching Disney and other kid friendly movies. Lila got to spend extra time with Anney where they did each others hair while the boys went out 'hunting', which was actually just target practice with fake squirrels and deer. Lila was even upset the break was ending but luckily held it together.

.

" _I don't wanna go," Anney whined._

" _Come on baby girl. We'll be back to see you this weekend again," Allen tried to convince her._

 _Lila chewed on her lip, trying to stay out of it, until the little girl launched herself at Lila's knees._

" _Don't make me go Li-li, pwease?!" Anney cried, "I wanna stay wif you!"_

 _Her blue eyes shot wide open and she looked at Allen in shock. He shook his head and shrugged with a sigh._

" _Ann-"_

" _No! I wanna stay with Li-li and you, daddy!"_

 _Kicking herself out of her stupor, Lila dropped to her knees and hugged the girl close._

" _Hey Anney, you know we gotta work or we'd take you with us in a heart beat hon," Lila murmured, stroking her long brown curls, "You know that right? But your daddy and I have to work, and your mommy wants to see you. She's missed you."_

 _That could have been a lie for all she knew, but she trusted that Wendy loved her children, even if she didn't call the entire time they had the kids._

" _I-I missed her too, but I wanna stay," she simpered, wiping her eyes with a pout, "Pwease. I'll be good!"_

" _Anney, you're always good. That's not the problem."_

" _Lila and I have to drive for hours and hours and we don't get to sleep much. It'd be really borin' for you Ann."_

 _The little girl didn't seem too convinced._

" _You watch us on TV right?" Lila asked suddenly, hit by an idea._

" _Yeah," Anney confirmed, "Daddy jumps around a lot. It's funny."_

 _A giggle slipped from Anney and it made both adults grin._

" _Well, why don't you stay here with your mommy, watch your daddy, and draw a picture of your favorite part huh? Then when he comes to pick you up, you can show him!"_

 _Lila grinned widely as Anney gave a small nod._

" _Okay, but don't be gone too long."_

" _Promise," Allen said, scooping the girl up, "Now let's go see your mama."_

.

"You ready darlin'?" Allen asked, smoothing his hair back to put on his cap.

He met her gaze in the mirror and she couldn't help but grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just look really, really good," she murmured, spinning and wrapping around his waist.

"I can say the same about you, then again, you always look really good," he replied smoothly.

Blushing slightly, she ran her hands up his back to his shoulders and pushed on his back until he got the idea and leaned down. Sensations trickled down her body as they kissed softly, her fingers snarling in the shirt on his back. When her back met the wall and his tongue pressed to her mouth, she eagerly met his tongue with hers.

"Oh god," she whimpered between kisses.

"We- We need to stop," Allen groaned.

She released his back just to snag the hair peeking out from under his cap hair and reach down to his hardening cock.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna," she moaned as he twitched in her hand.

"Fuck Li. W-We got stuff to do baby."

With a frustrated noise, she released his cock and pouted as she pulled back.

"Don't do that," he sighed.

She exaggerated her lower lip pout and said, "Fine. But I expect to get fucked as soon as we walk in the door tonight."

He moaned and ran a hand down his face before adjusting his pretty obvious bulge.

"Whatever you want darlin', just don't tease me anymore."

While the thought was appealing, she gave him a nod of agreement.

"For now," she added before walking off.

"Lila!" he groaned.

…

Allen was having a match against Chris out in the ring when Lila got back to their chosen locker room. She'd just gotten out of a meeting with Stephanie and Paul to discuss her options. To her surprise, they wanted to keep her. With his approval, they were going to throw her into a story line with Allen against Miz and Maryse. She wouldn't fight but she would do promos until she started to show which at that point Maryse would "take her out" with the single leg Boston crab and she'd get a story line injury. It would be interesting for sure.

She looked up as she heard the door open and had to grin as she saw Chris and Allen come in.

"You're back! How'd it go?" Chris asked.

"Good, they need to talk to us together before the taping tomorrow Allen. They've got a pretty nifty idea."

Chris nodded and flashed her a thumbs up before ducking into the bathroom to change.

"Great. Nothing dangerous?" Allen asked.

"Nope, completely safe. All promos on my part," Lila explained, rising.

Chris came back out and said, "Hey, I'm running down to get some coffee for the drive. Wanna come with me?"

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, she nodded.

"Be right back baby," she said to Allen before leaning in with puckered lips.

He chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss before swatting her butt.

"When ya get back we can head to the hotel."

"Sounds good," She called back as she followed Chris out.

On their way down the hall, she gave him a curious look as he let out a low sigh.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I don't know how to say this," he said slowly.

His steps slowed to a stop so she did as well, leaning on the wall next to him.

"You can tell me anything Chris. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm more worried about sounding like an idiot," he muttered.

He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, finally turning to look at the short woman next to him. She went rigid as he cupped her cheek.

"Chris?"

"You said you were five weeks and something at the ultrasound right?" he asked.

Even more confused, she said, "Yeah, why?"

"Li, baby, we had sex five weeks before that. There's... There's like a small chance-"

"No," she bit out, realization hitting her hard, stepping back, "Uh-uh. Nope. Not possible."

A look of defeat crossed his features and she felt her heart scrunch in pain. She didn't want to hurt him but accepting this would only cause more drama.

"Chris, don't do this to me, not now. Things are going so well again. And- And- That would just screw everything up. I-"

"No, it doesn't have to!" he cut in, "If by some chance it is my baby it's not like I'm going to want anything more than our friendship and to see the baby. I'm starting to work things out with Jess again. It- It could fuck her and I up too."

"Wait, I thought you were getting divorced," She asked exasperatedly, tears filling her eyes.

She pushed on her temples as he replied.

"We were, but on Thanksgiving we realized we both just needed time apart."

"Jesus Christ Chris!" she hissed, looking up, "This can't happen. Do you know how pissed he'd be? I- I can't have him leave me over this! I can't imagine him wanting to be with me if I'm having your baby!"

Overwhelmed with emotion, she turned and smacked her forehead against the wall, cursing at the throbbing pain it left.

"Stop that Lila!" he snapped, pulling her back, "Don't hurt yourself damn it."

With a scream, she threw his arms off and backed up.

"I- I can't deal with this right now," She whispered, hands shaking as she lifted them to ward him off, "I just got his parents approval. We're doing so perfect. I'm falling in love with the thought of actually becoming Lila Jones. This..."

Her chest hurt as she felt her wall crumbling.

"Why does this shit happen to me?!" She cried, "Is it because what I let that fuckhead do to me? Is it because I didn't respect my parents? Is this some kind of fucked up revenge from "God"?!"

"I don't know why it happened baby, but you can't let it stress you out like this. It's not healthy for the baby."

"Fuck you! Don't be stressed?! I'm planning a life with Allen and I find out I could be having your baby?!"

He sighed and suddenly she was enveloped in warm arms.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked, pushing on his chest.

"You need to calm down!" he shouted suddenly.

Flinching, she stopped fighting and instantly became swept over by crippling sadness. She wrapped around him and let out a low moan.

"He's going to hate me. I don't even know how to tell this Chris," she sobbed, "I'm such a fuck up. I can't even manage a relationship. This baby would be so much better with someone else as it's mother. I'm just going to fuck it's life up. It'd probably be better if the poor thing wasn't ever subjected to me. I'm-"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Icy terror shot through her and she held on tighter to Chris.

"Please, I- I can't," she whimpered, rubbing her face on his T-shirt.

"Baby, what is wrong?" Allen asked.

She swallowed thickly and pulled back, face crumpling as she saw his worried gaze.

"I- I'm sorry. I-"

Giving a shake of her head, she took off. Their voices sounded behind her in panic but she couldn't stop. She took the first exit she could find and tore out into the parking lot, only stopping when she found the grassy field behind the arena. Her butt hit the ground hard and she pulled her knees up to her chest, letting all the pain out in tears. She stared at the blurry stars and cursed them loudly.

"If you are really up there God, please explain why this shit is happening! Is it because I don't worship you like everyone else? Is this vengeance? I've never been a good girl so you're making me pay? The shit I've been through with him is overkill, don't you think? I've been cheated on, cheated in return, I get pregnant and things work out, then you throw this fucking curve ball?! If you're looking for me to start begging you for forgiveness, well you've done fucked that up! I don't deserve this! He doesn't deserve this! He's done nothing wrong! I'd think you'd treat one of your own better than this! Why-"

"If you keep talking to 'im like that, you're only going to upset 'im."

Lila let out a screech of fear and fell back, barely making out his form in the dark.

"Why'd ya run?" he asked softly as he approached.

She snorted and sat up, wiping the tears off.

"I thought that'd be clear, or did Chris not tell you?"

"Oh, he did," Allen replied.

To her surprise he sat on the grass in front of her. Fingers touched hers before his hands slowly slid over her palms.

"I thought you'd hate me," she admitted, "That's like the exact opposite of what ever dad-to-be wants to hear."

"I'm not happy, don't get me wrong, but what's happened has happened. No one can change it, and... and it's not like... you only slept with him because I cheated on you. We already got past that. Chris and I talked a bit about it. If it's okay with you, we're deciding not to think about it or act any different than we have been. Once he is born, we can do a test to be sure, but until the DNA says otherwise, that baby is mine. I already kind of considered the option a while back with the timing. I wanted to tell you, but the timing just never seemed right," he paused and squeezed her hands, "And I could never hate you baby."

His hands tightened on hers and she looked up in awe, shocked by what he was saying.

"The chances are much more in my favor by far. And if for some reason, the baby is his, well we'll iron out the details later but that doesn't mean I'm lettin' you go. This whole thing is on me, if you think about it Li. I don't like to admit it, and it's takin' a lot to do so, but if I would have just made her go on her way, none of this would have happened. You would have spent that night and the next days with me, and he would for sure be mine."

"Yeah, but-"

"Stop. Blamin' anyone, including God, isn't goin' to make it go away darlin'. I just gotta suck it up and accept that I screwed up majorly and these are the consequences. I'm gonna love him like my own either way, even if he has Chris as his biological father."

"You're saying he a lot," Lila murmured after a minute or two.

That made him smile, widely.

"Well, it just sounds right."

"I kind of hope it's a girl," she admitted, "Anney is such a sweet heart. It'd be good for her to have another girl to play with."

He let out a low sigh and tugged on her hands, pulling her until she crawled into his lap. He held her close as warm kisses planted across her hair.

"I love you so much Li. I don't think there's anythin' that could tear me away from ya," he mumbled.

If she wasn't dried out of tears, she would have been crying again.

"Love you too," she replied softly, "I just wish things could be a little easier on us, you know?"

"It'll happen soon enough baby."


	22. Chapter 22

You guys are quite literally the best! I have the best reviewers ever! Thank you!

So here's an update on baby and just some fluff. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Most of the worries of who's baby it may or may not be had been dropped that night. Both men had come to an agreement that until the baby was born, they would not fret. There's nothing that could be done between then and the birth, that they were willing to do anyway. The only option was an amniocentesis which was immediately rejected by Allen, and Lila had to agree when she realized how it was done. Who wanted a giant needling going into their abdomen? Surely not her. It helped a lot to have that decided. It kept tensions low, and had her spirits high when they were going to her next OB appointment.

"So we can probably hear the heart beat now?" Lila asked, her brow furrowing in awe as she gazed at her belly.

She was getting a small pooch in her belly. It wasn't super noticeable but she and Allen had noticed.

"Yep. You're 'bout twelve weeks. Usually can hear it at nine wees dependin'," Allen informed her.

"Wow," she murmured, staring at the door dividing them from the rest of the office, "Do we have to have an ultrasound to hear?"

"Nah, there's a little thing called a Doppler that goes against your belly and you'll hear it that way. Least that's how it was done with Anney," he said with a shrug.

"There's so much I need to learn," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"It'll come in time. I only know so much because this isn't my first or even fourth rodeo," he teased.

She snickered and took hold of his hand, pulling it up and pressing a soft kiss to the back. Meeting his clear blue eyes over his fingers, she had to smile.

"I gotta say, there's no one I'd rather be having a baby with," she murmured, "Mr. Know-It-All."

A grin lifted his lips and showed off his perfect teeth. She couldn't help but be envious of his smile for a second, but immediately felt silly.

"Well, I-"

Knocking interrupted her sentence and they both looked up in interest as the doctor walked in.

"Nice to see you again Miss Moore," Dr. Henney said, reaching out for a handshake from both parents.

"You too," she replied as he sat at the computer.

"Okay, so you haven't gained any weight, which isn't surprising at this point with your fitness level and how early in the pregnancy you are but by the next appointment I'll expect about a pound to two pound weight gain. Make sure you're drinking plenty of water and eating regularly. Are you having any morning sickness?" he asked as he scrolled the mouse.

"A bit, it's not too bad though. I'm already having cravings though. Is that normal?"

"Completely. As long as you're not craving anything inedible such as ice, asphalt, cleaning materials, that sort of thing. Then we'd need to do some blood work as it usually suggests a deficiency in iron or the likes. None of that?" he asked.

"Nope. Thankfully."

He flashed a smile and nodded.

"I'm going to get you a prenatal prescribed with added iron, just to make sure baby is as healthy as can be."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"Okay, if you'll lie back and raise your shirt, I'll see if we can get the heart beat on the Doppler," he instructed.

Allen held her hand as she laid back and lifted her shirt. Her boyfriend laid a hand on her belly and drew her attention over to where she saw him staring with a big smile.

"You're a dork," she murmured happily.

"Nah, just a sap," he chuckled.

The doctor stepped over and shook a bottle where she could see it.

"This should be warm. It's just a gel to help the Doppler pick up the heart beat."

Lila flinched slightly as he put on a tiny bit and then the curved wand was pressed to her tummy. It took a moment of moving around but finally there was a wooshing noise filling the room, found right above her jeans. It was the most perfect thing she'd ever heard.

"Do you hear it?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," she whispered, tears immediately filling her eyes.

"Man how I love that sound," Allen murmured, leaning down as the doctor stepped back.

"Heart rate is 161 beats. That's good. I'll get you a towel to clean up your tummy with."

"That was... wow," Lila replied, looking up.

She was surprised but happy to find his eyes wet.

"You really are a sap," she teased kindly.

He chuckled and said, "Yep, but looks like I'm not the only one. Those baby blues are teary too."

Grinning she poked at him. He caught her hand and drew it up, making her breathless as he kissed each fingertip.

"Here's a towel to wipe off your belly. Unless you have anything else we need to discuss I can let you go," Dr. Henney said, offering her a small cloth.

…

They'd finished at the doctor's office and decided to go out for last minute Christmas shopping since it was only a week away. Determined to get him a gift, Lila had insisted they split up. He'd made her promise to not get him a gift but that was one promise she was willing to break.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?"

Lila looked up at the female clerk and smiled. She might be close to Lila's own age actually.

"I'm just looking for a last minute gift for my boyfriend," she explained, "He tried to keep me from buying him anything, but I managed to sneak off."

The woman laughed and said, "That's great. Well, my name is Elizabeth. If I can be of any assistance, just let me know."

"Thank you Elizabeth," she replied, trying hard not to check out the lady as she walked away.

She was definitely beautiful, and had a wonderful bottom in the black slacks she wore. Shaking her head from that thought, she went about looking at the rest of the store, coming out with gifts for Trinity and Sarona instead. Heading into the next store, she realized it was a music shop.

"This is actually perfect," she murmured.

Rack after rack she looked through the music CD's but wasn't exactly sure where to look. A man approached her and she immediately latched onto his offer for help.

"My boyfriend is really big into Christian rap. I think... Lecrae is one? And T-Bone? I don't listen to them so I'm not sure. Do you have anything like that?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually, Lecrea just put out a new album with 116 Crew," he answered, leading her to a section that was labeled "religious".

How she had passed that up she wasn't sure. He gave her a couple options and seeing as she hadn't heard Allen mention them yet, she bought them all. That was only a start to what she'd planned on buying though. Allen was the last one she had to shop for. Chris' gifts had come in the mail a few days ago, and she'd gotten Sarona and Trinity's. She'd offered to buy the kids something but he denied it, saying anything he bought would be from the both of them.

She went to Gamestop and bought some of the newest video games for his Xbox One and invested in two new controllers that came with multiple different overlays that he could change out whenever he wanted. Her last stop was the jewelry shop. She was searching the men's section when she was once again offered help.

"Are these all the men's rings you have?"

"No ma'am, there are more. These are just the most affordable. What kind of ring are you looking for?" the man asked.

She almost laughed at the considering the rings varied from two hundred to seven hundred dollars.

"I'm looking for a sort of promise ring for my boyfriend. I want something simple but nice. Diamonds are too flashy and fall out easy in our business. I-"

"I think I have something you might like," he cut in, catching her attention.

She followed him along the glass to the last case on the left. He pulled out a beautiful silver ring. She instantly loved it.

"This is 14k white gold. It's 6mm width and has a ribbon effect with high-polished edges. It's been very popular, especially since the price has dropped from one thousand thirty to only eight hundred."

Lila bit her lip and debated, reaching out to take the beautiful ring. It seemed stupid to spend so much money on one small object, but it really was magnificent; And it was her promise to him, to put the past behind her, to stay faithful and stay with him. Suddenly eight hundred wasn't all that expensive. Who could put a price on love anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Fluff and feels. There's... some preluding kind of here. For anyone worried about them not having that fiery spark, don't worry. Give it a couple chapters and it'll be back... I promise!

* * *

"I'm really surprised you invited him for an early Christmas," Lila said softly as Chris left the room for more soda.

"Yeah, well, he's your family and I know you wanna spend some holiday time with him. Plus, I guess he can be kinda fun when he's not being a conceited asshole."

"Excuse me? I can hear you jackass!"

A wadded up napkin hit Allen in the side of the head and had Lila cracking up, falling back on the couch. Chris sat back in his chair and grinned proudly.

"Perfect Aim!" she cackled.

"Did you expect less of the best in the world?" Chris teased.

She snickered until Allen caught her ankles.

"Oh ya think that was funny huh?" he growled.

Playful terror hit her and she squealed, trying to get away but only succeeding to smack her hand on the coffee table.

"Owww," she whined dramatically, "That fucking hurt!"

"Then stop flailin' Li."

"B-But, you-"

"No, for real darlin' calm down for a sec," he said.

She went still in curiosity and looked at him.

"I need your help making sure we got everythin' put up before the rain tonight."

"Sure, help me up," she replied.

"You're so lazy sometimes," Chris muttered as he smirked.

"And you're not?" she snorted.

He shrugged and didn't even attempt dodging the napkin she sent his way.

"See, lazy!" she called over her shoulder.

"Just comfortable," he yelled back as she followed Allen out.

The sun was beginning to set as they headed to the shed, picking up the camp fire sticks and miscellaneous wrappers. She stuck the sticks in their place and turned just in time to be pushed against the wall. His mouth covered hers hard as his hands slid up her arms and pinned them beside her head. Hot and wet his tongue invaded her lips, causing a heated moan in return. A knee slid between her legs and suddenly every point of his body was against hers, their lips only parting slightly.

"W-What was th-that about?" she panted, eyes wide.

"As much as I love seein' you happy, it's killin' me when he calls you Li and baby. Just reminds me he had his lecherous hands on ya. Makes me all moody."

His accent was suddenly much thicker, much sexier than normal. It made her wetness grow even more.

"Wha- ahhhh. Fuck."

His teeth on her tender neck made her words hard to form.

"T-Tech-ngh Technically he c-called me Li first. And baby is- is just an enedeeaarrrment he's always use- fucking hell Allen."

His tongue dipped under her shirt again and she squirm as he barely brushed her nipple, not nearly enough contact.

"Just makin' sure ya remember that you're mine," he growled.

His hands left hers and her shirt was jerked up harshly, lips planting sloppily down her stomach, making her gasp and twitch, until he was at her waistband.

"You're so damn gorgeous darlin'. I could look at ya all night like this," he groaned.

Her eyes flicked open to find him staring up in what looked like awe. Her stomach clenched and rolled and a small giggle escaped her as he rubbed his prickly cheek on her barely rounded tummy.

"I can't wait to see you grow with my baby Li. You're gonna be the epitome of grace and beauty."

Breath catching, she watched him suddenly rise to his feet, almost menacingly towering over her before cupping her chin and giving her another brash kiss. How he could go from aggressive to sweet to domineering so quick made her mind spin but it was working wonders on her arousal. A gasp came out as her jeans came undone, the zipper sliding down easily. His large hand instantly slid under her jeans and panties, fingers finding her slick heat effortlessly.

"You're so wet for me Li," he groaned as he pressed his mouth to her cheek, "I love how much I turn ya on. I wonder if I can make ya cum before we gotta go in."

"Sh-Shit baby," she gasped, head falling back hard against the wall.

Thick digits easily slipped into her core and began thrusting.

"I want ya to cum for me darlin'. Can you do that? Let me make ya moan and feel good."

Her brows furrowed in desire as she tried to control her body, but her lower half gave in, arching into his thrusts.

"Ooh fuck. Ah!"

Chest heaving, she shuddered as cool air blew across her belly and contrasted with the wet heat of her pussy.

"You are a thing of art baby. I love seein' you like this. Only I get to see this from now on. Not Chris, not Nemeth, no one."

His tone became aggressive as did his fingers. Whimpering, she couldn't help but rut against his thrusts. The hand on her chin slid down and pressure was applied to her throat.

"You like that, don't ya?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good," the pressure grew harder until she was gasping against his hold, "That's it. Cum for me. I see you gettin' close. Let me hear you Li. Moan for me. Let me hear that beautiful voice."

Ethereal explosions rocked her body as a crying moan left her mouth, her head tipping back as her body reacted violently.

"Oh hell baby. Give me more," he breathed.

His mouth left her cheek to bite at her ear, his wrist bending and his fingers moving to reach farther in her core, shoving the palm of his hand deliciously against her clit.

"Oooooohhhhhh. Ooh my- oh my god," she whined, scratching at his back, "Fuc-Fuck that feels sooo gooood. D—Don't stop. Oh fucking shit baby, Allen, I- I-"

"That's it. That's it. I feel you tightenin' again darlin'. Just cum once more for me."

Surely drawing blood, she clawed at his flesh and rode on his hand as unbridled lust shot through her body.

"A-A-Almost there. I- I-"

Her air supply was cut off completely. It was only for a short few seconds, but when her oxygen returned, she was slammed with pleasure.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ohmyfuckingod Allen!"

"I can't wait to fuck you tonight baby," he moaned.

"Sh-Fu- Oh damn," she whimpered.

Carefully his hand slid out and she nearly collapsed against the wall.

"You okay baby?" he asked softly, kissing lightly along her neck.

"F-Fine," she mumbled.

"Your pulse is racin'. You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and swallowed thickly, turning her head just enough to pull him into a messy kiss.

"God I love you," she muttered.

He chuckled and rubbed his nose along hers, staring lovingly into her eyes. It did all kinds of good things to her heart.

"I love you too Lila."

After letting her breathing calm down and straightening up her clothing, she took Allen's hand and followed him inside.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to go interrupt you two fucking. I need to know which room I'm sleeping in."

"You can either take the room across from ours or sleep on the pull out in the den," Allen replied, picking up the dishes from the table.

Lila watched in amusement as Chris studied them both.

"Yeah, no, don't wanna hear any of that, so den it is. Good night. I'll see you both in the morning."

She gave him a quick hug but he held on for a moment longer, a low sigh coming out by her ear as his hand found the edge of her stomach. Her heart lurched as he pulled away and gave a forced smile.

"Night Li. Presents in the morning right?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, night Chris," she murmured, suddenly drained.

Arms wrapped around her waist as Chris shut the door to the den.

"I know it's rough for you," he said softly, "But in all honesty, it's gotta be the roughest on him. I know I have you, no matter what. That baby will be a part of my life. He- There's no telling for him, and to have even the slightest chance that the baby is his... it's gotta be killin' him."

"I wish I could make it stop. I don't want anyone hurting," she whispered.

"I know baby, but that's how it'll be until we know."

"I'm a terrible person," She mumbled.

"No, you're not."

Instead of arguing, she spun around in his arms and nuzzled as close as she could to his body. As he squeezed her gently, she remembered what had occurred not too long ago and felt even worse.

"God, I'm sorry, I ruined the mood an-"

"Stop apologizin' baby. Let's just go to bed so I can hold ya, okay?"

He pulled back and his bright eyes searched hers for a moment before she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'm s-"

"Don't say it," he said with a lifted eyebrow, a small smirk coming to his lips, "I'll have to spank ya if you say it again."

She couldn't stop a smile from slipping onto her face at that.

"Well, if you put it that way," she teased.

...

After a big breakfast, Lila lay reclined on the couch next to Allen while Chris opened his gifts.

"You seriously didn't have to do this Li. I only got you one thing," he muttered huffily.

"Yeah, and that one thing is perfect, so you didn't need to get more," she retorted, playing with Allen's fingers resting on her belly as her other hand came up to feel the necklace he'd given her that morning before breakfast.

It was a thin silver circle, hand stamped with a Yin-Yang symbol and the words 'Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies'. It had really caught her off guard at how sweet and meaningful it was.

"Holy shit Li! Is this-"

"Yep, made by Alexander McQueen straight from Italy."

Chris dropped the box and immediately wrapped the scarf around his neck, smirking.

"Great, another fancy scarf for Jon to make fun of," Allen teased.

The blonde huffed and pointed at him.

"It's not funny. Just because he doesn't understand fashion like Lila and I obviously do doesn't mean he has to bring it into our segments," Chris snapped.

"I can't say I understand most of your fashion choices Chris, except the scarves and boots. I do love your shoe choices," Lila informed him, "And the vest with no shirt thing. I remember when you first did that people were blowing up all over about it. Now it's pretty much accepted that you're gonna come out with some part of you nearly bare."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh whatever kid. And here I thought you were my ally."

She grinned and shrugged.

"Open the other two."

With fervor he tore off the paper and opened the box that held the Dries Van Noten belt. When he saw it, he lifted it and shot her an incredulous look.

"Seriously? Lila, I'm gonna hurt you! Do you even realize how much these are?!"

"Considering I spent the money, yeah," she joked, sticking her tongue out.

He grumbled to himself but looked rather pleased as he laid it on his lap and started opening the last one.

"This one doesn't really have a big price but, eh," she murmured, eyeing him carefully.

Popping the lid off, he reached in a pulled out the picture frame she'd had made for him. It was dark stained cherry wood with their names carved in opposite corners and had a picture from four, almost five, years ago at her twenty first birthday party. Trinity had taken the picture and gave it to her later as a Christmas gift. Chris had his arm wrapped around Lila's shoulders and she was buried in his side, both rather tipsy and red faced. It was the night she'd opened up to him about her pastor and they'd cuddled until they were both sober. Slowly he lifted his eyes and her smile was gone when she saw tears.

"Wha- Is it bad?! I'm so sorry! I-"

"You little dweeb," he muttered gruffly, "Get over here."

Allen released her and she quickly headed into Chris' open arms. A warm sigh released against her shoulder as he held her close.

"Thank you, so.. so much," he murmured.

"You're welcome," she replied softly, "I was hoping you'd like it."

Her heart thumped as he sniffled when he pulled back and she saw him discreetly wipe away some tears.

"You're the best, you know that?" he asked.

She gave a small grin and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

He took her hands in his and said, "For real. Thank you. This means a lot, especially with how weird things have gotten. It's really worried me I was gonna lose you."

Swallowing back emotions, she squeezed his fingers.

"You dork. You know you'll never lose me. You're stuck with me."

She gave him another hug and battled off another wave of emotions. It was unbelievable how things had changed over the years she'd known him, and more recently particularly. It made her want to not let go for a similar fear he'd stated. Blowing out a low breath, she pulled back and not-too-gracefully plopped back onto the couch by Allen.

"I'm gonna step outside for a minute," Chris said, clearing his throat as he stood.

Allen pulled Lila back against him gently.

"Talk."

"What?" she asked, staring at her knees.

"You look like you're about to bawl darlin'. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind."

She gave a weak smile and let out a shaky breath as her vision became blurry.

"I- I'm just getting so scared. I'm so fucking happy to be starting a family with you, but I'm also terrified I'm gonna lose him along the way. He's all I've had for seven years. I mean, I had Trin and Sarona and Jon and Joe everyone along the way, but he's been my rock. I don't know. I'm just- I know he and I have been slowly separating since I've been with you, and I've been okay with it, but now it's really hitting me. Like. I'm not going to have that connection with him anymore. Before you and I decided to start rooming together, I spent every night he wasn't home with Jessica and his kids with him basically, just cuddling and watching Disney movies. And that probably sounds bad. I'm not saying I want to be spending time with him rather than you, it's just-"

"It's a big change all at once," Allen cut in.

She nodded and let out a pathetic whimper, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"It's stupid, but after he mentioned he felt like he was gonna lose me, I realized why he thought that. I don't- I can't lose him. I-"

"You're not losin' him baby. It's gonna be different, yeah, but you're still gonna spend time with him. I'm not gonna keep you from that, ever. I might not want ya sleepin' over with him, for obvious reasons, but if you guys needed a day together or whatever I'm fine with that. I trust ya, and I trust him for the most part. I get that it's a huge change in your life. I want to help ya along as much as I can, okay?"

Grateful beyond words, she nodded and let a choked noise out, sobbing into her hands for a while.

"It's okay baby," he murmured.

She wiped her face and sniffled to make sure she wasn't going to be an ugly mess and turned.

"What are you doing with a mess like me Allen? This is just further proof that I'm a disaster."

"Even at your worst, you're everythin' I want Li. Your faults come from you carin' so damn much. There are worse draw backs," he murmured, pulling her in close.

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked, muffled by his chest.

"Far from it baby."

She wanted to argue but a door shutting loudly silenced her.

"Lila?"

"'m mkay," she mumbled from her position.

"She got a little upset and worried ya'll were going to get distant," Allen explained, much to her annoyance.

"Stoop," she groaned, pulling away, "I'm fine now. No worries. See?"

She gave a wide smile but it dimmed as Chris came over and dropped in front of her.

"Nothing will ever drive us apart kid. You know that. Love you more than some of the people I call family," he murmured, cupping her face.

"I-I know. Everything changing just hit me," she explained softly, eyes flickering up to his blue ones.

"Well don't worry your pretty head about it. Like you say. You're stuck with me."

She nodded slightly and engulfed him in another hug. How she'd gotten so lucky to have two incredible men as her family, she wasn't sure, but she wouldn't trade them for the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Smut, of the aggressive kind. Nothing out there because Allen's still a gentleman and Lila hasn't corrupted him... yet? Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Maybe Warning? Calling names such as slut and whore.

* * *

Lila looked up as the door closed and spotted Allen toeing off his shoes. Next came the shirt. Biting her lip, she couldn't help but stare.

"They're all down. We shouldn't hear a peep til about six or seven," he said.

"That's good," she replied, grinning.

"So, we got the bed to ourselves, it's almost Christmas Eve, what should we do?" he asked, shoving his jeans down with a smirk.

Her tongue peeked out as she let her eyes rake over his sinewy form. How she loved the sight. Her blue orbs darted to the front of his red boxer-briefs where he slid his thumbs under the band.

"You're starin' awfully hard there darlin."

"I'm waiting for you to finish the show," she teased, grinning.

"Oh are ya now?" he jeered, removing his hands from his boxers to run them through his hair.

It stretched out every sinful inch of his body, and when he leaned back in a stretch, a moan slipped through her lips.

"Come on, that's not fair," she whined.

She carefully slipped from the bed and started his way, enjoying the way he looked over her. She'd decided to get a little dressed up while he got his kids down for the night and apparently he approved. It was simple but sexy. A silky black gown sliced open from the bottom to the balconette bra style top with black lace cheeky panties underneath.

"Where have ya been hiding that?" he asked huskily.

"Just bought it when we went shopping recently. Like?"

When she was within arms length, he caught her waist and jerked her firmly against his chest, leaning down so their noses pressed together.

"Nah baby, I _love_ this. You look so perfect," he murmured.

As he bit his lip, she couldn't help but lean in and run her tongue along the bitten flesh. Just another part of his body she loved.

"You know, this really isn't fair," she muttered.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

Slowly he started walking her back towards the bed, hands now planted firmly on her ass.

"In the books and movies it's always the men getting turned on by looking at women but I get really fucking horny seeing you do, well, basically anything. Undressing, dressing, biting your lip, smiling, wrestling for sure. It's like I have no off switch with you," she explained, "'You draw out my inner whore like no other."

He let out a short laugh as her legs hit the bed and they stopped, simply staring at each other in the silence.

"Well, I guess I'll just have ta use that to ma' advantage won't I?" he asked lowly.

Fingers slowly crept up her back and she shivered at the sensations. Tingling sparks danced after his fingers as he jumped over the rest of her skin to the straps of the gown.

"As much as I like ya in this, I'd much rather have ya in nothin'," he murmured.

The look he gave her made her chest feel like it was on fire, the intensity and passion clear in his gaze. Thumbs slipped under her straps and slid them down. She gave him a bit of help to free her arms. When the fabric hit the floor, it was like a trigger.

"Oh!"

Her back met the mattress hard and he was over her, practically devouring her mouth. As his tongue plundered hers, his hands slowly traveled all over her upper body, not sparing an inch of skin. Suddenly her breasts were squeezed hard. Gasping against his mouth, her back bowed dramatically in response. Calloused skin scraped down the sensitive peaks of her flesh before pinching harshly. Her moan was heard clearly despite being stopped by their kiss. He finally pulled back, releasing her nipples, and she sucked air in hungrily as he buried his face in her neck.

"I was doing more research," he said suddenly.

It took a second but then she remembered the hot couch sex and had to giggle.

"More?"

"Mm, yeah," he sighed, "There's quite a bit I've never thought to do. Probably never could've done before. But you sayin' I bring out your inner... whore... sparked somethin'. I want to explore with ya darlin'."

Her breath caught as he kissed her skin softly and his words sunk in. Was he serious? Explore what?

"What kind of exploring?" she asked.

She wasn't shy to trying new things, but she was curious as to what he had found interesting.

"You gotta promise not to laugh or anythin' okay?"

"Promise baby," she replied, reaching up and running a hand over his back.

"We've kinda done some rough stuff with the spakin' and chokin' but- but I wanna try more."

Her heart raced at that and she had to smile, scraping her nails gently up his back into his hair.

"You know I'm up for rough," she murmured.

"Anythin' off limits?"

"Well, don't draw blood, don't leave bruises, and don't be too mean and I'll be fine. I'm good with, no, I _like_ being called a whore and a bitch and all that. Just don't call me fat or anything like that."

He snorted and said, "I'm not that stupid. That's like signin' a death warrant even during sex."

Grinning she laughed and said, "True."

"And I'm not gonna hurt you. I love you too much for that, not to mention you're carrying precious cargo."

Suddenly a hand came up into her hair and tugged the auburn strands, pulling her back until they were nose to nose again. She struggled to fully see him through her lustful half lidded eyes, the sparks in her scalp ruining her train of thought. Her breath grew hard and fast as he licked his lips.

"You like that, don't ya?"

"Mmhmm," she moaned lowly.

His head dipped back down and there was a sudden sharp bite at the base of her neck.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered needily.

Teeth sinking into her flesh had her squirming and whining, bucking up for contact as he suckled on the sore skin.

"M-More," she gasped, "Please."

A popping noise filled the room and his tongue bathed her surely red skin carefully.

"Shh, I'll give ya what ya want soon enough."

Her entire core clenched at that, her pussy aching for his touch.

"Just be a good harlot and let me explore you, figure out what I wanna do to you."

"Mother _fuck_ ," She whispered in response.

Prickling hair from his cheeks brushed against her chest as he moved down slowly, planting little bites along her flesh as he went. Her lips were trembling with the control to keep herself in check; his scruff over her nipple made that ten times harder. She let out a low labored breath.

"That feel good?"

"Y-Y-Yes," She stammered.

The motion was repeated and it made her hiss and arch. He shushed her and again teased her bud before moving to her left one to do the same thing.

"You're killing me," she bit out.

"Really? And here I thought I was doing somethin' nice for a woman with your needs. It must be hard to control yourself huh? How many times a day do you think about me fuckin' ya?"

Saliva soaked heat covered her peak and ruined any chance of a coherent reply, instead drawing out garbled moans.

"That many huh?" he teased with a laugh.

"F-Fuc- Damn it Allen."

Incredibly gently his teeth bit her nipple as he sucked hard before pulling back.

"P-Please, finger me, something."

"Hmm, let me think about it," he replied, drawing lower on her body.

Kisses peppered across her belly, the only sign of softness since they'd started, before he captured and raised her legs. Her ankle hooked around his shoulder as he bit teasingly at her lower calf. Slowly, tortuously, he made his way down her leg. The closer he grew to her pussy, the faster her breaths panted.

"Oh, please, please," she whined.

Hot puffs of air blew against her slicked panties before he skipped right over her throbbing core to the other leg. It felt like hours before he made his way back down.

"You are so wet for me. Such a good little harlot."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned loudly, head falling back as she grabbed at her own hair.

"You like me teasing you?"

"Yes!" she gasped out as a finger pressed against her thinly covered slit.

"I like seein' how much you want me," he muttered.

His finger was quickly replaced by his wet tongue, licking up her panties swiftly, startling her. Fingers snarled in the blanket as he did it again. It was a tease, not nearly enough for what she craved.

"I love tasting you," he moaned as he drew back.

Her panties were quickly gone and he wasted no time, the flat of his tongue lapping over her clit slowly. A moan of relief passed her lips as she tugged at the fabric in her fingers.

"Sooo good," She whimpered.

The instant fingers slipped into her core, she couldn't stop a frantic moan, the pressure suddenly growing heavy in her pussy. It was like being thrust straight to the precipice of climax, almost painful really.

"A-Allen, baby, p-please don't stop. I-I'm so close. Oh fuck."

He did stop his tongue though, to speak.

"Would you rather cum like this or on my dick harlot?"

"Oh fuck that's not- not fair!" she panted, torn between her choices.

A rather aggressive thrust against her spot made her see starts momentarily.

"Cock, please. Fuck me now!"

He pulled back and she finally opened her eyes, moaning as she watched him shove his boxer-briefs off. His eyes traveled over her, making her almost self conscious, as he tugged on his cock.

"Beg me."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Beg me. You want it so bad, beg me for it harlot."

Shuddering, she licked her lips and had to smirk.

"Come fuck me, please."

"You can do better than that," he snorted, "You act for a livin'."

His hand moved faster on his dick and she squirmed. Seeing his cock ready, dripping, hard, getting more so as he jerked on it, made the ache in her pussy worse.

"Please, please fuck me. Please Allen, make me cum."

Her voice held a note of desperation that apparently was the key as he climbed on the bed.

"On your side."

She complied and went lax as he pulled her leg up onto his shoulder while straddling the other. His fat head prodded her entrance for almost a bit too long until finally he was pushing in. Explosions went off in her body as she immediately reacted, moaning heatedly as he slid in inch by inch.

"Fuck you feel so good," he hissed.

When she looked up, his face was pure concentration. Out of no where he pulled out and thrust in hard, making her whimper. There was no build up after, just a start of brutal, rough thrusts.

"O-Ooh goooooood," she moaned, clutching at the blankets.

A sharp smack against her ass had her tensing on his cock, pleasure exploding where he hit. Her mind went crazy, over-encumbered by everything he was unleashing on her body.

"Gotta be quiet. Be a good harlot or else I'll have to gag ya."

"Fuck yeah. I-I'll be good, just- your cock fills me so fucking full."

"Damn right it does slut," he moaned, "Your pussy is just too tight for my dick."

Her eyes rolled back in her head at that.

"Fuck, again."

"Again what? Call ya a slut?" he panted.

Moaning, she nodded frantically, feeling the buzzing of her climax teasing.

"Course I will. Cause that's what you are. You're just my dirty little slut, aren't ya? All. Mine."

"Oh my god. Fuck, fuck. Yes, I'm your dirty little slu-"

A wail of bliss poured from her mouth as he spanked her again, harder, the noise ringing in the room loudly.

"Cum for me slut. Be a- a good little harlot."

Her leg was randomly pulled off his shoulder and shoved up next to her chest as he leaned over her body, his scent and heat invading her senses.

"Come on ya whore. I know you wanna cum for me. It's written all over that beautiful face. Just let go so I can fill ya up."

That was it. A hand slapped over her mouth as she moaned. Words combined with his cock stabbing her depths roughly sent her careening over with a muffled scream. Her vision was lost with consuming darkness but she indulged in his husky pants at her ear, his spicy sweaty scent infiltrating her nose, his solid frame slamming repeatedly against her much smaller one.

"Oh fuck Lila. I'm gonna cum baby."

Curses and moans filled her ear as she felt his cock throbbing, just soaking in every sense of his climax. His hand slid off her face as he rolled over and collapsed on his side. Gathering up her strength, she rolled to face him and watched in awe as he sat there panting, a hand pushing his long hair from his face, painting the most beautiful picture. When he finally met her gaze, he grinned.

"So?" he asked, still slightly out of breath.

"So? So?!" she exclaimed, just in disbelief it'd happened, "So I think that was probably the sexiest thing I've had happen to date."

"Good," he replied, reaching out and pulling her closer.

Snuggled into his torso, she asked, "You didn't do it just for me right? You enjoyed it?"

He chuckled and a hand went through her hair slowly.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Something forbidden about it, ya know?"

"Mmhmm. Most times a woman would be pissed you call her a slut or whatever, but during sex? Bring it on," she replied, then grinned, "I almost slipped up and called you sir when you were telling me to cum."

He let out a surprised-sounding breath and asked, "Really?"

"Yep. You got all dom sounding. It was hot," she assured him.

"Well maybe sometime you'll have to," he said after a pause, "Gotta try everything out at least once."

"Trust me, there's stuff you probably won't wanna try."

"Like?" he asked.

"Rimming, anal, fluid play, all that jazz."

"Tomorrow, we're going over ideas and making a list," he said with finality, making her snicker at his serious attitude, "For now we'd better sleep cause they'll get up early."

With that, they pulled on sleep clothes and snuggled into the pillows and blankets.


	25. Chapter 25

Whoohoo! It's finally Christmas for our little family here! Plenty of emotions and feelings to go around.

* * *

Early was an understatement. At five thirty, Albey and Avery came barreling into the bedroom, jumping on the bed and hollering out presents.

"Guys, guys, chill. It's not even time for breakfast yet," Allen mumbled, not opening his eyes.

That left them to sick their puppy dog eyes on Lila.

"Can we please go play?!"

"What are you asking me for guys? It's up to your daddy," she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Leave Li alone boys. Go back to sleep," Allen said with finality.

Avery groaned, climbed of the bed, and made noises that made him sound as if he was being tortured.

"Do not wake up your sister or you'll be on trash duty til ya leave," Allen warned as Avery groaned again.

Lila covered her smile with her hand at the dramatics but Albey turned towards her with a frown.

"Can I lay with you until it's time to get up?"

The bigger man beside her let out a disgruntled noise, but the blankets came up and in burrowed the eight year old boy who immediately snuggled closer to her. She reached up and softly pushed back the dark brown hair on his head, looking over his once again tired face. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes of her rubbing his hair before he passed right out. She was startled slightly when Allen laid his arm across them, causing her to look up and find him smiling sleepily.

"Couldn't have found a better step mama for them," he murmured, rubbing the bit of her skin showing between her shirt and shorts.

She blushed slightly and laid her hand on his, enjoying the sentiment.

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep before all of 'em are up," he advised.

She did just that and was woken around seven when the bed was suddenly ambushed.

"Merry Cwistmas!" Anney yelled.

"What, it's Christmas? No way!" Allen teased, grinning widely.

"Dad!" the boys groaned.

Within seconds they were buried in kids, begging and tugging at them to get them up. She met Allen's gaze and saw the mischievous look he gave her.

"I think they need to be tickled before we get up, what do you think?"

"Definitely," she agreed.

"Eeek!" Anney screamed, giggling as Allen caught her.

"Ah, no!" Ajay yelled as Lila reached for him.

He tried to jump from the bed but she caught him with a snicker and started simultaneously tickling him and Avery.

"Get them Albey!" she cheered as the youngest boy approached.

Laughter and squeals filled the room until they were all exhausted.

"I think I need a nap," Lila teased, falling over beside Anney.

"No! Pwesents!" the small girl protested.

"How about breakfast, then presents?" Allen replied.

"Soods good, I'm starvin'," Ajay said, popping up over her side.

She reached up and ruffled his hair, grinning as he blushed and pulled away, patting his strands back down.

"Alright, pancakes sound good?"

"Yes!" came from all four kids.

Within seconds they were all running into the hall, arguing about who got to help their dad cook and who had to set the table. Allen sat up with a groan and stretched out, causing her to end up rolling in his lap. Smiling up at him, she reached out and gently scratched at his scruffy chin.

"What?" he asked with a grin of his own.

"Nothing. Just in awe. This is probably the best Christmas I've ever had," she admitted.

He lifted an eyebrow and said, "We've only been up half an hour."

"Yep, and already the best. I never dreamed I'd be in a situation like this. My Christmas' as a child were filled with inanimate love from toys but I never got to spend the day with the parents or any family. So to have you and the kids here, it's just wonderful."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she added, "Plus, you're really hot in the mornings."

Chuckling he helped her lean up and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm really glad you're here too. Just think, next year we'll have another to spoil," he whispered against her lips, gently rubbing her belly.

Biting his lip softly, she gave him a deep kiss, trying with all her might to explain how happy she was without speaking.

"Oh ew! Gross dad!"

Lila jerked back with wide eyes and turned to find Ajay covering his eyes.

"Are ya done yet? Can I look without bein' scarred?" he groaned in disgust.

"What do ya need Ajay?" Allen sighed.

"Just wanted to see what was takin' so long. That's gross dad. Can't ya wait to kiss until it's night time or somethin'?" Ajay grumbled.

"Go get dressed and have the others do the same. We're gonna get dressed too then we'll be down."

Ajay shut the door behind him with a slam, like he couldn't get out fast enough. Finally Lila let out a laugh, blushing darkly.

"Well, that's probably the first time I've been caught kissing by a kid," she joked.

"It's gonna happen a lot probably," he replied as she got off the bed, "Just gotta get used to it. And make sure we lock the door if we're gonna have sex when they're over cause I wouldn't put it past one of 'em to try to come in."

She gave him a look and her blush deepened.

"I'd die. I can't imagine- How does one explain that?"

"Depends on how old they are. Avery walked in on me and Wendy when he was four and we just told him we were wrestlin'," he replied with slightly red cheeks.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep her laughter in as she pulled on a clean bra and panties.

"Yep, I'd die," she muttered with a grin.

After they were both dressed, they headed down and found the kids at the tree, trying to guess what was in their gifts.

"Who's ready for pancakes?" Allen asked.

That got a round of cheers and Lila followed them into the kitchen, just watching amorously at the way they all interacted.

…

Breakfast went smoothly. Present opening was even better. She got a lot of pictures of the kids' smiles and gifts as they unwrapped them.

.

" _This is so awesome! Thank ya!" Ajay exclaimed, eyes wide in delight._

 _Lila snapped a picture and watched in amusement as he looked over the quadricopter. It was basically a drone for kids._

" _It even has a cage so it won't break if ya crash it," Allen added._

 _The eldest boy looked over the moon with it. It was his last and biggest gift, and apparently a great choice on their part._

" _No way!" Avery gasped loudly, holding up his last gift in shock, "You found a Lego Stormtrooper transporter?! Yes!"_

 _Before Allen or Lila could reply, Avery started cheering about his NERF Rhino-Fire Blaster. Lila looked over to the quietest party and saw Anney struggling to unwrap her last gift. It was probably taller than her. With a laugh, Lila climbed onto the floor and snapped a picture before offering help. Anney pushed the box towards Lila with a sigh and stared curiously as the paper was peeled back. When the box was revealed, a stand up magnetic and chalk board, the little girl let out a squeal and dove into Lila's arms._

" _Whoa kiddo," she joked, wrapping the girl up._

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you. You da best! Soooo much! Can I pway it now?! Pwease?"_

" _Sure, let's get some of these open," Allen said, sliding onto the floor next to Lila as both dove into opening boxes for the kids._

.

After playing for a bit they had lunch then went into the yard to play with the little snow that had fallen up until dinner time. Fed, bathed, and tired, the kids were up in their rooms by nine while Allen and Lila were in bed watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on his laptop, per her request. She was debating when would be the best time to give him her big gift which was burning a hole in her pocket, almost literally. Santa Claus had just been kidnapped when a Skype notification popped up, saying Chris was calling.

"What the?" Lila asked curiously.

"Ah, hold on," Allen replied, leaning forward and answering the call, "Hey man."

She looked at him in confusion.

"What's up Chris?" she asked.

"He said I needed to video chat with you guys," Chris replied with a small smile.

"Why?" she questioned, looking to Allen.

She realized he wasn't beside her anymore, instead seemingly kneeling on the floor with his hands clasped on the bed and a nervous look on his face.

"Chris, can ya hear me?" he asked, eyes not leaving Lila's face.

Her skin prickled, sensing something weird going on, and she looked between Chris on the screen and Allen kneeling at the bed.

"Yep, all good. Go ahead man."

"Wha-"

Allen cut her off.

"Chris Irvine. You and I have had our differences, but the one thing we have in common is we both love this lady here."

With that, he reached out one hand and gently grabbed her left one, clasping it between both of his. Was this-

"That we do," Chris replied.

"She means the world to me, and even though our hard times, I've never doubted I wanted to marry her. Since you're the only family she's got, I want to ask for your permission to marry Lila."

One hand let go and slipped into his pocket. The reality of what was going on hit her hard.

"Permission granted," Chris said softly from the screen.

"Oh fuck."

Allen grinned and brought out a red box. Her free hand jumped up to her mouth as she blinked back tears. He opened the box and revealed a simple but beautiful ring that took her breath away.

"If you accept Lila, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. I will do everythin' in my power to protect and provide for you and our children. I will never take even a second of my time with you and them for granted. I will treasure you and treat you like the queen you are. Will you do me the honor of marryin' me?"

It took a second to wiping her eyes and sniffling before she could speak through the tears.

"Y-Yes, of course I will."

She watched and a small bit of humor saturated her tears as his hand shook when he took out the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Sorry, nerves," he said with a rough chuckle.

With a half giggle half sob she brought her hand up to really look at the ring. It was a thin silver band with a small diamond set between two smaller ones.

"It's perfect."

A small frown disrupted her smile and she heard him take a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit by her on the bed.

"Nothing, you just totally blew my last gift for you out of the water," she muttered, smiling again as she reached into her pocket, pulling the band out.

"Well hell, great minds think alike huh?" Chris chuckled.

She grinned and said, "Apparently," then turned back to Allen who looked surprised, "This was going to be a big thing, but uh, everything you said is going to overshadow what I had planned."

"This is really beautiful Li. If you don't mind, I wanna hear what you were gonna say."

Blushing slightly, she wiggled and groaned.

"It sounds so blah now," she muttered.

"Please?"

"Just say it kid. Only the two of us are gonna hear it," Chris butted in, making her throw him an exasperated look.

Biting her lip she stared down at her own ring as she spoke.

"I wanted to give it to you as a promise from me to you... A promise to stay with you. Stay faithful and not let anything divide us again. To work through anything that may come up and to never go to bed mad or without saying I love you because-" she swallowed thickly and blinked before continuing, "Because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I never want you to think otherwise."

"Oh Li."

She easily fell into his embrace and let the tears come out.

"I love you too darlin'. Chris, I'll have her call ya tomorrow or somethin'."

"Gotcha. Congratulations guys. Love you Li."

She pulled her head out of her crying and replied, "Love you too Chris. Thank you."

The room was suddenly completely silent but neither tried to fill it, simply holding the other tightly. It was emotional, but perfect. Never did she ever think anyone would ask for her hand in marriage, much less get permission from her only family. Tilting her head up, she found him staring down and then reached up to rub his cheek.

"I know you don't believe in God or anything-"

"It's not that I don't beli-"

"Shh. I know you have your own beliefs, but in my eyes, you were sent to me from God. He knew I needed you to be the person that would complete me when I thought I would be incomplete for the rest of my life. You're the one that's opened my eyes to see that things aren't as bad as I thought. Without realizing it, you've educated me on bein' a better person than I've ever been. Thank you."

"Stop, or I'm gonna cry again," She murmured, trying to hold back the tears.

When his warm lips met hers, she kissed back with love, holding him as close as she could.


	26. Chapter 26

Welllll, this is gonna lead into some really fun stuff! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"What a fitting day to have to leave," Lila muttered lowly, nerves filling her fast.

"It'll be okay. Maryse knows to be careful-"

"I'm not worried about that, I just hate being out of work for so long," she explained, wringing her hands as she looked down at her belly.

After Christmas, January had flown by and now it was February sixteenth, her birthday and last day until she returned from maternity leave. Through out the story line progression, AJ and Miz had gotten under each others skin while her and Maryse had a battle of words and slaps that rivaled the attitude era. Tonight was the night they were going to have the 'injury'. Then in three days, at twenty weeks exactly, they were going to have their first ultrasound since the one that was used to date, and hopefully find out the gender. That was the best part about being out of work.

"You'll be fine darlin'. You can even travel with me still if ya want," he offered.

"I might do that, for a while anyway. But eventually I'll have to get the baby's room set up and... do the boys really not mind sharing?"

He chuckled and pushed her auburn hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently.

"Your mind is everywhere this mornin'."

She shrugged, unable to argue because he was right. She was worried she was going to mess up her spot, nervous about her belly being big enough to notice even in her AJ Styles hoodie, fretting about the baby's room, excited about finding the gender.

"Just clear your mind and focus on the here and now baby," he murmured, pulling her into a soft kiss. Her mind was easily distracted by his skilled lips and his hand pressing against her back.

"Can I not ever enter this room without you guys making out? It's been, what, almost eight months you've been together?"

Allen sighed and pulled back with an irritated expression.

"Maybe if ya'd knock before ya come in, it wouldn't be an issue, Chris," Allen muttered.

"Stop it," Lila scolded lightly, irritated at the battle between them.

That was the only thing that'd been going downhill. After what was her perfect Christmas where the men had gotten along great, tensions had thickened between them. It seemed like at least once a day they had something snide to say to each other. It was getting irritating.

"I don't know what is going on between you two but it needs to stop because all you're doing is pissing me off," she muttered as they shot dirty looks at each other.

Her words seemed to hit them at least and they both apologized, to her but not each other. With a frustrated shake of her head, she headed to the door.

"I'm serious. Fix whatever this is. You guys were doing so great before," she demanded with a frown.

Allen looked frustrated but Chris just looked sad. Refusing to say another word, she left the locker room to find catering.

"Hey baby girl, why so down?"

Lila looked up and saw Joe leaning against a wall next to a door, probably waiting for Jon or somebody. She gave him a smile and propped herself next to him.

"Oh just drama," she muttered.

"Relationship drama?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She admitted, "It's just, Allen invited Chris over right before Christmas and we had a great time. But after New Years everything has just gotten slowly worse. Today Chris was complaining about me and Allen kissing and of course Allen smarted back off. I can't figure out what's going on with them."

"I can tell you, but only if you really want to know," Joe replied.

The serious nature of his tone made her tense. What could be so bad?

"Yeah, sure, I wanna know."

He took a deep breath and started to speak when the door beside him swung open. Jon walked out, grinning and whistling, but stopped when he spotted the two.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Joe was just about to tell me why Chris and Allen are at each others throats."

He chuckled and shook his head, saying, "You really don't know?"

The look she gave him answered the question. He let out a low breath and the two men exchanged glances before Joe stood up straighter.

"Alright, so here it is. Chris is in love with you. Doesn't just love you, but is _in_ love with you."

That was silly. Letting out a laugh, she smacked her thigh hard.

"That's funny, you all are good," she said.

Sadly, both their faces stayed calm. There was no way they were serious, right? Her heart sped up as Joe clapped her shoulder gently.

"It's not a joke Lila. He doesn't want you knowing because he doesn't want you upset. Hell, whenever you're not around he's constantly talking about you," Jon added.

"B- What?! Why wouldn't he tell me?! I'm the one person he should tell!" she snapped, trying frantically to make sense of it.

"You just got engaged and you're pregnant Li, what good would it have done?"

Shivers tore up her spine and she turned to find Chris standing there, a pensive look on his face.

"How? I- I'm so confused. Please explain this to me!"

"I didn't tell you because I just want you happy. It's obvious he makes you happy. I didn't want you worrying about me when you need to worry about yourself and the baby," he said.

"How long?"

The smile he gave made her guts wrench.

"Two, maybe three, years. But I was married Li, and you always strongly expressed how I was like a brother to you. I was fine with that. Just spending all that time together was enough. I got to have all the platonic perks of a relationship without cheating on Jess and without ruining us."

"Fuck Chris. I- I wish you would have just told me," she muttered.

"Lila, stop," she heard.

Hands pulled her hands apart and she winced at the sudden pain, looking down to find deep crescent marks in her arms. Joe gave her a stern look.

"It wasn't intentional," she assured him, before turning back to Chris, "I just- I don't know what to say."

"Drop it. Forget about it okay? You have bigger things to worry about."

"It just hurts to know you kept this from me!"

"Married, Lila!" he reminded her sharply, "I am not the kind of man that would cheat on my wife. You know that. Telling you would only have caused us grief, maybe even fucked up what we had going. And now you're the one getting married. It just obviously wasn't meant to be."

"God-Fuck!" she hissed, wiping the now rolling tears, "Is that room open Jon?"

"Yeah, I was the last one out," he replied from behind her.

She snatched Chris' wrist and dragged him into the room, not wanting to be out in the open anymore because more people were walking around, giving them funny looks. Once the door shut, she launched herself at him, wrapping around his middle.

"Why are you so upset by this Lila?" he asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Because I love you, you big idiot! You know that. And to find out, all this time... it is screwing with my emotions and now my brain is bringing up what-if's and-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," he muttered, "You don't need to be stressing, much less about me. This doesn't change anything that's happening now. We're like... like two ships passing by in the night baby. As much as I love you, and that's a lot, I could never try to ruin what you have going for you. He treats you good, and you're always happy until I butt in somehow. I like seeing you happy more than anything."

The emotional pain was palpable as he tried to push her away gently.

"No, don't, not yet," she begged.

"Li, you and I both have a match to-"

"I don't care! I- I can't-"

A weak whimper cut off the rest of her response as she buried her face in his chest. He moved around and then he was sitting, pulling her into his lap.

"You've got to let this go baby."

"How?!" she groaned, "I just can't get over it. I know logically that it isn't changing anything, but emotionally it hurts like a bitch. All I can think is how things might have been, you know? I think most of all it hurts because a part of me felt the same way, but I buried it for so long because of Jessica and I thought you'd never want me in that way-"

"You're a fool to think I would never want you in any way. But we need to just get off this subject Li. It's only going to hurt the both of us if we keep going over what could have been."

"I know," she murmured, rotating her face so her ear laid flat against his chest.

His heart beat thumped hard and fast in her ear.

"I hate this," she murmured, "I love you Chris."

"I love you too Li, but you know where your heart truly lies."

He picked up her hand and her lip wobbled as she caught sight of her engagement ring.

"Yeah," she quietly agreed, nodding, "I do."

Leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, then his forehead, she hugged him tightly before heading to the door.

"I gotta get ready," she sighed, not wanting to look back for fear that she'd start crying again, "Do- Do you still want to get together after the show with me and Allen?"

"Of course. It is still your birthday. I don't want to avoid you just because of this. I don't want this to change anything," he replied, "Be careful out there."


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the fun stuff! There is a warning with this chapter! It's smutty and feely. Hope you all enjoy!

Warning: Bondage, relatively light as far as bondage goes but it's still there.

* * *

Everything went perfect. With screeches of pain and real emotional tears streaming down her face, she was taken on a stretcher into the back. Even in the medical area, she could hear the crowd going insane. It was the last five minutes of the match which meant the big spots were coming. AJ was going to jump off a ladder onto an injured Miz who was propped on the announcer's table. From there, Miz would be moved into the ring and Styles Clashed onto a pile of chairs, getting AJ the win. From there, she, Chris, and Allen went to get wings and the boys drank while they played mindless bar games until they were all ready for bed. Once alone with Allen, she broke down.

"You'll be back soon enough darlin'," Allen reminded her.

"I know. That's not the only reason I'm upset," she murmured, sniffling and pulling her long auburn locks into a messy bun.

When she turned to face him, she saw him looking worried. She sighed and sat next to him on the bed, drawing her knees up as she stared at the floor in thought.

"Chris confessed he's in love with me, but it was only because Joe and Jon told me. He says he's not wanting to get between us or anything. I guess I'm still trying to process it all. Who wouldn't thought he felt like that?"

"Me and any other man with eyes," Allen replied.

Her eyes darted over in confusion as he fell back and tossed his hat onto the night stand, ruffling his long brown hair. She wiped tears off and her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Even when he didn't realize it, we knew he was in love with ya Li. Just like you've always felt somethin' for him. I knew that goin' into this, but it's gettin' harder to think about and ignore it when he's constantly wantin' to be at ya side. That's why he and I have been arguin' so much. As much as I used to consider him a friend and everythin', I can't stand him sometimes because of the way he looks at ya. You're like his oasis in a desert or somethin'. I just worry that the one time of ya'll screwin' has opened up a door that won't close and you'll end up leavin' me for him."

Realization hit her hard. He was hurting just like she was, but for different reasons.

"Oh baby," she sighed, scooting over and lying partially on his chest, "I'm not going to leave you for Chris. I do love Chris dearly but what I have with you is too good to ruin. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. I've just gotta get my head out of my ass and stop moping. I'm sorry I've be-"

"Stop it. It's not your fault Lila. This is about my own insecurities."

"No, no, if I wouldn't have-"

"Li, stop," he cut in sharply, "Just stop. Can we talk about somethin' else?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

Feeling stupid from her emotions, she got up and finished undressing. Without a word she went into the bathroom and started filling the tub. Her reflection made her grimace. Tears had left slight lines down her face and her eyes and nose were puffy. It was made worse by the fact her face had filled out slightly due to gaining ten pounds already.

"I'm a fucking mess," she muttered, shaking her head.

Turning off the main light and leaving only the mirror lights on, she traipsed over to the tub and slid in, shutting the water off. The first thing she did was clean her face. Then she just sat there, staring at the steam swirling up from the water, deep in thought about everything that was occurring. It was overwhelming, having so much happen at once. It made her feel weak. A far shot from the confident, smack talker self she had been nearly a year ago. She didn't really even recognize herself anymore. Sniffling and sitting up, she let out a snort.

"Fuck this wallowing shit," she muttered, snagging a washcloth from beside the tub, "No more. Never been a sniveling bitch, not gonna be one now."

After giving herself a quick scrub and washing her hair, planning on having a thorough shower in the morning, she got out of the bath and dried off. It took a bit to blow dry her hair and even longer to feel more comfortable with her appearance, having put on Chapstick and a clear face smoothing primer. Just as she was about to exit the room, she heard a knock on the door as she tied her towel on.

"Ya okay in there darlin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, coming out now," she assured him.

When she opened the door she found him standing there shirtless, still wearing his jeans he'd worn to dinner, his hair fluffed out and lip bitten as he looked at her in worry. Their eyes met and she took a determined breath. A solution to lift her spirits and distract her was suddenly in reach.

"I need your help," she said.

"With what?" he asked, "Ya know I'll help however I can."

Lila quickly closed the space between them and ran her hands up his toned chest, loving how he breathed in harshly. Caressing up his neck and into his hair, she caught his strands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft but not for long. Once he touched her waist, she felt the flare of arousal grow exponentially.

"You know how we've looked at some things?" she asked once their lips broke apart.

"Yeah," he murmured huskily.

Worrying her bottom lip, she grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to her throat, making him wrap his fingers around tight.

"I bought rope specifically for bondage. Would you be willing to tie me up?"

He looked surprised, but not disapproving. Running his thumb up over her jaw, he pushed down on her chin to open her mouth, the digit sliding along her bottom lip.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"I need to do something freeing. I trust you so I wouldn't have to worry, or think. I can just let go."

She was a little nervous, knowing he might shoot her idea down as it was completely new to him. Her worries were proved wrong when his thumb slid into her mouth. Immediately she sucked on the flesh and watched his eyes flash.

"Go get it then," he said, releasing her entirely then chuckling, "We can consider this another birthday gift I guess."

Excitedly she ran over to her bags and dug through the biggest one until she found the unopened soft purple rope. As she turned, she grinned and shook the bundle, earning a smirk.

"Ya really want this, don't ya?" he asked.

"More than you know," she replied, hurrying over.

He took the rope as fingers trailed across her collar bone and down, dipping under the towel and tugging softly.

"This needs to be off and you need to be on the bed," he instructed.

She needed less than thirty seconds to complete his orders, ending up stark naked in the middle of the bed, watching him. He'd gotten the rope out and was toying with it as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Ya need to be very honest about how comfortable these are. We can't chance hurtin' ya in the least, especially while you're pregnant," he said, kneeling on the bed.

When she agreed, he leaned down and took her hands together, lifting them above her head and winding them together with the cool rope. He gave her arm a pat as he moved down to her legs.

"Your legs will probably get uncomfortable quick. Let me know as soon as you want out."

She was pleasantly surprised by his ability to tie her up, her legs bent so her calves were pressed against her thighs and tied together, giving the mobility to spread her legs while remaining tied.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked.

He blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I studied a few of them a lot over the past months and it helps that I have experience tying up animals and stuff on the farms I've worked on," he explained, "Now, stop thinking. Let me take care of you."

Relaxing her body as much as she could, she shut her eyes and focused on the sounds around her. Allen's breathing and her own, the sound of the heater running under the window, her own heartbeat. Slowly she could feel tension melting away. Hands started rubbing at her feet and worked up, passing up her pussy entirely to rub at her rounded belly, then her tender breasts, and finally her scalp. Being completely at ease, she let noises flow from her mouth, low and heady. On his way back down, she was thrilled when he didn't skip her core again. Rough-textured fingertips rubbed gently along her slit and between her folds, easily finding her clit. Her gasp rang out loudly in the mostly silent room. Slow and deliberate, he rubbed circles around her nub, bringing her almost painfully slow towards her climax.

"How are your legs?" he asked as his fingers slid down to her entrance.

"F-Fine," she gasped.

"Hands?" he questioned.

As she was about to answer, his first digit slipped in, making her whimper and gasp. The second joined and it was like nirvana.

"Good," she mumbled when she remembered he'd asked a question.

His hand slowed as he moved around the bed and she had to squeak slightly when suddenly his hot tongue was pressed to her clit. It was intense. She felt the need to move, to touch him, yet she couldn't. Every lick had her breathing harder and every plunge of fingers had her moaning louder. Her brain pushed out everything except the swirling sensations he was giving her. God how she wished she had use of her hands, impatiently jerking once at the bonds. She rushed out a breath of his name as she felt the spark ignite, knowing she was impossibly close. Tugging at her wrist ties again, she struggled and moaned, overly enjoying being unable to move. Having no control.

"O-Oh fuck yes! Oh god baby, don't stop. I-I'm- I-"

Instead of being the combustible explosion she usually felt, it was like a dam broke and warm waters rushed over her body.

"God I love you, oh fucking hell. Please- Please fuck me!"

In an instant, he was off her and she heard the shuffling around. She yelped in shock as she felt cloth lay across her eyes.

"I'm gonna use this sleepin' mask so ya can't see, okay? Do ya need me to undo anything?"

She shook her head and muttered, "Everything is great."

His body felt warm and heavy over hers as his cock lined up with her hole. When he shoved in, her fingers curled up and nails bit into her palms.

"Oooooh shit," she whimpered.

She felt pressure on the pillow beneath her head as he lifted her hips and started a slow pace, lips lowering to brush against hers.

"I love ya darlin'. Every time I'm in ya it's like comin' home. And I want to be the same for ya. Anythin' ya ever need, just ask. I'll do my best to make sure it's done, tyin' ya up or even somethin' crazy like bringin' ya the moon."

Despite the breathless chuckle she gave, tears were gathering in her eyes again.

"Just need you to kiss me," she whined.

His plump lips met hers softly and it made her heart speed up. Rarely were they ever this gentle in sex, probably her fault for enjoying rough too much, and somehow the emotions transpiring only made her hunger for him grow. His thrusts became deeper, a little faster, as they exchanged moans and breaths.

"I- I don't need anything fancy, like the-the moon," she finally whimpered, "I just need you, and for you to- mnf- to be understanding with my crazy emotions."

"I'm here for everythin' you give me baby. That's why I gave ya that ring. Even in the bad times, I want to be the one ya come cryin' to or screamin' at. I wanna experience the crazy emotions with ya, always."

At that point, his words were becoming labored, her moans almost overlapping them, passion over taking the slow love making.

"I can't wait for the day I get to call ya my wife Lila. Lila Jones. God that sounds good."

She let out a moan of agreement, her body becoming tight as the pounding in her pussy grew unavoidable. She did love the sound of that. Mrs. Lila Jones. She'd get to claim him for the rest of their lives.

"A—Allen, I'm gonna cum. Please kiss me, touch me more. I-I wanna feel you every where," she begged.

Their mouths met hard as he rutted down hard into her core, one hand gripping her shoulder while the other found her hip. Seconds later, the tears came forth as she released a guttural moan against his lips. Wave after wave made her clench and cry out, encumbered by the pleasure saturating her being. His moan was deep and down right sexy as he pressed his forehead against hers and warmth filled her core.

"Oh hell baby. Ngh, fuck Lila."

Shuddering, he slowed to a stop. Almost instantly, she felt the ache in her arms and legs.

Groaning, she mumbled, "Untie soon please?"

"Fuck, yeah," he muttered, sounding panicked as he moved off, "You okay?"

"Just kinda crampy. No pain," she replied.

When the binds were all gone and he pulled off the sleep mask, she immediately curled up in his arms, letting her emotions settle. The drowning feeling and negative thoughts from the past couple days were gone. She gratefully placed a kiss on his shoulder and held him tighter.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay. I love you."

"Love ya too baby."


	28. Chapter 28

As any mother knows, pregnancy brings about a shit ton of insecurities. They surface here, along with some sweetness and sexiness.

Warning (Maybe?): Name calling

* * *

"Who would have done it though?!" Lila asked, throwing the gossip magazine down on the bed out of frustration.

"It's not that bad baby. I'm surprised we made it this long without anyone knowin'," Allen said.

With a sigh, she sat on the bed and rubbed at her temples.

"I don't care that people know Allen. I care that someone leaked these pictures and our personal lives out to the vultures for money! We should have been the ones to come out to the press or whoever about it. I mean, I just went on leave yesterday!"

"I talked to Steph and Paul and they said that they were goin' to release an official statement on the WWE site about the baby on the way and everythin'. Play it off that you found out after your injury, if that's okay with ya of course."

"That's fine," she murmured, leaning back and burying her head between the pillows, "I can't wait til you get back from the arena."

"I'll be gone less than five hours," he said with a chuckle.

He was right, but her emotions were going rampant. Between being away from him longer than she had been in months and idiot magazines making vague guesses about their relationship, she was a little stressed.

"I'm gonna go down to the pool and relax in the jacuzzi."

"That's not too safe when you're pregnant," he said immediately, "You can put your legs and stuff in, but too much heat can raise your blood pressure and make ya dizzy, might even hurt the baby."

"Fuck, of course it will. Is anything safe during pregnancy?" she muttered, smacking the bed and sitting up, "Whatever, I'm just gonna play on the internet or something then probably."

"Alright darlin'. Get some rest. I should be back by ten thirty. Make sure ya eat too."

Although annoyed, she found his concern cute at the same time.

"Yes daddy," she teased.

"Thank you," he said seriously, "Gotta keep yourself healthy."

"I know," Lila assured him, "Go do your thing babe. Kick some ass."

"You know it," he replied, "Love ya."

"Love you too."

Before she could hang up, he called out.

"Why don't ya look for some things you want in the weddin'."

Blinking, she felt her heart race and a smile come to her face at the mention of the wedding.

"I can, but I don't know the first thing about weddings."

"Well, ya need a weddin' dress first of all, think about who ya want as your brides maids and who to walk ya down the aisle. Colors and such. Ya can always look up guides and stuff, just get a feel for what you like, okay?"

"Okay, she replied softly, "When are we thinking about doing this anyway? Before baby is born?"

"If you're okay with it, yeah, I'd rather do that," he answered slowly, "I want to marry ya as soon as we can really. The sooner I can call ya Mrs. Jones, the better."

His voice took on a teasing at the end and it made her chuckle.

"Fine, we'll talk more tonight," she agreed.

Hanging up after goodbyes, she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed her laptop. Being on her belly was getting more uncomfortable but she wanted to drag it out as long as she could. She brought up google and started searching for random things pertaining to a wedding. Dresses were her first stop. She never realized just how many cuts and materials there were to choose from, but two stuck out. They were drastically different and she loved them both. While debating the pros and cons of both she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was waking up to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Darlin'. Hey. Li baby."

Eyes fluttering open, she squinted through her sleepy gaze to find Allen standing by the bed, hair and body dripping with a towel around his waist.

"Holy fuck," she murmured, unabashedly taking in his tanned body glistening in the lamp light.

Allen chuckled and sat by her side.

"How long ya been asleep?" he asked, gently pushing her shoulder.

She rolled over at his nonverbal request and groaned at the immediate relief of pressure on her stomach.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I was looking at dresses and I guess I fell asleep," she said with a shrug.

"Ya didn't eat, did ya?" he asked.

Groaning, she pushed her hair back into a ponytail and said, "No, I didn't intend to fall asleep though."

"I'll call room service."

"Wait, they have that here?" she asked in surprise.

He grinned and shook his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, what sounds good?"

She thought for a good long time before replying, "A burger and fries. Well done, no pickles, with barbecue sauce and honey mustard."

Seeing the amused look on his face, she smirked and sat up, wrapping around his solid bicep and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Please and thank you baby."

With that, he used the hotel phone to call while she returned to the computer, this time resting it on her lap as she sat cross legged. She felt the bed move behind her then hands begin to gently rub her shoulders.

"That's gorgeous," he commented as she lingered on the page.

It was a dress from 2012 and she loved it even more because it was from Alfred Angelo's Disney collection.

"It's named after Tiana from the Princess and the Frog."

He snickered and said, "Disney, that's fittin'."

She gave him a grin and said, "I thought the same thing."

A frown came to her lips as she looked it over again though, noticing how tight and fitted the bodice was.

"Can someone wear that while pregnant?" she asked.

"We can find a larger size and get it fitted probably," he replied.

Lips landed on her neck and made her gasp softly.

"I think you'd look stunnin' in that."

His whispered words in her ear sealed the deal. She turned and captured his mouth in a gentle kiss as his fingers slid into her hair and tugged out the hair tie.

"Ya look stunnin' in everythin' though," he added before kissing her roughly.

Her cheeks heated slightly at his compliment. Their tongues met and danced as his hands rubbed gently along her sides. When his hand came across her belly, she instinctively cringed and jerked back as she felt his fingers on her bare skin. Her reaction even confused herself, unsure why she'd done it.

"What'd ya pull away for?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't know," she murmured.

Looking down and noticing that her belly was poking out from beneath her shirt made her sudden insecurity flare. It seemed like she was a lot bigger than she should be. He would probably be disgusted when he realized how large it was growing.

"Let's just... stay away from the stomach?" she muttered.

"Why? Are ya hurtin'? Did ya lay down on it too long? D-"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just feeling weird about it."

His eyebrows lowered and he released a soft sigh.

"Why then?"

"It's getting big. I've gained ten pounds already. I haven't been over one hundred thirty pounds in years. To suddenly be gaining weigh like this is making me nervous. What if I don't lose it? What if Joseph was right back then? What if I'm just eating too much, or-"

"Are you bein' serious right now? You're growin' a baby and you're wonderin' why you're gainin' weight?" he asked flatly.

"Well yes! I am a wrestler. I shouldn't be gaining so much weight."

Allen suddenly cupped her face and brought her close.

"You are pregnant Li. You're supposed to gain weight. It's normal by the end to gain up to like forty pounds so you're doin' amazin' right now. That baby, _our_ baby, needs you to keep him healthy and safe, and that means putting on a little bit."

Hearing him mentioning weight over and over put nasty images in her head of back when she was over weight. No one wanted her to be around when she was. Now she was going to get back to that it seemed. Her eyes flew open when she realized he'd be up close and personal for every pound and inch she gained.

"But if I get fat, you're not gonna wanna see me. It's not a pretty sight and-"

"Damn it Lila, you're not getting fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference." he snapped, "I love ya no matter what anyway, ya know that!"

Pulling away, she slammed her laptop shut and stared at the wall. She willed herself to calm down and not cry. She knew it was a stupid argument but to her, it would end no other way.

"But you won't. You're a man. Men want thin perky women and if I put on any more weight I won't be either of those things anymore!"

"Thank ya for grouping me with a bunch of assholes. Ya really think I'm like the majority of the population? Wantin' only Playboy models? News flash Li. Wendy? She was never perfect. She was pretty and sweet, and I love it just how she was. Just like you're beautiful how ya are, even more now that you're carryin' my child. I love ya for everythin' about ya, not just your great body. Damn it. Can't you just see that-"

A knock on the door stopped their argument immediately. Seeing as she was the one fully dressed, she tugged down her shirt and hurried to the door while he pulled on some sweatpants. After gathering the food and giving the room service attendant a tip, she brought it in. The tension was thick in the room as Allen sat down and opened the tray, sliding her plate towards her. Seeing the huge hamburger, obviously loaded with calories, made her nearly gag.

"I can't eat that," she muttered, sliding it back.

Suddenly he slammed his fork down and stared at her from beneath his hair, the gaze making her nervous. Consciously she knew he'd never hurt her, but those looks always made her take pause.

"Li, ya need to eat. When's the last time ya ate? Lunch?"

She rubbed her arms uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Yeah, but, I can-"

"Ya ordered this, specifically, that meant ya wanted it until ya suddenly got upset with your weight. Why are ya going to do? Not eat?"

"If that's what it takes! I've got extra fat to burn any-"

Before she realized what was happening, her back was firmly against the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders sternly. Lila panted heavily in shock as the rest of her body froze.

"What will it take, Lila!?" he growled.

Eyes wide in fear, she stared into his blue ones, hoping to understand what was happening. Why was he so angry?

"I will tell ya, every second, of every day, if I have to. How much I love ya. How beautiful ya are to me. I will fuck ya senseless and make love to ya for hours if it makes ya realize how much I love ya and want ya healthy, and our baby. Everythin' ya do effects our child Li. Please think about that," he snarled.

As she went to reply, she could only let out a sob. Now she felt stupid again. Of course trying to eat less would hurt the baby. How she kept forgetting everything effected the baby, she wasn't sure.

"I- I fucking hate that I can't control my fucking emotions!" she yelled finally, "I fucking hate that I'm fine and then randomly I hate myself! It's-"

"Normal. It's all normal Li. There's gonna be times ya absolutely hate me and everyone else too. It's pregnancy, darlin'. But ya can't take it out on the baby, okay?"

Disgusted, she snapped, "I know that Allen. I- I keep forgetting she feels the effects too. I'm not trying to hurt my baby! You think I'd do that?!"

He sighed and lowered his head to her shoulder as she glared.

"I- I worded that wrong, I'm sorry."

"Get off me," she muttered.

Surprisingly, he simply kissed her neck.

"Allen, I said-"

"I know."

"Get the fuck off!" she snarled, slamming her palms into his chest.

He let out a low chuckle that made her tense up.

"Oh I heard ya, but I'm not done with ya yet."

With those aggressive words, he lifted up then slammed their mouths together.

"You're pissed at me? So be it. We're usin' it productively. Work ya up an appetite."

Her teeth sunk into her lip to stifle a gasp as he stared lustfully into her eyes. Trembling in sudden excitement, she let out a soft breath as he pulled back on her locks.

"If my memory serves me right, there's always one thing you're willin' to swallow, right?"

Cursing softly, she went limp as he pushed down on her head and shoulders, kneeling before him.

"You even told me ya want to do it more often. Here's your chance."

Her cheeks flushed bright red as she set back on her calves and watched him slide his pants down over his hips, his cock immediately swinging up at full attention. Fuck how perfect he was just blew her mind.

"Well com'on then," he barked, making her jump.

With a moan she jumped up and swallowed as much of his cock as she could. He unleashed a raucous growl and his hands dug into her hair, pulling her deeper and making her gag slightly.

"Fuck that's good," he groaned as he started thrusting with her rhythm, "Such a good slut."

Her eyes rolled in ecstasy as he roughly fucked her mouth, tugging on her hair and moaning loudly. Each thrust put more of him into her, saturating her senses with his familiar taste and scent. An uncontrollable need grew quickly between her legs. Suddenly he slowed in his motions, gently pulling out before teasingly sinking back in with a heavy moan. It was near torture, being forced to go so slow.

"Ya love havin' me use ya, don't ya? I can see it on your face. Ya look so fuckin' happy to have my dick in your mouth ya slut."

It made her body ache for more of him and she moaned. As she was about to jerk away and beg for more, his fingers tightened painfully in her hair.

"I'm gonna cum. And ya are gonna swallow it all. No arguments."

Hands shaking, she dug her nails into his thighs and whimpered around her mouthful, thrilled beyond belief at his tone and direction. The hand not tearing at her hair came across her scalp and smoothed some of the pain from it.

"So good Li. So perfect. Oh fuck."

Her stomach turned as he shoved down her throat, making her gag, but she managed to keep a hold of herself by focusing on him; his moans, his smell, his fingers teasing her hair, his cock throbbing. With a harsh curse of her name, he jerked back. Warm and familiar he released into her mouth and she greedily sucked it down. She took her duty seriously, licking up and down his thick cock when he pulled back. Before he could say a word, she rose nimbly to her feet and spun them around, pulling him with as she backed towards the bed. He said nothing but studied her as she laid on the bed, then drew him in close. Silently she directed his hand down to her throbbing core.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Of course darlin'," he murmured before kissing her roughly.

His hand delved beneath the waistband of her shorts and even before he touched her nub she was panting against his mouth, anticipating the relief.

"Uhhhhhn, oh holy fuck!"

Her body tensed almost painfully as he rubbed over her swollen clit, the sensations overwhelming.

"Shhh baby, I've got ya," he whispered, kissing down her face to her neck

One hand tangled in the sheets, the other in his hair, she braced herself as his digits slid down to her dripping entrance.

"Shit Li, you're so damn wet," he grunted before licking at her her ear lobe.

Cringing against the ticklish feeling, she was caught off guard when he plunged his fingers in. Pleasure engulfed her conscious mind and sent her careening into a lusty haze, only thinking about cumming.

"Ya really love suckin' my dick, don't ya? You're such a perfect little harlot. All for me. I love it."

Without a second thought, she released the sheets and reached down, rubbing at her clit furiously.

"Mother fuck! A-Allen. I-"

A sob destroyed any words she had planned as he curled up his fingers, finding that sweet spot inside. He moaned along with her and his breaths became hot against her neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen ya touch yourself darlin'. I wanna see ya make yourself cum. Can ya do that for me?"

Nodding, she spread her legs farther. Her touches were precise, knowing exactly what she needed to go over, teasing her throbbing clit mercilessly as she rutted on his fingers. Her breath caught as she felt it working.

"I- I-"

"Do it. Cum. Now."

With a sharp flick against her nub, she came hard. Her back arched off the bed as she clung to him, a whorish moan filling the room loudly. White splotches covered her closed gaze as she shook.

"That was fuckin' gorgeous. Damn I love seein' ya cum baby."

His beard scratched against her cheek as he moved over for a soft kiss.

"So are ya ready to eat or do I need to keep goin'?" he asked with a husky laugh, earning a sharp slap to the shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

Consider this the calm before the storm. Sorry it's short, but to give the break that's needed I had to cut it a bit. Quickie smut!

* * *

"I'm really mostly worried about the back lash. For Allen, not me. It wasn't a hugely publicized fact that he was divorced, and now we're engaged and pregnant? I don't care if my image is tarnished but he doesn't deserve that," Lila muttered, stabbing at the salad on her plate.

She and Trinity had driven to a drive thru near by and decided to eat in the dining area of the hotel before heading back up. There was only an hour before everyone had to head to the arena for the house show.

"Whoever did that is some low nasty scum. The only silver lining I can see is that you don't have to hide it anymore," Trinity replied, interrupting her thoughts..

Lila nodded in agreement as she chewed her food. Trinity was right about that. While that hadn't exactly been hiding it before, they didn't get affectionate in public often or post anything on the social media about it.

"I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen," Lila finally said with a small shrug.

"What do you mean? It's not like anyone around here is gonna start shit about it," Trinity said as she grabbed up her phone.

Lila rose from her seat and followed Trinity in throwing out her trash before heading to the elevator with her.

"I can't explain it. There's just this heavy feeling in my gut when I think about it."

The older woman gave her a curious look but simply shrugged as the elevator doors shut.

"I don't know. That is weird but I doubt anything bad is gonna happen," Trinity said.

"I hope I'm wrong," Lila agreed.

They parted ways to head to their rooms. As Lila entered the room she was sharing with Allen, she was surprised to hear voices, much less what sounded like Wendy's. She paused but shook her head, deciding not to jump to conclusions.

"No, we'll be there for sure."

"So you're bringing _her_?" Wendy asked.

Lila turned the corner, gut clenched and ready for disappointment, but was surprised to find Allen on the bed with his laptop in front of him, apparently video chatting.

"Of course I am. You're just gonna have to get used to the fact that Li goes where I go. The kids have taken to her just fine so there's no reason for her to not be there," Allen said sharply.

"Allen, there are things you need to know about her. There's-"

He looked up as Lila sat her purse down and a smile instantly came across his face and he rose. She heard Wendy spluttering annoyances from the computer as he walked over to and she had to smile.

"Hey baby," he murmured, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his broad body, she pressed her lips back against his gently.

"Hey."

"You have fun with Trinity?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Wendy cut in.

"I'm still here Allen. I'd like to finish our conversation before you get to doing whatever unholy things you do with that woman."

Snickering, Lila bit his bottom lip as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming Wendy. Hold your horses woman."

He got back on the bed and Lila listened as Wendy rattled off details about an apparent play Anney's preschool was doing Thursday.

"Six at the elementary gym. I got it," Allen sighed.

"Don't be late or forget," Wendy snapped.

Anger flicked onto his features and he muttered darkly, "Don't say shit like that Wendy. I've never been late for anythin' with the kids. Stop tryin'a belittle me, because it won't work."

Deciding not to listen in, Lila began undressing to change into something more put together. She was only going to be in the back of the arena but she didn't like to look like a bum around her coworkers, working or not. She just managed to slip off her bra when hands came up over her breasts and squeezed, taking her breath away.

"Oh fuck," she murmured.

"Now why'd ya have to do that? Ya know how awkward it was pretendin' to listen to her once ya took off your shirt?" he mumbled against her shoulder, "All I could think about was gettin' my hands on these beauties."

Before she could reply, he squeezed her breasts again and pinched her nipples between his fingers. His excitement was becoming more and more noticeable against her lower back and it was making her own arousal flare.

"We've got just 'bout half an hour. Yes or no?" he asked as one hand slipped down to her blue panties.

He playfully ran his nail along the waist band and she shuddered.

"Yes," she breathed.

Instantly he pulled her panties down. As his fingers slipped into her core she let out a low moan.

"I love how you're always ready for me," he groaned into her ear.

"Mmph, always want you," she gasped as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Teeth sunk into her ear lobe and she cringed at the tickling of his breath on her skin. It wasn't long before she craved more. Spotting the desk chair, an idea bloomed.

"Stop," she managed between heavy panting breaths.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"'Nothing," Lila assured him, grabbing his wrist and directing him to the chair.

He smirked as she pulled it out and patted the seat. Without direction, he took his pants and boxers off and sat, giving a hiss for a second at the cold, then slapped his thighs.

"Get up here darlin'," he instructed.

Chuckling and using his help, she climbed over his lap, immediately sinking down on his cock.

"Oooh hell," he moaned.

Hands quickly captured her ass and helped direct her into a fast rhythm. The sitting position had gravity working in her favor, every thrust and grind forcing his dick along her sweet spot. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she bumped her head against his to have him look up.

"We- gotta do- this again- when we got- more- time," he groaned.

"Mmhmm," she agreed lowly.

Their mouths met and she greedily shoved her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she took his in taste. Tongues battling, her hips worked faster, aching for release before their time was up. As the coil spun readily tighter in her belly, her pace grew frantic. He forced their mouths apart and leaned into her neck, biting hard until she cried out and yanked at his hair.

"Come on, cum for me baby, scream for me."

"B-Bite me again," she begged.

She needed something more, something harder to get her over fast. Once his teeth buried right below her ear, it was like an instant explosion.

"Oh fuck. Oh my god, yes. Fuck me, harder baby."

Back contorting, she molded to him as he pulled her tight and started thrusting up recklessly. Euphoria stole her voice as he moaned out her name. Clinging to his sinewy form, she couldn't control the spasms of her second orgasm. When they had calmed down mostly she nudged his cheek gently and rested her forehead against his, letting her eyes roam over his features until she caught his curious look.

"What?" he murmured.

"Just enjoying looking at you," she replied with a small smirk, "You're too gorgeous for your own good."

He laughed long and loud before smacking her ass.

"Get up darlin', we need to get ready."


	30. Chapter 30

So, this storm, it's pretty strong but short. Hateful words go down between our lovers in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Are you sure? It's pretty late," Allen asked.

"Please?" she asked pleadingly, "I really really want a strawberry shake."

He gave her a smirk and reached out, pulling her into a short kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You can have whatever your little heart wants darlin'," he murmured.

Said heart melting, she pulled him into a deeper kiss and wrapped around him. There was a knock on the door that tore them apart and made her groan.

"You get ready, I'll get the door then get ready when you're done."

Before he walked off, she gave him a searing kiss then gathered her clothes and bag and went into the bathroom to dress. She could hear voices but was unable to discern them as she dressed. Most of her clothes were getting tight fitting, making it harder to conceal her growing bump and take longer to dress. Luckily they fit enough to still wear. She was glad she'd brought her clothes with her to the arena because it meant they could get ice cream then head to the next town. She chose a heather gray long sleeve top that was just long enough to go past her belly to wear with her loosest pair of jeans and her flats. Lila took a long look in the mirror, concerned about how obvious it was. She would be 20 weeks tomorrow, and it's also when she was supposed to have the ultrasound but the doctor's office had changed the date to the 21st. Luckily Anney's play was the day after so they'd already by close by. Drawing herself from her thoughts, she brushed her hair quickly and sprayed on some perfume before heading out into the room. Confused, she stared at Jon and Joe who looked more than worried as they stood by Allen who was seated on the bench.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Allen let out a low breath and brought his head up, his expression hard to read. It made her insides quiver in a bad way. That same feeling of worry quickly over came her as he stared her down.

"Li... Lila, did- Were-"

Her heart started to race at his inability to speak which only meant it could be something bad.

"What? What's going on?" she demanded.

"Lila, did you know there's a video of you... on the internet?" Jon asked.

He looked rather uncomfortable and Allen dropped his head again. Nose wrinkled in thought, she shrugged.

"There's probably hundreds considering I've been here for a while," she replied.

"No, baby girl, this is a different kind of video. It's- um, It's on a porn site," Joe said.

"What?" she asked flatly.

It had to be a joke. There was no way there could be any kind of those videos out there. She'd never recorded herself during sex, for this very reason.

"I've never done porn. What the fuck are you talking about?" she demanded, "What is going on?!"

Her fiance looked up and scratched at his head as he took his phone out, tapping around before handing it to her with a look of almost disgust on his face. Taking the phone she looked at the screen, which read that it was an email from 'Wen_Jones ' ".

"Wendy?" she asked dubiously.

"Click the link, the volume is down so... we don't gotta hear it."

Thinking they were insane, she clicked the link and it brought up to a site she'd actually gone to a few times of her own. Blushing at the fact this page was on his phone, she moved it down and pushed play on the video. As soon as the fit male body stepped away from the camera, her breath was gone. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes in disbelief.

"No, there is no fucking way!" she hissed.

Skipping through ten minutes of the video, she couldn't deny any longer that the woman tied up on the bed was indeed herself, albeit eight years ago. She'd been casually dating and playing sub to a man named Chase who'd been interested in the wrestling business as well. It was obvious he'd decided to record them without telling her. Exiting out of the video, she resisted the urge to throw it down.

"How the fuck did that get on there?! I didn't even know he recorded that! I- I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she screamed.

Then the phone did go flying but luckily landed on Allen's bag.

"Lila, calm-"

Turning, she shoved her finger in Jon's face and snarled, "Don't you dare fucking tell me to calm down Jonathan! You're not the one who's sex life is now all over the internet! Do you know what this will do to my reputation?!"

He lifted his hands in surrender and stepped back, face looking nervous.

She turned on Allen and yelled, "And why the fuck did Wendy have this?! Why? Why send it to you?! I can't believe this."

"She didn't send it just to him," Joe said slowly.

Dread coiled tightly as she took in a shaky breath. That's never good to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"She posted it on Twitter," Allen answered with a bitter tone.

"We messaged them and got it taken down but it's still floating around, like bad," Jon added helpfully, "They're working on getting the site to take it down but...".

"God damn it! I'm gonna destroy her! You better keep her fucking away from me Allen or so help me I will make sure she-"

"Stop! Just stop would ya?!" he shouted back, jumping up.

She startled slightly as he approached her and pointed at her. The anger on his face only made her ire flare up worse. He had no right to be angry at her.

"No, I won't stop!"

"Ya mean to tell me, that ya didn't know a thing about this? Ya looked right at the camera before ya let him fuck ya ten ways from Sunday! Why didn't ya at least warn me about this Lila! How could ya have this out there and-"

Before she could stop herself, she swung and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you. Go fuck yourself Allen. If you're really gonna try to accuse me of lying about something this serious and insult me in the same breath... Just fuck off. I don't wanna be around you right now."

She snagged her phone and purse and started out of the room as Joe tried to call for her, hearing Jon saying something to Allen about being a dick. Lila wasn't even sure where she was heading, simply knowing she needed air. First, for Wendy to somehow find and send that shit out was blowing her mind. Second and even worse, Allen thought she'd knowingly recorded it and knew about it. Unleashing a frustrated breath, she rounded the corner just to run smack into someone.

"Shit, Li?"

Looking up, she found Chris looking at her in concern. Releasing a bit of her pent up emotion, her face crumpled and she let out a stifled sob, shaking her head.

"I take it you saw? I was coming to find you because, well, yeah."

"Yes, I fucking saw. And Allen accused me of knowing about it! Basically said I was lying. Can-"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked tersely.

"No! He said I should have warned him. Like... what?! I can't warn him if I don't know!"

Her name was called from behind and she spotted Joe and Jon coming at her, Allen no where in sight.

"Can we go somewhere, please?" she begged, tugging furiously on his arm.

"Yeah, of course," he replied.

Ignoring her friends' yells for her, she took Chris' hand and rushed as fast as she could outside, wanting to escape the entire situation.

...

Lila titled her head back and looked up at the dark starry sky.

"How... Why do things keep going to shit for me and Allen? Where is all this bad karma coming from?"

"I'm keeping my first instinct answer to myself and just going to say, shit happens. There's no way to figure out how or why. Thing just... happen," Chris replied.

She sighed and turned slightly so they were face to face.

"It's just not fair. I don't like to do the pity party shit, but haven't I been through enough?" she murmured.

"You've been through too much Li. You deserve more than the world can ever give you," he said, reaching out and rubbing her cheek.

Her hand rested over his as she shut her eyes, unable to hide the tears forming any other way. Lips pressed to her forehead softly for a moment.

"We need to get you back. It's getting cold and he's probably worried," Chris said.

"Not one message," Lila retorted bitterly, "Not a call. Nothing. Jon, Joe, Trinity, Sarona, fuck even Renee has checked on me. Everyone but him."

"You know I'm going to knock the hell out of him right?" Chris asked suddenly.

She had to laugh at that, eyes opening to find him smirking slightly.

"He's hurt you too many times. He's not a cat with nine lives. He just forfeited any cease fire we had," he continued.

"You're a dork," she mumbled.

"You love it," he teased.

The wind howled as a gust of cold air blew across them suddenly. She instinctively moved closer to his warmth and manged to end up nose to nose.

"This is pure hell baby," he whispered, "There is so much temptation to just kiss you. Take you from him and protect you. I know I would never hurt you like he has. He doesn't deserve another chance with you."

As his nose rubbed along hers she let out a soft breath of longing, eyes fluttering shut. The idea was superbly appealing, almost perfect really, but her gut held her back.

"I- I can't. I-"

A ringing from her phone cut her sentence off and she answered it once she saw it was Allen.

"What?" she muttered curtly.

"Where are ya?" he asked.

"At a park, why?" she retorted.

"It's gettin' cold. Ya need to come back," he said.

With a snort, she rolled her eyes and said, "Now you're worried? I'm not just sitting out in the almost freezing weather without protection. I'm not as stupid as you think."

She heard him take a sharp breath and curse and it rattled her calm facade.

"You're with Chris, aren't ya?" he asked.

"Who else would I go to?" she snapped.

"Trinity, Sarona, anyone but that prick."

"That _prick_ has done far more to calm me down than you have after this shit storm! Did you not think to call the woman pregnant with your kid in the two hours I've been gone? Did you even consider what could be going on in my head? If something might have happened to me?!"

"I hav-"

"The fuck you have!" she snarled, "I've been with Chris for hours and heard nothing from you. What does that show me?!"

"I've been trying to figure this out!" he shouted back.

Sitting up and glaring out at the dark sky, she snapped, "Figure what out?! How bad you've fucked up this time? Figure out if this is the last time you get to fuck up? Because it just might be Allen."

There was silence and suddenly Chris' arm came around her back, holding her gently. Sniffling softly through the tears, she let out a sigh.

"You've cheated on me and now you've accused me of lying about this shit, taking that bitch's side essentially when I think about it. Twice you've chosen her side over mine. Do you know how that looks? Why don't you just run back and be with her Allen. It's clear you've got some sort of masochistic kink with her going on because you keep screwing up something good for her. I- I can't keep doing this Allen. Something has to give."

Finally a noise.

"Don't say that," he whispered.

"Why not? I don't lie Allen! It's the truth. It's clear you still hold feelings for her, that apparently overpower what you feel for me. Just get back with her already. I'm tired of being played around with. Just yesterday we're talking about wedding dresses and you're professing your love and telling me I'm still beautiful even though I'm fat, and now you're willing to flip against me over something that's not my fault! It's fucked up! Until you, I never had these issues that I do. You've fucked me over so much I don't even resemble the person that I used to be. Are you happy to hear that? To know you got under my skin in a way no one else has? You brought down the big bad whore Allen. You broke me. Kudos Allen, fucking congrats."

With that, she hung up the phone. It was quiet for a while until Chris cleared his throat.

"Wow, that was... intense," he murmured.

"It was the truth. And nothing but the truth."

Despite being pissed and sad, and seriously contemplating her relationship, it felt good to get all of that out. Her phone rang and she debated answering, but Chris grabbed it and answered it.

"Did you hear anything she just said? She's not putting up with this tonight. So quit calling and leave her alone to think."

There was a pause and she was surprised to see Chris smirk.

"Oh, I know why you're worried and pissed. You're scared you've lost her for good and she's going to come to me; a real man. A man that would treat her like the queen she is. Well, buddy, I _would_ be worried."

His bright blue eyes met her wide ones and he grinned. She bit her lip to stop from grinning back.

"Because if she calls this off, I'm taking my chance."

He hung up and she had to release a laugh.

"You're taking your chance huh?" she asked.

Lifting an eyebrow, he sat up and leaned in, cupping her cheek while he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I am. You say the words, and I will be yours and prove to you that you deserve better, and that I'll give you just that."

Heart pounding, she tried to control her breathing as he stared steadily in her eyes. Could she throw everything away with Allen? The engagement, marrying him, raising their child together, being with him forever. Being pissed at him and him fucking up didn't make her stop loving him. Just thinking about a future without him made her heart give an agonizing pang.

"Li, baby, I love you. I'm not going to push it though. If you choose to stay with him, I'm always here for you. Of course I'd be over the moon if you chose to try with me, I don't expect it."

"Why do you gotta be so understanding and perfect?" She mumbled, reaching up and wiping a tear away with a small laugh.

"Because that's what love is baby. Wanting to see the one you love being happy. If he's what really, truly will make you happy, stay with him, but think okay? You don't deserve this pain," he murmured.

Before she could respond, he pressed his mouth to hers gently. It was just a soft, sweet embrace but it made her cry harder. Why couldn't she stop loving Allen? Chris was safe. He was perfect. There was just as much chemistry between her and Chris as her and Allen. It wasn't fair that her heart was a traitor to her brain.

"Let's get you back to the hotel to sleep," he murmured.

"'I can stay with you right?" she asked softly.

"Of course you can. What kind of question is that? I've missed our movie nights, you know."

They got in the front of the truck and headed back to the hotel, the ride and walk to the room silent except the occasional cough or sniffle. It wasn't until they were both in pajamas and laying in bed that she thought to check in with her other friends. Deciding a mass snapchat message would remedy the situation, she leaned back and forced a smile on before snapping a picture and writing "Safe n sound in bed will explain everything 2morrow". She looked up as she heard Colors of the Wind playing and found Pocahontas playing.

"Thank you," she said, snuggling into his chest.

"Always Li."

It wasn't long until she was asleep. The next thing she knew, she was being woken up by her phone ringing.

"Oh for fucks sake," she muttered, lifting the phone with a groan, "Hello?"

"What in the hell happened last night Lila?! I heard about this video, which has apparently been removed thankfully, and then Jonathan is telling me about Joe and Jon seeing you and Allen fight and then you were gone all night until I got a snap with you lying on some dudes chest! What. The. Fuck?"

With a sigh, she sat up and said, "Allen said it's basically my fault it's out there and when I told him I didn't know I was being recorded, he called me a liar. I went out with Chris and just laid in the truck at a park until he called me and we fought again then I came back here with Chris."

"So what does this mean?" Trinity asked softly, "He knows he fucked up. According to Joe he was supposedly crying last night."

Lila felt a pang of guilt at that, but swallowed it back.

"This isn't the first time he's hurt me Trin."

"I know Li, but if I know you, I know you won't just leave it like this. You care too much," Trinity said.

Pushing a hand through her hair, she tossed the covers off her legs and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"I know. I- I'm so angry and hurt that he thought that about me, and still... still I can't even imagine a single day without him."

"You love him lady. You're not going to want a day without him even when he's fucked up. I know you know your bond is strong, but you never see it from an outsiders view. You have always been a bright, happy person, but Lila, when you're around Allen? You glow. You're all smiles, and your eyes shine. It's adorable, even a little sickening sometimes, because he looks at you the same way."

Turning the phone on speaker, she grabbed up the complimentary tooth brush and tooth paste, hoping Chris hadn't planned on using them.

"I just... how do I get past him thinking that about me?" she whispered before starting to brush her teeth.

"You of all people know how far he's come in his views, but he's still the southern Christian man he always was. I am not condoning what he said to you at all. That was fucked, but maybe cut him some slack. Dude did see his fiance getting fucked by another man. Which, by the way, I had no idea you were such a freak! Woman! The things!"

Blushing, she spit out her tooth paste and rinsed before shouting in disbelief, "You watched?!"

"Well hell yeah! Who'd miss out on that?! I mean, that sounds bad. You know I love you, no homo, but you are hot lady. Everybody loves some good porn once in a while," Trinity said, giggling like crazy.

"I can't believe you," Lila muttered in embarrassment.

"Chill. It's all good. Not like I haven't seen you naked in the locker room and when we got ready to go out anyway," her older friend assured her, "Now seriously, what are you doing about Allen?"

Tapping the brush against the sink counter, she searched her tired-looking reflection before groaning.

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"That's what I thought. Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks. I'll need it."


	31. Chapter 31

I'm glad to see most of you don't want Allen to suffer, even if you're mad at him! Here comes the talk and everything. It ends pretty sweetly. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. They really help me be able to write more/better!

* * *

When Lila stepped into the room, she was shocked to hear yelling. Once again a voice was Wendy's, but now both hers and Allen's tone was enraged.

"Is that really the type of person you want to marry Allen?! A no good nympho whore that takes it up the ass?!"

So that's what it was about. Stepping in, she saw Allen look up in shock as she slid in front of the camera, locking a glare onto the older woman.

"Ew, I was not talking to you," Wendy muttered.

"Now you are, listen-"

Wendy cut her off harshly.

"Get out of the way whore!"

"Excuse me bitch?! First off, to clear the rumor you started, I didn't know I was being recorded! And for two, just because I'm not some frigid prude doesn't mean I'm a nympho. The fact I've fucked many men and women and love sex does though. The more the better baby. Do you even know the definition of a nymphomaniac is Wendy? You're supposed to be a teacher and they're supposed to be smart, but let me educate you anyway. It's just a woman with a high sex drive, literally just feeling a need for sex. Which by the way, he's apparently had no issue fulfilling that need."

She gave a tooth rotting sweet smirk and blew a kiss to the woman who looked pissed.

"You little-!"

Allen pulled Lila back quickly, putting a hand up at Wendy's image with a word of warning to his ex-wife.

"You think you know all about him when in reality you're just sin and temptation. Allen is a good man. He'd never want a piece of you if he'd known about your sordid past."

"Wendy-"

The older woman sneered and butted, "That slut doesn't deserve you Allen!"

"Just stop. Ya need to watch what you're saying, and butt outta my life," he commanded.

"Don't try to order me around Allen. I may have been your wife once but you ended that," Wendy hissed, "You don't have the right to tell me what to do anymore."

He let out a laugh and snapped, "Can ya blame me? I went twenty years, twenty damn years, and I never let another woman touch me, no matter how attractive she was. Because I loved ya and I took our vows seriously. All the while _you_ were screwing men left and right behind my back! I think that's ground for a fuckin' divorce Wendy!"

Lila's eyes widened in surprise. Sure, she knew some of the story, but not all of that.

"Do ya know how many times I could'a cheated on ya? Bein' out there with those female wrestlers and the ring rats? More than twice a day I was approached but I never did it. You though, ya apparently took every dick that came your way, huh? Who is really the slut here, Wendy? As far as I see it, that would be you."

The room went deadly silent as both women looked at him, Lila in shock at being defended and Wendy in obvious anger.

"How'd ya even get ahold of that video, hmm? And why send it out? It was unnecessary and childish. Ya could have cost her her job!"

"Good, she's just a show piece like all those other skanks. Women have no place in wrestling."

Fury filled her veins but Allen held her tight. Insulting her personally was bad enough, but insulting her career? Hell no.

"Says the woman who couldn't punch her way out of a fucking paper bag, I'm sure. What is your issue with me Wendy? For an older woman who supposed to be a child of God, you're awful vicious to a woman who've barely even met you. Are you so pathetic that you have to harass your ex husband and his wife-to-be? Let me tell you, you try this shit after my baby is born and there'll be no reason for me not to kick your-"

"Baby?!" Wendy shrieked.

Rolling her eyes, Lila sat back and shook her head. How stupid could one person be? It was everywhere now that they were getting married and had a baby on the way. Did she just get so upset about the marriage that she didn't read the rest or what?

"This discussion is done. Wendy, ya keep up with this ridiculous charade and I _will_ involve the police. Lila and I are gettin' married. We're having a baby. There is nothin' ya can do to change that."

With that, he closed Skype, leaving the room entirely quiet. His arm became lax around her waist so she slipped aside, analyzing him carefully. His eyes had dark circles beneath them and looked blood shot while his hair was a mess. Overall, it was actually saddening to see.

"You look exhausted," she finally said.

He offered a half smile and a chuckle before sitting up fully, taking a deep breath as he pushed his hair back.

"I am, to be honest," he replied, staring down at his hands, "It's pretty exhaustin' bein' up all night wonderin' if you fucked up the best thing in ya life, wonderin' if the woman ya love is off fuckin' someone else for revenge, or if the last words to her would be the stupidest shit ya ever said. Lila, I'm sorry. About everythin'. Once- Once I calmed down, the guys put me in my place. It's just- I _know_ you've been with other men, done many more things that I could want to imagine, but it still hurt like the devil to see that. I couldn't watch it all, but what I did see? That was horrible to endure. And I took that horror and anger out on ya. It was misdirected. I can only hope you'll accept my apology. I don't want... no, I can't have ya leave me. I need ya like the air I breathe Li. I need our baby to grow up with us together. I couldn't bare bein' apart from the two of ya."

When he finally looked up and she saw the tears, most of her anger was gone. His head dropped and her lip trembled as he sniffed hard and wiped his cheeks. Just hearing Wendy and Allen have sex over the phone for those for few moments had torn her apart so she kind of understood. It didn't make it right though.

"Allen," she breathed, "Look, I get it. You and I come from such different back grounds, mind sets. I understand that there was nothing pleasant about what happened, but you gotta understand it hurt me too. I never knew he took a video of me. I put my complete trust in him, in the dominant submissive relationship I had with him, and he fucking abused it. I don't want those images of me on the internet or to ever see the light of day again. I hope they're gone for good. But what hurt the most? The fact you didn't trust me. I know I'm a 'harlot'. Yes, I've fucked around a lot, on a whorish level, but that shouldn't diminish the value of my words, especially when you've asked me to marry you. If you're going to lash out at me whenever something bad happens, I can't do this. You chose to give me this ring, you promised to value me, right? That means believing me."

He reached out and took her left hand, toying with her ring before bringing it up to give her hand a kiss. Cradling her hand against his mouth, he spoke softly.

"I've got to work on my anger. That's become obvious. From here on out, I promise I'll trust ya. Like I said, it's not an excuse, but that... that threw me off. I should never have treated ya like that. I'm so sorry baby."

"I know."

She let him pull her down and settled into wrapping around him as she straddled his lap. Resting her cheek on his shoulder, they sat there completely still and she let out a low sigh right before there was a flutter in her stomach, almost a small tap.

"What the?" she asked, sitting back.

"What?" he replied.

She looked down at her belly and it happened again. There was nothing noticeable on the outside but it kept happening on the inside. After thinking it over, her mouth formed a small O in excitement.

"I feel her!" she gasped, "She's moving!"

The look on his face was priceless; pure elation.

"Finally! I was startin' to wonder when ya'd feel him."

"It's just like..."

She demonstrated tapping against his arm and he grinned, then his look turned melancholic.

"I can't go without this, without ya. Seein' ya smile like that- I need it in my life, every day. Please, don't ever leave me."

Lila blushed sightly but even the minor embarrassment couldn't take away from the experience of feeling the baby move.

"By the way, you should just get used to the fact that it's gonna be a girl," she said suddenly.

"We'll see," he replied gruffly, resting a hand on her belly with a smile.

As he rubbed her bump softly, she noticed a change in his demeanor.

"I need to ask. Di- Did anythin' happen, ya know, with Chris?" he nearly whispered.

"He kissed me once last night, right after he talked to you, but that's it. It was a simple peck, the same thing he used to do when I was having my panic attacks," she explained.

"I'm surprised honestly. I kinda thought ya might... he might take advantage of your anger or somethin'."

Sighing, she said, "Trust. You have to trust me Allen. I'm not going to go off screwing someone just because we fight. Last night was rough. I needed him. Chris is like a security blanket for me when I can't come to you, but it'll never step over that as long as I'm with you. I promise. I promised you that when I gave you that ring and I intend to keep that promise."


	32. Chapter 32

This is pretty much just a feel good chapter! And, a big question our couple has had is finally answered!

* * *

"Ugh, no. I'm open minded but I am not playing that at the wedding, not even at the reception!" Lila said with a giggle as Allen hooked his arm around her waist.

He dragged her back into his lap, kissed her neck, and asked, "Why not?!"

Turning, she playfully glared.

"Because it's not true," she retorted.

"Sure it is. Just listen," he encouraged, starting up the Toby Keith song again.

Her smile grew tremendously as he started singing along. While she listened to all kind of music country was never her top choice, but listening to him sing it she thought it might become one. His voice wasn't perfect of course, but hearing his southern twang rasping those words in his deep tone was enticing.

"My how the years have flown  
But there was a time back in my prime  
When I could really hold my own  
But if you wanna fight tonight  
Guess those boys don't look all that  
Tough  
I ain't as good as I once was  
But I'm as good once as I ever was  
I used to be hell on wheels  
Back when I was younger man  
Now my body says, "You can't do this boy"  
But my pride says, "Oh, yes you can"

Lila spun in his lap to face him and pushed his phone down, pausing it as a short break came into the song.

"See, not true," she said.

"Lila, you ain't gotta lie to me. I'm almost forty-one darlin'. I'm-"

"Just as sexy as ever, if not maybe more," she cut in, rubbing gently over his chest with a smirk, "You own that ring just like you did back in TNA and Ring of Honor and NJPW. You've got more experience and talent than half the roster probably and it shows every time you step between those ropes."

He chuckled and smirked but gave a short nod.

"Fine, I'll take the compliment," he murmured.

"Good, so as much as I like that Toby Keith song it's out. No Faith Hill or Tim McGraw because I don't feel like bawling and ruining my make up. Hell, if we could just have no sappy love songs that'd be great with me," she said, sitting back slightly to look over at the computer with the check list on it.

She looked over the tasks, a lot having already been decided, then turned her gaze back to him.

"We need to go to the dress shop after the ultrasound," he said, "I talked to Macy and she said they have one in a size fourteen-"

"I'm a size ten," she cut in.

"Yeah, before pregnancy, and wedding dresses run small," he replied.

Shaking her head, she grinned and said, "Why do you know so much about all of this? It's ridiculous."

"Well I am the phenomenal one," he teased before kissing her softly.

Before it could go any farther, her phone went off, signaling the alarm that it was time to leave. Her nerves jump started at the thought but were quickly calmed as Allen squeezed her tighter.

"You ready?" he asked.

The look on his face matched how she felt. Biting her lip, she nodded and climbed from his lap. She gathered her purse, took his hand, and followed him out to the truck. The entire ride and wait in the waiting area found her biting her lip and grinning like a fool.

"I love seeing all of your reactions," he said.

Her name was called and they followed the technician into the room.

"Alright, so with this ultrasound we're going to take measurements and make sure the baby is growing as it should be and check for any abnormalities. Do you want to know the sex if I can give a good guess?" she asked.

"Yep," Allen spoke, "We're already takin' sides. I say boy, she says girl."

The woman smiled and squirted gel on Lila's stomach, doing a bunch of moving around, the baby being shown at different angles as she took measurements.

"Here's the heart beat. I can capture a sound bit and play it for you."

In the next few seconds, the heart beat filled the room and it instantly made Lila smile. The form on the screen was so small. It was hard to imagine that in another twenty weeks the baby would be big enough to give birth to; technically seventeen weeks really.

"Oooh, here we go. Wanna take a last guess with this picture?" she asked.

Lila looked over intently but was at a loss. Was she seeing a penis or not? Sniffling caught her attention and she jerked her gaze just to find Allen grinning and wiping his eyes with his thumbs.

"It's a girl. After three boys, ya know what to look for," he said, chuckling, "Looks like ya were right darlin'."

"A baby girl," she sighed happily, looking back to the screen.

"Not your first child then?" the ultrasound tech asked.

"Nope. Got four from my first marriage. Honestly didn't think I'd ever have more but, things change for the better."

As he squeezed Lila's hand, she felt overwhelming mirth fill her chest. Pulling his arm over, she kissed his hand repeatedly to keep from bawling. A little girl. Someone to dress up and do hair with, and for Anney to play with. It was perfect. Yep, she was going to lose it. Wiping off the tears, she tried to focus on the screen as the tech pointed out features she could make out, like the feet and arms. Such a tiny little miracle.

…

"I- I- Wow," Lila murmured, spinning.

"Girl, turn the damn phone so I can see!" Trinity yelled.

Lila jumped slightly, forgetting Trinity was on Skype on her phone, but did so to show off her figure in the dress. A gasp from the phone sounded and she hoped it was a good noise.

"That is gorgeous Li. Oh my god. This is actually happening. My girl is getting married!" Trinity almost whispered.

"That is beautiful," Sarona agreed, "I don't even like wedding dresses but that one really suits you."

"So, you think yes?" Lila asked, spinning again to see how it looked.

It fit every curve of her body, even though it was a little big. She could imagine how perfect it would look once it was fitted to her measurements especially since it was a corset back.

"Lila? May I come in?" Macy, the store owner, asked.

"Sure, just don't let Allen in," Lila replied with a laugh.

With a chuckle, the older woman entered the room. When she caught sight of Lila her eyebrows drew up and she let out a soft sigh.

"You look spectacular darling. I love this on you!"

"Stop shoutin' about it Mace. That's just rude," Allen called from outside.

Trinity and Sarona burst out laughing and she grinned cheekily.

"I'm gonna let you guys go," Lila said, "Love you two!"

"Love you too sweetie. I am so excited for you."

Smiling widely, Lila agreed before shutting off her phone.

"Okay, how far along are you in the pregnancy again?" Macy asked as she stepped up to Lila.

The strings were pulled and the dress maneuvered as Lila answered she was twenty weeks.

"When is the day going to be exactly? How far along you depends how much and where I'll take in."

She cast a curious look at the door, not having set the date in stone yet. Luckily Allen had heard and answered.

"March fifteenth, three weeks."

"Oh, er, that's sooner than I thought," Lila replied loudly.

"I already told everyone. Is that okay with ya? I just thought I could handle the technical stuff and let ya do the creative stuff."

"No, no that's fine as long as everyone can make it."

Her skirts were moved around as Macy went to work on pinning the hem up. They had to alter the length because she was too short for it.

"We're good. My parents are pretty excited. It surprised me to be honest. Oh, that reminds me. My dad wants to walk ya down the aisle, if you're up to it."

Whoa. That was a surprise to her as well.

"They made sure to be completely up front 'bout the fact that they disapproved of Wendy in the first place, but that they approve one hundred percent of me marryin' ya and want to be involved."

Giggling, she said, "Okay, well, let's get back to the house before we make any more plans because I need to write it all down."

"Sure thing. I'll let ya work in there."

"You know, I haven't seen him this happy in years," Macy said, startling Lila slightly.

"Really?" she asked.

The brunette woman smiled at her before returning her gaze to the dress and said in a fond tone, "He seems like his old self. More carefree, joking around a lot more. He's smiling a lot more too. He sounded so happy when he called to ask about the dress."

Cheeks heating, Lila toyed with the satin fabric around her waist as she tried to think of something to say.

"I just wanna say thank you."

Mouth falling open, Lila immediately deflected.

"Oh, don't say thanks. I haven't really done anything. He's just-"

"In love, finally," Macy replied, lifting an eyebrow, "He loved Wendy. For a while they were okay, but he never looked like this. I don't think he was ever really _in_ love with her but he cared about her too much and their kids to do anything about it until a few years ago. Now he's happy."

The younger woman went silent and looked away, feeling awkward. How did one respond to that?

"Okay, let's get you outta this dress and back into your clothes then we can go look for shoes and accessories to match," Macy said.

Lila thanked her and gratefully accepted her help to get out of the dress. She redressed in her clothing before heading out into the main room, sighting Allen walking around the kids dresses.

"I know we haven't talk about it, but are ya alright with Anney bein' the flowergirl?" he asked as Lila approached.

"Definitely! I'd planned on it," Lila replied with a grin.

She couldn't help but imagine how cute the girl would be, dressed to the nines. Allen's face immediately brightened and she took his hand to help search for a dress.

"Ajay and Avery can walk with her and Albey can be the ring bearer if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect," he said.

It took about an hour of looking but they finally decided on a turquoise blue poofy dress for Anney and got Allen and the boys plain black tuxes with turquoise vests to go underneath. When it came time to buy it all, Macy took a hefty fifty percent off and Allen refused to let Lila help pay at all.

"That all went quicker than I expected," Lila said as she climbed into the truck with his help.

"Plannin', darlin'. We knew what ya wanted which cuts off like two hours of searchin' and tryin' on dresses."

Thinking about how the dress fit her, she had to smile.

"I bet ya look gorgeous," he commented suddenly, reaching over and taking her hand,

Playing coy, she replied, "I like to think so. You'll just have to wait and see."

He smirked and groaned.

"You're gonna kill me woman."

"Mm, nah, just tease the hell outta you," she replied with a chuckle, "I like making you squirm."


	33. Chapter 33

Allllll smut this chapter! I apologize for it being a little short. On a serious note! I think we have 5, at most 10, more chapters then this story is done. Thank you guys for being so awesome thus far!

* * *

" _Shhhh darlin'. You know I got ya," Allen murmured as his fingers slid into her core._

 _It felt like she couldn't breathe, the intensity of the pleasure stealing all senses except touch._

" _Oh my god, Allen, please," she whispered, biting into his shoulder._

 _She could practically hear his smirk as his fingers plunged in deep. Crying out, she arched against his hand. It was overwhelming and yet not enough._

" _More, fuck me please" she groaned._

" _Now ya know I can't do that."_

" _What?" she asked in shock._

" _I said no. You have ta wake up for that."_

 _Frustrated, she groaned and glared at him._

" _What in the fuck does that even mean?!" she snarled._

 _He was gone from her vision suddenly as his voice demanded her to wake up._

.

Jumping in fright as her eyes opened, Lila found Allen staring down at her in worry.

"What?" she bit out gruffly.

It sounded a lot worse than she intended but she was really irritated by him in her dream. He looked confused but simply shook his head.

"You sounded like you were havin' a bad dream," he explained.

Rolling her eyes, she rolled away from him and said, "It was. You wouldn't fuck me because I was sleeping or... fuck I don't even know anything except I'm horny as hell now."

She felt him shaking and turned to find him laughing, hand covering his mouth. Shooting him a pissed glare, she rolled back over.

"Fuck you too Allen."

"I'm sorry baby. It's just funny that you're gettin' mad at me from your dreams. So I wouldn't fuck ya huh?" he asked with an amused tone.

She huffed out an irritate breath and said snappily, "Nope. Fingered me but when I told you I needed more you told me no. Tease."

Suddenly his hand was on her belly, fingers pushing beneath her panties as his palm slid down. Her breath slowed as she bit her lip, hoping and waiting. His actions melted the anger quickly.

"Well I guess it's a good thing the real me doesn't tease, huh?" he asked with a chuckle, "Ya too mad to let me make it up to ya and fuck ya now?"

Instantly she turned on her back, spreading her thighs as she pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck no. Get to work baby," she moaned as fingertips grazed her clit.

"Oh I'd be happy to," he whispered against her lips.

The real feeling of his digits pushing into her pussy was ten times more intense.

"Damn, you're so wet baby."

"Mmm, it- it's cause I was dreaming about y-y-you," she whimpered.

His thrusts were teasing. Each pull out was fast and each thrust in was slow but direct, pressure being placed on her sweet spot.

"Faster, please," she moaned.

Without a word, he complied. Just like in her dream even his skilled fingers weren't enough. Letting out a pathetic whine, she nipped at his plump bottom lip.

"Need more?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Beg me," he groaned.

The need was too strong to even consider arguing. She leaned into his ear and licked the outer shell teasingly, earning faster thrusts and a thumb on her clit.

Whimpering, she manged to moan out, "Please, please fuck me Allen. I need you in me. Just- Just please make me cum."

Her body shuddered violently as he yanked his fingers out and moved quickly.

"Get on your fuckin' knees," he growled out.

With as much precision she could manage, she rolled over and poked her ass up in the air. Her face pressed against her hands as she angled her body down, her back dipped deeply. It took a second but she realized she was begging him quietly. Just repeating the word please over and over as she swung her hips. A gasp ripped loudly from her as she felt his cockhead tap her pussy.

"Ya want this?" he asked deeply, his voice almost not even sounding like him.

"Yes, please," she bit out.

"How do ya want it? Ya want it deep? Hard? Slow? F-"

"Fast and hard, please, please just fuck me already," she babbled, eyes tearing at the throbbing in her core, "I need it so bad."

He shoved in and she couldn't stop the pleasure scream that came with it. It was like she'd been filled with boiling lava.

"Yes, yes, oh my fucking god. Please, Allen!"

When he began moving, it was done furiously. The headboard slammed repeatedly into the wall and the noise mixed in the air with the sound of skin slapping and her begging moans.

"So good. Fuck, I love your cock baby. Please don't stop, plea- fucking hell!"

Allen gave out an animalistic growl and a slap landed harshly on her ass cheek, making her tense and scream.

"You're such a tight little whore. God I fuckin' love havin' my dick in ya. You're always soakin' wet and ready for me."

She nodded, ignoring the feel of the pillow case chafing her cheek, and rode back on his cock.

"Always. Always want your fucking cock baby."

A particularly hard thrust had her panting and clawing at the bed as she teetered on the edge.

"I think ya need to thank me for fuckin' ya. I coulda left ya to suffer," he groaned as she rolled her hips.

Licking her lips messily, she moaned out, "Thank you."

Another smack to her ass made her squeal and shudder.

"Thank you what?"

Her mind shattered as she caught onto the power play dynamic. Thinking of just naming him her dominant made that last barrier break.

"Oooooh my fucking god. Tha-Thankyousir, ohfuck!" she screamed.

Allen's moans became frantic as she squeezed around his cock, shivering as she she rode out her unending bliss. Each thrust of his dick had her moaning again.

"T-That's right. Good girl. Shit," he hissed.

"Sir, fuck, I-I'm gonna cum again," she whimpered, pushing back against his hips.

"Ask me."

Squeaking, she panted out, "Can I cum please sir?"

"Not yet!"

The shock of being denied the permission to cum had her eyes flying open.

"Wh-"

"Don't fuckin' think of questionin' me!" he snarled out.

Her body felt like it was on fire as she held back her orgasm, whimpering, begging, near crying, as he pounded into her core. It wasn't long until his hips stammered, making her moan at the realization he was gonna cum.

"Such a good little whore. You listen so well. I- I want ya to cum for me darlin', now!" he snapped.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh thank you sir," she squealed.

Relief flooded her once again the gates opened and bliss poured through her body, making her shake and quiver as she felt his cum fill her while he cried out her name. He finally stopped moving and pulled out. She lost all of her strength and slid flat on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god that was incredible," she moaned softly.

"It's funny," he breathed, "Someone so independent and rebellious as you can be so submissive at the sound of a command."

She smirked and rolled her head to find him grinning.

"Yeah, well, when I'm being fucked that good, it's worth being submissive."

That earned a soft kiss.

"You're gonna make my ego grow too big," he murmured.

"It'd be well earned," she replied, scooting to turn and lie on his chest.

"'I can only imagine how it's gonna be on our weddin' night," he joked.

Lila snickered and bit at his chest, earning a jump and a light smack.

"Hey now."

"Sorry, just thinking about how glad I am that we have a hotel room all alone that night," she murmured, looking up with playful puppy dog eyes, "I can scream your name all night."

He took a deep breath and groaned but smirked.

"I look forward to that."


	34. Chapter 34

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN! So just in time for his birthday, even though it was not planned, we have the biggest leap yet for our couple. I present to you, the wedding! I'm sorry if this is shoddy in any way. I myself am not married but I pieced it together as well as I could. Even cried a bit while writing because... well, everyone cries at weddings! Allen's song in here is called "Crazy Girl" by Eli Young Band. The preachers lines come from officianteric dot com._

* * *

Frowning, Lila sighed into the phone and leaned back to look at the young girl on the bed. Sure she was still asleep and safe Lila got up and headed into the living room, pinning the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Li?"

"Sorry, wanted to get out of the bedroom. Anney just fell asleep like twenty minutes ago. Pip was exhausted," Lila explained, "So, tell me more."

"Yeah, she's usually in bed by eight. Anyway, from what I understand, it's gone. Like gone gone. Can't find it anywhere," Allen replied.

"That's a relief," she sighed.

"By far," he agreed quietly, "How are ya feeling?"

"Nervous. I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. I'm terrified I'm going to trip or the dress is going to suddenly shrink or-"

"Everythin' will be perfect baby. How could it not be when it comes to you?" he asked sweetly.

Heat rose to her cheeks and she fake laughed.

"You're so funny," she muttered.

Sitting on the couch, she toyed with her robe and stared at the dress hanging on the wall. It was just a beautiful as when they'd bought it, and when she'd worn it to be altered.

"I'm serious darlin'. No matter what happens, tomorrow will be perfect because I will get to be able to call ya my wife when it's all said and done."

"Stop being so sweet," she murmured with a fond smile gracing her lips.

"Can't help it. I miss ya."

Chuckling, she said, "It's only one night."

"I know. I know. But now I'm layin' here alone in this big bed just wishin' you were here with me. I'm used to havin' ya in my arms and kissin' ya and watchin' ya sleep until I can fall asleep myself."

Swallowing thickly she blinked back tears of happiness and let out a loud sigh. She couldn't deny she felt the same pull to be there with him. But tradition was tradition.

"I know the feeling. And now I'm trying not to cry. Tomorrow is gonna be a mess of tears. I just know it."

A low laugh sounded over the phone as she stood up to go to the kitchen for a water bottle.

"Can't say I won't be cryin' too. I hate it but there's certain things that just make me cry, as you've seen. I know it's not manly but-"

"Hey, not manly? Yeah right. It's fucked up that society puts pressure on men not to cry. You're human too. Plus, it's kind of sweet when you cry about our baby... or me," she admitted as she uncapped the water.

She took a few swigs before putting it back in the fridge and heading to the bedroom.

"Well, you're in for sweetness then. Cause tomorrow will be full of tears."

With a laugh and good nights, she crawled into the bed with Anney and wrapped an arm around the girl before she drifted off.

…

"Are you sure? It looks okay?" Lila asked.

Panic crept into her voice as she spun, trying to see every angle in the mirror.

"It looks better than okay!" Trinity assured her again with a giggle, "Girl, chill out. You know we got you!"

Taking a calming breath, she forced herself to stay still as Sarona sprayed one last bit of hair spray on her long curled auburn locks, having refused to put her hair up because she loved how long it was getting. A knock took their attention to the cracked open door.

"We need to get lined up!"

"Shit, fuck," Lila hissed, then yelled, "Okay, coming!"

"Uh, pretty sure curing in a church is a bad thing," Sarona muttered as she stepped back.

Lila smacked her as she smirked, and started towards the door. Awaiting outside stood the two men that were going to walk her down. Both looked up and she nervously spun, chewing on her lip.

"Stop or you'll ruin your gloss," Trinity admonished her.

"Sorry," the shorter woman whined, "I'm just so scared."

Arms came around her and held her tight.

"Don't be scared Li. You look amazing," Chris whispered.

"Argh, damn it, don't make me cry before I even see him!" she groaned, laughing as he pulled back with a grin.

"You look a vision," Fred said, grabbing her hand between his and patting softly, "Just beautiful."

"Seriously, thank you, but I don't wanna cry."

Swallowing and looking up to wave at her eyes, trying to dry the tears, she let out a sigh.

"Hey, get over here girls!" Judy called, waving frantically.

"That's our cue. See ya out there girl," Trinity said.

As her two best friends walked off, Lila took a steadying breath and put out her arms. She forced on a brave face as both men let her wrap a hand on their forearms.

"Come on then boys," she teased, ignoring the wavering in her voice.

They made it to the waiting area right as the doors shut behind Trinity and Sarona. In front of them were Ajay and Avery walking with Anney who was throwing the flowers, and Albey who was carrying the rings. It was quiet all except for her heart pounding against her rib cage. Then the music started.

"Oh, god, here we go," she whispered.

When the doors opened, Fred and Chris started walking her, leading with even steps that kept her balanced and on cue. It took all of her courage, but she finally looked up the aisle towards the alter as they stopped right in the door. Everyone was staring at them, she knew that logically, but all she could see was Allen. Dressed in his fitted suit and his hair brushed to the sides to expose his handsome face, she took him in before her gaze went watery. She heard the gasps and awes as they started down the aisle. Allen's hand came up and covered his mouth as she offered a small smile. He lifted a hand and suddenly the music stopped, Chris and Fred stopping instantly, the elder man giving a smile as he walked off to join his wife up front.

"What's going-"

Allen stepped down and lifted a mic to his mouth.

"So, I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for my awful voice, but let's just pretend it's from the emotions huh?"

Their friends and family gave a little laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. He nodded towards the organ area and stood at the end of the aisle, grinning like mad. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she heard music start as he lifted the mic again. It was a country song she'd never heard before. When he started singing, she listened intently, watching as he approached slowly.

" _Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes  
We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind"_

As he grew closer, she worked her hardest on not crying; Focused on not biting her lip as listened to the words.  
 _  
"Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl"_

He came an arms length away and offered his hand. She took it without hesitation and let him pull her in until they were chest to chest. The tears wouldn't stay in at that point so she took to carefully wiping beneath her eyes.

 _"Wouldn't last a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you, I'd lose my mind  
Before you ever came along  
I was livin' life all wrong  
Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine"_

Heart pounding, she let him pull her so her head rested on his chest.

" _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl"_

The music faded away and she heard the preacher speak up as Allen laced their fingers together and pulled back, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Being assured that your love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions is in God's will and that you have your families' blessings, I now ask: Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"That would be me," Chris said, stepping up.

Her blue eyes darted up to him as he laid a hand on her and Allen's joined ones.

"Lila, I may not be your father or your blood, but I'm honored to be the one who sees you off with him. You deserve the best kiddo."

A kiss was pressed to her forehead, another unplanned aspect, and her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Sniffling, she patted his hand with her free one.

"Thank you Chris."

"Lila, Allen, if I may ask you to join me."

Carefully she slid her arm into Allen's and let him help her along the aisle to stand in front of the alter. She was even more nervous now. Even with Trinity and Sarona behind her, she was afraid; Afraid she'd botch her words even though they were written, and afraid of any judgment because of how they'd changed up the ceremony compared to the standard.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In marriage the "little" things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands.

It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right person — it is being the right partner"

There was a pause to let the words be felt for a moment before he continued on. She ran her thumb along his as her smile widened.

"Your marriage begins with the vows and promises you speak to one another today. The marriage vow is a promise of fidelity and honesty. Allen, from this day onward, do you choose Lila to be your wife, your best friend and your only love? To live together, play together and laugh together; To work by her side and dream in her arms; To fill her heart and feed her soul; To always seek out the best in her; Always loving her with all your heart, until the end of your forever? If so, say, I do."

Allen's hands squeezed down on hers as he lifted her fingers to his lips.

"I do," he spoke before pressing a kiss to her engagement ring.

Licking her lips, she waited as the preacher turned to her.

"From this day onward, Lila, do you choose Allen to be your husband, your best friend and your only love? To live together, play together and laugh together; To work by his side and dream in his arms; To fill his heart and feed his soul; To always seek out the best in him; Always loving him with all your heart, until the end of your forever? If so, say, I do."

She copied Allen's motions and brought his hands over.

"I do."

When her lips met his finger, their eyes clashed and she felt the air get ripped from her lungs. The look in his eyes had her feeling as if she were the most precious being on the planet. It was overwhelming and she felt her heart skip.

"From the earliest of times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolized a commitment of love that is also never ending. Please bring forth the rings."

Albey stepped forward and Lila had to grin as he took his job seriously, walking slowly with the pillow holding the rings and a look of concentration on his face. When he got to them, Allen knelt down and kissed his hair.

"Thank ya buddy."

The young boy simply smiled and ran back to sit by his grandparents and siblings. Allen handed her his ring before moving her left hand to lie flat in his right.

"As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of these commitments to one another, which you make today. May these rings be blessed by God as the changeless symbol of this affectionate unity. I understand you have written your own personal words for the exchange. Please proceed Allen."

Lila could feel her face flush red with nerves as he let out a low breath.

"Lila. It's safe to say, our beginnin' was one for the books. Never did I ever expect that the girl who insulted me as good as I gave would be the one who'd be standin' across from me at the alter. That's not to say I'm complainin'. In fact, besides seein' my children born, this has to be the best moment of my life. You've brought light into my life that I never knew I needed. There is no doubt that meetin' you was an act of God. I'd become a bitter, lonely person until ya came along, and even to this day I'm still workin' through those problems. And look at ya. Ya stand here with me still, endurin' every storm that's come our way, lookin' just as beautiful and bein' just as stubborn as the first day I met ya."

That got a laugh from the crowd and even a small choked giggle from herself as she nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect woman to become my wife Li. God's tied us together in ways I can't imagine ever bein' undone. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with ya."

With that, the ring slid over her finger. Trying not to break down, she bit her lip and shut her eyes for a moment.

"Lila, you may speak now."

Toying with the ring in her hands, she let out a weary breath before opening her eyes again and taking his left hand.

"I don't think I can top that."

She gave a nervous laugh as he smiled gently and rubbed her hand.

"I- I had something written but now it just doesn't seem right to read off a paper. Allen, you're right about the beginning. It was crazy, and I have to say there has never been a boring moment in my life since I've met you. It's been hectic at times, in ways I'd never imagined, and yet there's no one I'd rather ride it out with. We're human and we fight, have our rough patches and yet on the flip side I've had the best times of my life with you. Even through the tears and the fighting, I can't imagine letting you go. I'd rather fight with you than try to love anyone else, because the good moments we have blow any bad ones out of the water. Because I know there's no one I'd ever love as much as I love you."

She paused and looked out at the first row, a big smile coming to her face as she looked at the kids before she met his eyes again.

"And in the same aspect, I love your family to the stars and back. I couldn't ask for sweeter, funnier people to become my parents in law, nor more amazing children to bring into my life. I may not be their mother, nor will I _ever_ try to take that place, but I love them like my own. So while I'm making this promise to you, I'm also making a promise to them. I love you all so much and I'll always be with you."

By the end, her eyes had shut, focusing on keeping her voice steady and not letting the emotions stop her words. His ring went on easily and she breathed out in relief before looking up. His beautiful blue eyes were wet when she squeezed his hands.

"Beautiful words from both of you. You can feel the love between you. Now that you've placed the rings, please take a moment to look at them with your hands joined. May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the eye, is a gateway to your innermost soul. And your love, like the arms that embrace you, makes everything right with the world. It was love that brought you here today. It's love that makes your's a glorious union. And it will be love that makes your marriage endure. Love has given you wings, and your journey begins today. Wherever the wind may carry you, you will stay by each other's side. I therefore join with everyone gathered here today in extending to you our love and support, and our wish for your relationship to just simply flourish and grow throughout a long and happy life together."

The preacher paused to close his book and lifted it slightly with a smile.

"Lila and Allen, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is more than a kiss, it is a promise. You may kiss the bride."

Before she could react, Allen's arm was wrapped around her back and she was leaned back as his mouth met hers. It was as if she was in all of those corny romance books. It felt like explosions were going off in her body as their lips moved slowly, wetness falling on her cheeks to mix with her own tears as he held her almost painfully close. The cheers and applause were deafening when she was lifted back up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, it's now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jones."

Looking over everyone, she couldn't believe how many people were crying, and there was not a single frown that she could see. She wiped beneath her eyes carefully and laughed at the fact the tears wouldn't stop coming. Suddenly turquoise fabric and brown hair was darting at them, coming to wrap around her dress clad knees. Lila bent down carefully and lifted the girl up, just for Allen to help hold her in between them.

"Gotta be careful," he murmured as Anney wrapped her arms around Lila's neck.

Realizing he meant the weight limit factor, she smiled and nodded, hugging Anney tightly while Allen held her up.

"Li-li?" Anney asked softly against Lila's shoulder.

People started filing out as the church helpers explained they would greet everyone outside.

"Yes pipsqueak?" Lila replied playfully.

"I'm so gwad you're with daddy. I wove you."

As if her heart wasn't already about to explode, Anney came out with that. She looked over at Allen who apparently had missed the admission then pressed a kiss to Anney's forehead.

"I love you too sweetie, very much."

Tears overflowing at that point, she used her free hand to wipe them away again and tried to calm herself down as pictures were mentioned. It felt like hundreds were taken. Ones of just her and Allen, one with each kid, with all of them, and then Allen with just the kids, and then her with them. Of course the brides maids and grooms men were brought in with them and then separated for some funny pictures on their own. Lila, Trinity, and Sarona took on the ever popular spy poses while Allen, Andrew, and Chad did a throw back from the Bullet Club days. Seeing that had impure thoughts filtering through her mind that she quickly had to discard, feeling bad as she was still standing in the church. Overall it was tiring, but very fun.

"Alright, everyone is waiting to celebrate. You ready?" Trinity asked.

"Sure, as long as celebrating means I get to sit and pig out. This mama is starving," Lila muttered, reaching out for Allen.

"Luckily the reception hall is only a few feet away. But I can carry ya if your feet are hutrin' too much," Allen offered.

"No, I'm okay. Just gotta sit when we're there," she replied.

Of course, as soon as they stepped outside he grabbed her up bridal style, causing her to squeal and shock and fright.

"You jerk!" she cried with a laugh.

Everyone laughed along as he simply kissed her and began walking to the reception hall.

"Can't have my beautiful wife too tired to dance the first dance," he murmured, turning her insides to mush.

Damn him, he was smooth when he wanted to be.


	35. Chapter 35

_Ah, so after the beautiful wedding, ya'll know something just_ has _to go wrong. Ii promise though. After this, there's a good long stretch of happy fluffiness. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

The music was poppy and fun as people danced, talked, and ate in the reception hall. Lila leaned forward in her seat and quickly slid off her heels, unable to take the ache in her feet any longer.

"Here ya go darlin'," Allen said, setting a glass in front of her, "It's the sparklin' cider."

Sitting back up, she took a grateful swig before reaching out to him. He leaned down as she pulled him to speak over the music.

"When do we cut the cake and dance and all that?" she asked.

"Well, it's just about time for the dance. You picked the song right?"

As if on cue, the DJ spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we could clear the floor please. It is time for the bride and groom's first dance."

With a grin coming to her lips she nodded. She rose to her feet and guided him to follow.

"Care if I dance barefoot?" she asked, turning to send him a questioning look.

"You could dance in slippers and onesie pajamas and I'd be fine with it," he teased.

Laughing, she spun back to face him and slid her arms up over his shoulders. Immediately the vicinity was cleared and the familiar strings started, making her eyes water already. Biting her lip, Lila pulled her husband closer as a few gasps rang out around them, Trinity even letting out a squeal. Blue eyes clashing, she bumped her nose against his as they began a slow two step.

"I love this song!" Trinity hissed, "Good choice Li!"

She snickered but didn't look away from the crystal blue eyes holding her captive.

"I will never find another lover, sweeter than you. Sweeter than you. And I will never find a lover, more precious than you. Precious than you," she sung softly.

She skipped the next verse, simply because in all honest he was more important to her than any so called family so those lyrics meant nothing. He was the closest person to her heart besides Chris and her growing daughter.

"You're my only one, my everything. And all my life, I've prayed for someone like you and I thank God that I finally found you. For all my life I've prayed for someone like you and I hope that you feel the same way too."

She couldn't sing every line, getting choked up at the emotions bombarding her heart. Sure, she'd never been religious. She'd never prayed to God for anything really. Except maybe for a puppy as a kid. Now though, she was beginning to wonder. Even with all heart aches and fights, there was no doubt they were compatible. He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to her lips before righting himself again with watery eyes.

"I promised to never fall in love with a stranger. You're all I'm thinking of. I praise the lord above for sending me your love. I cherish every hug. I really love you."

Allen cut off the next verse with another soft kiss, the arm around her lower back holding her tighter. Their feet stopped moving as she let out a troubled whimper as pain instantly set in. Damn those heels. Without words he seemed to know what she was feeling and kept her from continuing the dance.

"Let's go sit again," he murmured.

"We can finish the song," She replied.

"No, ya need to get off your feet and get some food in ya. We've got years to dance Li."

Blushing slightly, she nodded. She let out a small squeak of surprise when he dipped her back and kissed her softly once more. The crowd let out claps and whistles and cheers as they headed back to the table, just to find Judy and Fred sitting there as well.

"Well hello love birds," Fred greeted with a grin.

"Hey," Lila replied, letting Allen help her into her chair as her feet cramped.

"How ya holding up? This is a lot for a normal woman, much less one who's pregnant," Judy said.

Lila tensed at that. Was it meant as biting as it had sounded? Or was she just emotional?

"How far along are you now anyway?" Fred continued.

"Twenty Three weeks and three days," Lila replied as she picked up her glass.

Taking a long drink to distract them from her presence, she listened in as Allen started talking about all the plans for the nursery. She thought about the now light purple room that was vacant and waiting for the baby furniture. A smile came to her lips. In about seventeen weeks there would be a little girl getting to call that room home.

"We've lost her," Allen said with a chuckle, garnering her attention as his hand waved in front of her face.

Blushing, she apologized.

"I was just thinking about how slow and yet quick this has gone. She'll be here soon enough."

The look of admiration that came across his face had her heart swelling.

"That she will," he agreed.

His arms came around her and tugged her chair closer before pulling her to lean against him, a hand resting on her belly. The warmth and closeness made her eyes shut in enjoyment.

"Awww, look how sweet."

Eyes opening, she looked around and spotted Sarona finally, grinning evilly as she put her phone away.

"Gotta keep some memories," She teased, "You're just like a sleeping beauty Lila."

Grumbling in disagreement, she rested her forehead against Allen's arm as Judy and Fred said something about finding drinks.

"You still awake?" Allen asked after a few moments.

"Mmhmm, sorry I'm so tired," she replied, rolling her head sideways to catch his gaze.

"Don't be sorry darlin'. This is a lot for ya."

"So everyone keeps saying. I still feel like I should be able to manage this little bit that I'm doing," she muttered, "It's hard going from doing everything to... doing nothing basically."

"You've done a lot. Stop that," he said, pulling her up.

She returned the gentle kiss and let the topic go, knowing she wouldn't win anyway. There was a tapping on the microphone as the music suddenly stopped.

"Well, well, look how beautiful. Can the happy couple please come forward? We have a toast for you two!"

Lila looked up and her brows furrowed. The voice wasn't one she recognized but it seemed familiar. She could hear the whispers as she and Allen got up and headed towards the DJ booth. The second Lila saw them, her heart stopped.

"There she is, our baby girl!" the blonde woman said, a frosty smile on those thin cruel lips.

"Lila?" Allen asked warily.

Before she could reply, her world went black. When she came to, arms were wrapped tight around her. His arms.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

Gasps of surprise rang out as she struggled against his hold.

"Baby, darlin', shh, it's me!" Allen said loudly, covering her mouth as she struggled.

Tears collected quickly as she heard the voices growing louder, concerned and nervous. Finally looking around, she realized she was on the floor, everyone gathered around her and Allen.

"W-What happened?" she asked, searching his eyes, afraid.

"As per usual, you acted like a drama queen and fainted."

Taking a deep breath, Lila looked around until she spotted the three people she never wished to see again.

"What in the hell are you doing here? How _dare_ you bring him!"

Rick smirked and, despite the wrinkles and gray hair, she could see the evil that had terrorized her still lying in there.

"How dare we? We thought you'd want to see the man who helped make you the-"

"Get out, now."

Chris stepped forward from the crowd and pointed to the door. The snarl on his face was one that promised harm to it's intended recipient. Diane simply chuckled, moving a lock of wispy blonde hair behind her ear.

"Just because you are a superstar, Chris Jericho, does not give you authority over us. We are here to celebrate our daughter's wedding, and impending child birth."

Lila felt ill. Pressing the back of her hand to her mouth, she stood with Allen's help.

"I need to ask you to leave," he said diplomatically.

His tone was polite but firm. Her squeak and jolt of fright was obvious in the almost silent room as Rick stepped forward.

"It's an honor to meet the man who's captured our Lila's heart, Allen. You seem like a decent gentleman," Travis said, coming up beside Rick, "Maybe you'll be able to help us talk some sense into our daughter."

"I will do no such thing. I'm asking ya only once more. Please leave the premises and have no further contact with Lila."

She took his hand and laced their fingers to stop her trembling.

"This is them?" she heard.

Looking up over her shoulder, she was surprised to find Jon and Joe there. Both of their faces were stony.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Before another word could be said, they stepped up beside Chris. Despite the fear and nausea tearing her gut apart, her heart swelled with the warmth of their protection.

"What is going on here? I've wondered why they were not invited, but to have all this just because they're here?" Judy asked as her and Fred joined the newly weds.

"It's not a matter for public discussion ma," Allen said softly, "But they are not to be here".

Her stomach lurched as she felt eyes all over her, in a bad way.

"No, you know what? Let me just get this over with," she finally sighed, stepping forward.

She was surprised when Allen walked forward with her. Her blue eyes narrowed on the trio in anger, disgust over ruling the fear.

"You three were not invited, not to the wedding nor into my child's life. The last time we spoke, I disowned you. There has been no contact before now. What's changed? Just because I have a career and a healthy life now, does not change that I don't want you around and it doesn't mean you can just waltz back in."

"Now Lila-"

" _Don't_ Lila me," she snapped, cutting off Diane and enjoying the surprise on her face, "The things you allowed to happen are unforgivable."

"Honey, you know that was all in your-"

" _Don't you fucking say it!_ " she screamed at her father.

Travis jumped back slightly as she marched forward, pointing at his chest. She could hear the murmurs of discord from the people but pushed it behind her. She'd deal with her language later.

"You fucking fed me to this predator! It was not all in my head, daddy dearest, or he wouldn't have spent ten years in prison for raping me! He wouldn't have been forcefully removed from the church! You wouldn't have been stripped of your parental rights as soon as I could defend and raise myself! Nine, Travis; nine, Diane. I was nine when he forced me to suck his dick for the first time. Nine and a half when he raped me for the first time. Eleven when he raped me anally. All the while he would hit me if I tried to stop him. He would feed me lies about how I would go to hell if I didn't comply. How I was born for that sin. He told me he'd lie to you, and you'd believe him. The sad part is that he was right. You're just pathetic sheep to that demon. You forced me to go back because he promised you he'd rectify my supposed acting out. Did you not ever find it odd when I came out crying, limping because I hurt so damned bad? Did you not care about the bruises he left or about the blood that was always on my clothes?"

She gave a humorless chuckle at her parents looks of shame.

"Of course you didn't. Because you were too blinded by him and his twisted sense of religion. You disgust me even to this day!"

She turned to the ex pastor who had a look of shock but something akin to pride on his face. Getting closer, she had to give a snarled smirk as tears started leaking out.

"You wanted to see how I turned out? I'm a successful wrestler. I'm married to the love of my life. I have a child on the way. None of it thanks to any of you. On the other hand, I'm also plagued by nightmares of you, Rick. Your tiny dick and your atrocious breath and those sweaty hands and how- how you'd- God I fucking hope you all burn in hell!"

Arms wrapped around her waist and she collapsed into a pile of tears on the floor. Allen's scent infiltrated her nose but even he couldn't stop the pain at that moment, her heart feeling as if it was breaking.

"It's time for you to leave."

Lila looked up and made out Chris' form through her blurred gaze. Travis started to put up a fight, pushing the blonde back and getting into his face, and then Lila heard the dreaded words.

"I want to see to my grandchild when she's born."

Suddenly Allen was up and gone in a blur of black fabric.

"Wh-"

He stopped in front of Diane and crossed his arms over his chest, making a fairly threatening sight.

"Listen here Mrs. Moore. I want ya to leave here and take yer failure of a husband and that failure of God, and never come back. There is no chance of visitation or contact with our child. It will be over my dead body that I let my baby go into such a distubed home, and I know that Lila agrees. You've harmed her enough. Do the first good thing you've ever done as a mother and leave her alone. If need be, I will get the law involved and there will be a restrainin' order for all of you."

The room was deadly silent. Chris and Travis were poised for a fight while Rick looked upon Lila with a self-satisfied grin and Diane just stood there red faced and glared at Allen.

"I- I-"

"Get. Out," Lila bit out, standing again with a little trouble thanks to her belly, "Everything he said is right. You'll never see your granddaughter a day in your life. I'm not going to be a worthless mother and allow her to be in the presence of demons like you lot."

She thanked Joe softly when he held her up as her legs almost gave out again.

"Lila, I-"

The brunette shook her head and her mother went silent. It wasn't until Jon, Chris, Allen, and even Fred walked up to the group.

"You okay baby girl?" Joe rumbled softly.

"I really don't know," she admitted as her heart ached, watching the three walk out.

Of course among it all, _his_ beady little eyes had never left her. Before the door could shut she heard him call out.

"I always knew you'd be even more gorgeous when you grew up. I wonder how your daughter will turn out."

"You mother fucker!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was interrupted as the door clicked shut, her brain barely functioning after those words.


	36. Chapter 36

_Have some happy feels guys! A little tinge of sadness and angst from that last attack, but things are moving in a positive direction! Smut in this chapter._

* * *

"Is there a week in your life where there is not drama?" Chris asked with a small chuckle.

Lila gave him a bland smile and shrugged.

"Apparently not. I'm just glad they walked away without pressing charges."

"'Not for lack of violence," he replied, "Pretty sure that dickhead's nose is broken. Allen got him good."

She had to give a real smile to that. The image of Allen beating the hell out of Rick was the only highlight of that entire tragedy. She wished for a moment she could have gotten her hands on him too, then realized she couldn't while being pregnant. Allen did a pretty good job anyway. Looking up over the dispersing crowd, she found Allen talking to his parents, touching his knuckles gingerly as he spoke. At the thought of why he'd attacked her ex-pastor, her lip snarled up and she rubbed her belly. Silently she made a promise that no one would ever harm her daughter or Allen's kids like that.

"How much do you think they hate me?" she asked softly, nodding to Allen's mother and father.

"If they hate you for this, then they are heartless. No one could have expected this Lila. You haven't heard from them in like ten years. Who would have thought they'd turn up here?"

She shook her head and sighed. She had an idea of how they found out and who led them to come here, but they wouldn't know until after the honeymoon. Swallowing back her anger, she looked up as Allen called her name. He strode over with his parents following but all that really registered was him getting closer. As soon as he was within reach, she dove for him. She clung to him tightly as he squeezed her.

"I- I didn't-"

"I know darlin'. I know. Are you okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes against the tears. She'd cried enough tonight.

"Lila."

Her blue orbs opened again and she found Judy staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face. Lila flinched as she expected the worst when the older woman went to speak.

"I am so proud to have you as my daughter-in-law. We both are. To hear you come from such a broken past and yet to see such a wonderful woman standing in front of us is unbelievable."

Hands clutched her shoulders and tugged her from Allen into Judy's embrace. She returned it awkwardly and found Fred smiling at her from over Judy's shoulder.

"You are so strong Lila. I am so happy you found your way to my Allen. After the vows today, and then this... It's really a work of God."

"Alright ma, we've got a honeymoon to go on," Allen said, softly prying Lila from his mother's grasp.

Hugs were given from both parents again before Lila turned to Chris.

"Go, have fun, relax kid. You deserve it all, and more," he said.

Blinking back more tears, she hugged around his neck and held him tight. His hands rubbed her back soothingly as she released a few sobs against his shoulder.

"Your husband is waiting on you baby," he murmured.

It took all of her strength to pull away from him, subconsciously seeking the comfort he provided. With a sniffle she kissed his cheek and whispered how much she loved him before forcing herself to turn away. Goodbyes were said to the children, Anney clinging the hardest to Lila and Ajay looking at her with a sad expression. It only reminded her that they'd seen the entire ordeal as well. Allen wrapped his arm around her and with a somber feeling in the air he helped her into his truck.

"I hate that they had to hear that," Lila murmured, gazing out at everyone waving which she returned half heartedly, "I should have taken it somewhere else, but no, I just had to ruin everything."

"Lila, stop that. You ruined nothin'. They're the ones who intruded where they didn't belong," Allen corrected her softly.

She accepted the squeeze of his hand and forced on a smile.

"Let's just forget about all of this and enjoy the next three days eh?" she said.

He nodded and she held his hand tight as they started driving. Besides the soft music playing through the speakers, it was a silent drive. A night that should have been filled with happiness and overtones of sexual nature was dampened with sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again.

"If ya don't stop apologizin' I'm gonna have to spank ya. Got it?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

She looked over and found him smiling. She laced their hands again and leaned her cheek against his skin.

"This is still our weddin' night. This is still our honeymoon. Nothin' too bad happened and everyone is alive and well. I say we put that mess behind us and celebrate like we're supposed to."

Their eyes clashed and she hesitated but nodded.

"You're right. I'm not going to let them ruin this night for us."

"There's my girl," he paused and smirked, "My wife."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she nuzzled his hand before placing a gentle bite on his thumb knuckle. It'd take a good long while to get used to hearing that.

"I can't tell you how good it hears to hear that," she admitted, "Never thought I'd hear it in my life after my teenage years, let alone from someone as incredible as you."

Before he could respond, she decided to push the feeling into the bedroom direction even faster. Licking his thumb she carefully sucked it between her lips, nibbling on the tip. His intake of breath was loud and the truck jerked for a second.

"Damn it baby, I wasn't expectin'... darlin' ya gotta stop so I can drive," he said with his voice dropping lower and lower by the word.

She lifted her eyes and found his own going between the road and her, lust obvious in the blue depths. Deviously she sucked the digit farther into her mouth. She watched earnestly as his chest began rising and falling faster. The hand on the steering wheel dropped for a second to adjust his slacks and she smirked.

"Let me help you," she muttered huskily, dropping his hand to unbuckle.

"I wish ya wouldn't do that," he snapped as she leaned over, gingerly situating herself over the middle console to reach for his slacks, "If I were to wreck right now ya'd get hurt Li and- oh _fuck_."

Smirking proudly, she maneuvered her hand and his cock from the confines of his pants.

"Ever gotten road head?" she asked softly.

"Wha-? No! You- Shit, seriously Li?"

She shifted carefully and managed to find his already stiffening cock with her tongue. His moan was heady and low in response.

"L-Lemme turn on cruise control," he rushed out.

She waited as he moved around until finally he settled, a hand coming into her hair.

"We could get in so much trouble," he grumbled.

Lila looked up and playfully batted her eyelashes.

"Well that's half the fun," she teased.

Leaning back down, she pressed a kiss to the underside of his dick before licking up the length. His fingers tightened in her locks just ever so slightly until she went for it all, sinking down his hardness with an eager moan.

"Oh fuck, fuck baby. So good baby. God I love your mouth."

A hiss broke between his words as she sucked good and hard on his thickness, moaning at the throb his cock gave. His breaths were already coming hard and fast and his words shaky.

"I can't believe we're doin' this. You're such a little slut, ya know that? Can't keep your hands off'a me, even when I'm drivin' only a couple hours, but damn I love it. Ngah!"

She flicked her tongue over his head again and went back down, pumping his shaft fast. His thighs tensed and his panting started to become ragged moans over and over as he thrust minutely up into her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum baby. Shit, don't stop Li."

She forced her gag reflex back as he shoved her head down. She could hear mutters of curses leaving his lips like a prayer as she swallowed around his cock, getting him as deep as she could manage.

"Fuck Lila!"

She slid back up to suckle on his head. Warm spurts of his cum filled her mouth and she quickly swallowed, moaning and making a show of cleaning him up until the console digging into her stomach became too much. As she sat back, she wiped her bottom lip free of saliva and looked him over. He seemed to be struggling to watch the road as he groaned.

"If that's the reaction I get, I need to do that more often," she teased.

"Just you wait 'til we get to the hotel baby. You. Are. Mine."

The primal look in his gaze had her letting out a small moan as he tucked himself back into his pants.


	37. Chapter 37

Smutty smut, of course, and a little bit of sweetness and fun on the honeymoon. I apologize if it's a little jumpy. ALSO! Only a few more chapters and then an epilogue!

* * *

Lila bit the pillow hard and let out a muffled scream. Allen's hands clapped down on her ass, forcing her hips down as she struggled to get away.

"A-All-Allen! Too much!" she whimpered.

He wouldn't let her go, instead smacking her ass again as teeth sunk into her clit.

"Fuck!" she screeched, panting heavily as she shuddered with another orgasm.

Muscles convulsing, she couldn't resist riding his tongue as he bathed it languorously.

"P-Please," she begged meekly.

"Please what?" he barked out.

"Please just fuck me already baby. I need you in me."

He groaned and moved out from beneath her. A squeal of shock left her as he lifted her easily and sat where she had laid, directing her back over him but on his lap this time instead of his face. Their mouths met in an almost angry rhythm while his fingers danced along her stomach.

"Ride me," he commanded huskily.

With a sharp nod, she lowered herself onto his dick. Her wetness allowed him to push in easily but it still had her whimpering. She took a second to compose herself before slowly lifting off. The pace was easy for a moment but it was interrupted as he drew her down hard. Brows furrowing, she let her forehead fall against his.

"Come on baby. Bring out that inner cowgirl I know ya got in there somewhere. I wanna feel ya ride me til you're screamin' darlin'."

Lila whined incoherently but didn't argue. Her nerves were on fire with every rise and fall; every scrape of his nails across her hips felt like lightening in her core. Those large hands she loved suddenly grabbed her ass and pulled her down and forward, causing her to grind on him. The gasp from her mouth was loud. Her clit rubbed along his pelvis but it also brought him deeper.

"That's it. Come on Li."

She repeated the motion and it was like a trigger. Grasping his shoulders, she rutted down onto his cock hard, crying out. For what had to be the tenth time already, her pussy tightened in anticipation as the coil in her stomach kinked harder. Eager for another release she found his hair and smashed their lips together, fingers clinging desperately to his soft locks. In a frantic hushed tone, she moaned his name against his lips. A growl sounded in response as suddenly he shifted and started thrusting to meet her pace.

"Oh fuck, oh my god. I- I'm gonna- Ooh please don't stop. Fuuuuuuck Allen. Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Her tone became high and weak as bliss overcame her. No longer able to form words or control her muscles, she nearly collapsed against him, still moaning against his mouth as he kept fucking her.

"I can't- Jus- Please cum baby. Cum in me," She begged pathetically.

"Cum with me. Just one more time Li. Please. I need to feel you squeezin' me again. I can't get enough of it. You're like an addiction baby."

Her mouth betrayed her brain as he lifted her carefully and fingers found her overly sensitive clit.

"Allen, I ca-can't," she finally fought through her moans.

"You can," he bit out gruffly.

The hand remaining on her bottom suddenly moved and came down under her thigh. Her eyes flew open in disbelief. Any words resting on her tongue were expelled with her deafening moan as he forced a finger in along with his cock. The fingers on her nub sped up as she choked on a whimper.

"Do it. Fuckin' cum with me baby. I'm 'bout to fill this pussy. My pussy. _Mine._ All mine."

Shaking as sweat poured down her forehead, she gave a frantic nod.

"Yours."

"Say it again!"

"I'm yours Allen. All yours; your wife forever. No one else gets this but you baby. Oh fuck. I can't- Jesus Allen."

When he bit her lip aggressively and that deep low roar filled her ears, she was gone. Her entire body quaked as she came hard again, almost painfully, wincing. His warmth filled her her core as he finally slowed. When he let her collapse against him, she let out a breath of relief. The room was filled with their hectic breathing as he pulled her closer.

"Are ya okay?" he whispered.

She nodded and let out a weak yes. A pained moan unwillingly escaped her lip as he pulled out and moved her over onto her back.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for ya to hurt," he murmured.

Fingers caressed her stomach softly as he pressed kisses to her arm. She forced her eyes open and looked over, giving him a weak smile.

"It's a good hurt. I'm sure it'll be bad tomorrow but... fuck that was worth it."

Her eyes closed again as she relaxed beneath the feel of his fingers.

"I love you so much darlin'. I don't think I've ever felt this free with anyone before, scratch that, I know I haven't. Thank you. For everythin', includin' marryin' me."

Lila snorted and let out a chuckle, shaking her head at his words.

"You don't have to thank me. I should thank you for taking spoiled goods."

A sharp smack on her arm had her hissing and returning the glare he leveled her with.

"You are not spoiled goods. You're perfect for me. If ya weren't like ya are, I'd probably never have this feelin', this relief of bein' able to explore and bein' accepted."

Her cheeks heated softly as she smirked.

"Fine, you're welcome."

That got a laugh from him. She rolled onto her side and burrowed against his chest as he wrapped her up. He was so warm and safe.

When she woke up it was to a large hand rubbing her side and kisses peppering her back. Fingers ran through her hair softly and she shivered at the sensations.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Mmm, it's almost noon," he replied.

His deep sleepy voice shot arousal straight between her legs but the ache already there made her stop that though in it's tracks.

"Is it really?" she asked, finally opening her eyes.

The clock on the night stand did indeed say it was eleven fifty, but the curtains did a wonderful job of keeping the sunlight dimmed to look almost like early morning. As she stretched slightly, she felt the baby move around slightly, giving light taps. It brought a smile instantly to her face.

"We need to get something to eat and then I was thinking we could go look at some of the activities they have planned today," Allen said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

Rolling over, she pulled him into a soft kiss then ran her fingertips along his jaw line, enjoying the prickle of his hair against her skin.

"Alright, alright, enough," he said with a chuckle.

She groaned but moved up off the bed to find her bag. Since coming to live in Georgia, she'd learned to expect high temperatures even in this early time of the year so her bag was filled mostly with carpis, shorts, t-shirts and tank tops.

"How do you feel about fishing?" he asked suddenly.

...

"Never. Again," Lila muttered.

Allen scoffed and asked, "It was that bad for ya?"

She turned and stopped hiding her smile, but leveled him with a playful glare.

"Well, I guess not. Still not a fan of killing animals," she admitted.

He returned her smile and went to cup her face but she jumped back with a shriek as she saw his slimy hands.

"No! Ew! Fish gut hands!" she cried, cringing and gagging.

She glared in real annoyance at her husband as he bent at the waist, boisterous laughter coming out loud.

"Not funny Allen," she muttered, "Unless you want me to puke all over your shoes."

When he stood, his face was screwed up in a grimace.

"Yeah, I see your point. Let's get cleaned up darlin' and we can rest before dinner."

She agreed with him and followed to a near by restroom area, washing from her elbows down as thoroughly as she could. Despite washing up she could still smell the stench of fish that clung to her clothes.

"Never again," she repeated to herself before heading out.

They made it to their room rather quickly and both disrobed before heading to the shower.

"For real though, what did ya think?" he asked.

She sucked her lips against her teeth as she thought carefully. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad, but I'm definitely not made for the skinning or whatever. I draw my line at hooking them. I don't want to touch them in any way, much less see them being butchered. Plus, I don't even like to eat fish so it feels pointless to me," she explained.

"Aw, okay. I promise I won't take ya fishin' anymore."

As she lathered her hair with one hand, she turned and gave him the bottle.

"I'll sit out there with you while you fish, if you'd like, just... none of that gross stuff."

He ducked down and pecked her lips gently before starting on his own hair.

"Our daughter is gonna fish," he spoke up suddenly, "Anney loves it."

Lila rolled her eyes but had to smile at the thought of Anney and their daughter on the boat with him.

"Daddy daughter time," she mused happily, "'I guess I can accept that."

He grinned until she continued her thought.

"In turn, the boys are gonna learn to cook and bake. They gotta be able to prepare more than burgers and barbecue, and I'd be glad to teach them."

She saw through the fake groan he gave, slapping a soapy hand on his chest.

"Nah, I think that's a good idea baby. Wendy was never a big cook. I did most of it when I was home so I agree with ya."

Smiling, she slid her hand up to his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was longer, slower, tongues sliding smoothly against one another. She found his shampooed locks and started rubbing his scalp gently, earning a low moan.

"That feels so good," he murmured, "Ya got magic hands Li."

She had to chuckle and bumped her nose against his cheek as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"I could say the same about you."

"Mmm, is that right?"

Teeth grazed her neck and she shivered, tugging on his strands gently. Even though she was feeling frisky, she was also exhausted.

"As much as I wanna do this-"

"We need to rest," he finished, "Let's finish in here and lie down for a bit. We got a couple hours til dinner. I made reservations at the Tavola Italian place for seven."

"Oooh, pasta," Lila groaned, "That sounds delicious."

She let him lead her back and they both rinsed off in the water before taking time to wash each other. It didn't help her want for him when he took an extra minute or two on both her breasts and bottom.

"Sorry," he said, not an ounce of sincerity in his voice as he squeezed her ass.

"Mmhmm, I don't believe you for some reason," she teased, running her hand down to half hard cock.

He gasped and his fingers gripped her cheeks harder in response. His blue orbs flashed and his bottom lip was bitten between his teeth.

"Maybe just something to take the edge off?" he offered as she kept stroking his growing erection.

"Yeah," she agreed breathlessly.

He reached up and rinsed his hand off before suddenly darting down to slid his fingers between her folds. Moaning, she squeezed his cock hard.

"I'm not gonna last long anyway," he murmured.

She agreed but her words were cut off as his fingers slipped into her entrance.

"Fuck," she gasped, head falling back against the wall.

They moved until her back was fully against the tile and he lifted her leg to prop up on the edge of the tub, giving his fingers deeper access that had her keening loudly.

"There we go. You like that?" he asked huskily.

"Y-Yeah," she whimpered, jerking faster on his cock to keep up an even speed.

His fingers crooked up as his thumb came to rub her clit and it made her buck against his hand.

"Come on baby. Cum with me darlin'," he groaned.

Eyes clenching shut, she focused his fingers in her pussy and his cock in her hand as her breathing became labored. Pleasure built up effortlessly as he fingered her fast. She felt his hips coming up to meet her hand and bit her lip, putting all her attention on breaking through the wall. Suddenly he was kissing her neck and his palm ground against her clit hard.

"'m bout to cum Li. You're just so damn good. I need you to cum for me baby. Let go, beautiful wife of mine."

She had to let out a gasping laugh as immediately her climax struck at that, a moan wiping out the noise as soon as it started. He moaned along and his cock throbbed. His warm cum shot out and spilled over her hand as she rode his fingers through the lazy waves of bliss. She let go of him as his fingers slipped out and turned to kiss him softly while she let the water clean off her hand. Lila watched as he leaned down and turned off the knobs. Before she could move to get out, he'd opened the curtain and wrapped her up in a towel.

"Thanks," she whispered, feeling completely drained as he helped her out.

He wrapped a towel around himself as well and they took a moment to towel dry their hair before he helped her back into the bedroom and she crawled up in bed. Encircled in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and her hand by her face, admiring the rings on her finger.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too Li. I have an alarm set for six so rest as long as you need."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with his fingers gently working through her hair.


	38. Chapter 38

I'm sorry this one is shorter, but it had to be written to transition through time. The next one should be longer! Hope you guys enjoy!

 _Also, shout out to my (Not so little anymore) baby girl Alexa, who's name I put in here for fun! :)_

* * *

Pleasantly full and relaxed, Lila gazed up at the moon and stars in the sky above them wistfully.

"Most people like cloud gazing, but I definitely prefer moon and star gazing," she murmured.

"You're pretty much overall a night gal," Allen spoke up, "Nothin' wrong with that."

She turned her head and looked over at him, a soft smile coming to her face as she took him in. In just basketball shorts, he was laid out on the sun bathing chair with his hands under his head, staring up at the sky while his tongue played with his bottom lip. Finally she thought to respond to his words.

"I guess you're right. I've always felt as if I have some sort of connection with the moon. When I had really bad days, I'd just go through the motions until it was dark enough to sneak out and lay on the porch to look at the moon. It was always there for me, even if it went away for a few nights it always came back."

He looked over and smirked.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone romanticize the moon so well," he murmured.

Lila shrugged and rolled onto her side, reaching out to rub his arm with the tips of her fingers. Warmth filled her chest when he flipped his arm over and took her hand in his.

"Are you ready for bed?" he offered.

"Probably," she replied.

He helped her up carefully and she linked her arms around him before he could walk away, nuzzling his chest gently.

"Li?" he asked with a worried tone.

She shook her head and simply held him close. In moments like this, it was hard to remember there was ever bad in her life. He was like a barrier between her and the rest of the world. His arms came around her to squeeze her gently. She took a deep breath to hopefully take control of her emotions and tilted her head back, looking up at him.

"I'm just still marveling at how lucky I am," she murmured.

Her hand glided over his chest to the nape of his neck and she pulled him down slowly, rubbing her nose against his.

"You're still not as lucky as me," he replied, "I'm the one who gets to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful lady in the world."

Lila couldn't stop a grin at that despite biting her lip and teasingly pinched his cheek.

"Flattery gets you everywhere baby," she joked.

"I'm hoping it gets me in bed cuddling with you right about now. I wanna hold you and our baby."

She swooned and pecked his lips lightly before pulling him into the room. She crawled up into the bed and waited for Allen to get in before molding into a spooning position. His hand took up rubbing her belly softly. Within seconds it lulled her into a light sleep.

…

It seemed like their mini vacation flew by too fast. By Monday the nineteenth she was back in their home while he was driving with Chris to their Raw destination. He wouldn't be home until late Wednesday or early Thursday which left her with a lot of time to herself. Climbing off the couch, she headed upstairs into the mostly finished nursery.

"I can't believe we've only got sixteen weeks til you're here baby girl," Lila murmured as she rubbed her belly.

The dark cherry wood furniture contrasted wonderfully with the light purple walls and dark burgundy carpet, and she couldn't help but be proud of her color decisions. Hopefully the baby would like it. As she sat in the rocking chair in the corner she let her mind wander to names. They hadn't picked a name yet, having been to busy with the wedding, and now she was curious. She definitely wanted to continue the A.J. Initials that the rest of his kids had. She pulled out her phone and pulled up google, searching baby names starting with A.

"Jeez, who knew so many names started with A?" she muttered to herself.

The name Alexa stood out, as did Alyssa, but then she found a name that jumped at her. Aliyah. She contemplated it, rolling the name around, thinking of middle names to go with it.

"Aliyah Jones. Aliyah Marie Jones? Nah. That's not it."

She thought hard about the people she loved in her life, wondering if it'd be worth honoring someone with their name, until she remembered the one female in her life that treated her better than anyone else. The only problem was she'd died when Lila was eight. Her grandmother Lillian, the one she'd been named after. The only one who had been there to comfort her and read her stories when her mother shoved her into her room with a book alone to fall asleep. Her grandfather Joseph probably would have but he'd died before she was born. How had she not thought of using her grandmother's name before?

"Aliyah Lillian? Hm... Aliyah Lilith?"

She had to gasp when the baby moved more forcefully than she ever had. Lila shook her head and scoffed at the thought maybe she was approving the name.

"No way. It's not possible."

She paused then said it again.

"Aliyah Lilith Jones."

The baby moved again and she laughed in disbelief, tears flooding her eyes. Her daughter kept moving around, becoming the most active Lila had noticed to the day.

"I can't believe this."

She immediately scrolled through her contacts and called Allen. After three rings he picked up.

"Hey darlin'. You're on speaker cause I'm driving so you'll have to talk loud."

"Okay, so hey, listen to this!" she said excitedly, "I was thinking about baby names and talking to myself, trying to sound them out and everything, and the baby started moving when I found my favorite one so far."

"Really? She might just be reactin' to your voice. What is the name anyway?"

"Aliyah Lilith Jones. I know it's not as traditional as Anney but-"

"Where'd Lilith come from?" he asked.

"My grandma, she died when I was like eight but she was the one to practically raise me until then," Lila admitted, a small smile coming to her face, "My _mother_ chose my name based off her name too."

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then that'll be her name. I like the name Aliyah and I'm all for giving her a name after your grandma," Allen replied, "As long as you're happy with it, I am too."

Her grin split across her face as she let out a happy squeal.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! You have no idea how happy I am!"

He laughed through the phone and said, "I can tell by your voice baby."

Letting out a soft sigh, she pushed lightly on her belly and started rubbing the bump as Aliyah moved.

"I miss you already," she murmured.

"Ah, ya can't mean that," he teased.

Giggling, she argued, "You know I do. I've gotten too used to having you around all the time."

"I'll be back soon enough Li," he said, his voice going softer.

"I know. I know that. I'm just being emotional."

"I'm gonna miss you too darlin'," he replied, "I'm about at the hotel so I gotta get off'a here."

"Alright, be safe tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, and Aliyah too," he said before hanging up.

To the best of her ability, she lifted her feet into the chair and drew her legs against her belly, holding herself tight. It was going to be a long couple days. She could do it. She was strong.

"Better figure out something for dinner," she muttered to herself.

It felt like her feet were made of lead as she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. Realizing she'd be eating alone, she felt another jolt of something uncomfortable in her gut. For years she'd had Chris at least, and now with Allen she always had someone around. Being home alone made her feel nervous and down.

"I'm such a loser. At least I have you Aliyah," she sighed as she rubbed her belly, grabbing a yogurt and deciding to watch some Netflix until she passed out.

Her sleep was fitful and full of uncomfortable dreams. Something about being chased by a purple banana and marionettes hanging above her bed, mocking her for being sad. When she woke, she felt more exhausted than when she went to bed. With a frustrated sigh, she got out of bed and went through the motions of showering, brushing her teeth, and putting her hair in a ponytail. She passed time by dragging out the basket of baby clothes, deciding to wash them and put them in the drawers so they'd be more prepared for Aliyah's arrival.

"I can't wait until you're here baby," Lila murmured to her stomach.

She felt the motions in her belly again and a smile cracked across her face. She was definitely going to be a mama's girl.


	39. Chapter 39

SMUT! Includes roleplaying and *shock gasp* Allen cut his hair!

 _Shout out to Sarah Darling's "Something to do with your hands" starring the phenomenal AJ Styles._

* * *

"So, you were right," Allen said, catching Lila's attention from the TV.

Lifting a brow in confusion, she watched him put his bags in the closet.

"I was right about what?" she asked.

He sighed and stood up, running a hand through his shortened hair. It wasn't as short as she'd ever seen it on past TNA and ROH episodes, but like when he was the IWGP Heavyweight Champion. She had to admit that while she'd been shocked when he walked in with it cut, she also found it to be almost better than when his hair was really long.

"Are ya listenin'?" he asked suddenly, waving a hand in front of her face.

Blushing, she shrugged and said, "Sorry, I zoned out on your hair."

He gave a slight chuckle before his expression went back to serious.

"Wendy was the one that told them where you were."

The "them" and "where" needed no explanation. Her back when ramrod straight as her mouth fell open.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

His cheeks became a tinged red and he let out a weak laugh.

"Her facebook login info is all the same as it used to be so I kinda went searching. She reached out to your mom and was told her this long ass story, which was all a complete lie, and-"

"Can you let me read it?"

He pulled out his phone and said, "I screen shot it. I thought you might want to. Here it is."

She took the cell and stared in disbelief.

' _Mrs. Diane Moore. Hello, my name is Wendy Jones._ '

Lila scoffed at the fact Wendy still kept Allen's last name but said nothing, reading on.

' _I have the pleasure of know your daughter Lila Moore. If I'm correct in guessing, you've probably kept tabs on your daughter and seen her rise to stardom. Now she is going to marry a wonderful man named Allen and they have a baby of their own on the way! It's all very exciting. I'm messaging you to tell you that while she's not formally invited you, she does want you to be there. I know there's some bad blood in the past, but I also know it would mean the world to have her parents there with her on that special day. I will attach the details of the wedding to my next message. I hope you'll surprise her by showing up. It would make her day. Thank you in advance._ '

All she could do was hand him back his phone and stare at the floor, flabbergasted.

"The rest was just them exchanging information and details. I called her up right after I read it all. Got an earful for not respecting her privacy, or some shit. Anyway, end of the story, I'm pushing for full custody of the kids."

That brought her out of her stupor.

"What, really?! Can you do that with all the traveling? Do you think the court will approve it?!" she asked.

Lila couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice at the prospect of having the kids here nearly all the time. He gave a grimace then smiled.

"On a good note, I know I'll win custody. They can stay with my parents while we're out, or even switch out bringin' one or two along like we'll have to do with Aliyah. On a bad note, it's because she's with that fucker that beat her before. There's no way she'll keep them with that man in the house."

Her lip snarled up at that thought. How could some women so willingly put their children in danger?

"That's sick," she muttered, then looked on the bright side, "So we might have everyone together in the home soon then!"

"That we will," he replied, "Speaking of which we've got two hours before we gotta go pick them up from my mom's."

The devilish smirk he gave had her biting her lip.

"Mmhmm, and what do you suggest we do during that time?" she asked softly, reaching out and running her fingers through his soft hair.

His hand shot out and grabbed her forearm, bringing her wrist to his mouth and placing a soft bite to the sensitive underside. She shivered and watched intently as his tongue darted out and ran along her veins.

"It's been just about three days since I've seen ya last. I've got quite a few ideas."

As smoothly as possible, she moved her hand to his back and slid over onto his lap, connecting their mouths passionately. She couldn't help but tease him for what he said.

"Three days is a lot of time to do research. You think of anything new you wanna try?"

He groaned and bit at her lip, bringing her into a deeper kiss before he spoke again.

"Yes, actually."

Her eyes opened in mild surprise and she found him looking back, surveying her face closely.

"Ideally anything that's gonna have me inside ya is my goal because I've been wantin' ya like crazy, buuut, I did come up with something," he said, a playful grin came across his face, making him appear much younger and boyish in the moment.

"Well, then, spill it," she urged with a giggle.

"Ya gotta promise ya won't laugh."

"Baby, when have I ever laughed at you for wanting new things?" she replied gently, tracing her fingers along his shoulder.

"You might just laugh at this one," he said, "So a few years ago,like seven years or so, I was in this music video with my friend Sarah and-"

Her blue eyes lit up and she let out a squeal, blushing as he looked at her in surprise. She couldn't help but bounce slightly at the thought of that video.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I know that one! After we started hooking up I researched you a bit more and that was one of the things I saw. She was soooooo pretty and you..."

She bit her lip and trailed off as his hands slid down her sides to her bottom, pulling her closer.

"Me?" he asked lowly.

"You were the oddest combination of adorable and sexy," she murmured as their lips grew closer, "Since we're on the topic, I gotta ask."

He lifted an eyebrow in response and she darted her tongue out and ran it along her lips.

"Did you ever sleep with her?"

"Nope," he replied easily with a shake of his head, "I was married to Wendy."

While it was comforting he was serious about never cheating on that bitch, she felt a little... let down.

"I don't know why, maybe it's because she was so attractive, but I kinda... like I wouldn't want you to now but thinking about you fucking her back in the day, especially in that handyman outfit..."

She couldn't fully put out the words that she would have found it hot for him to have fucked her.

"Are you saying you liked the thought that I might've slept with her?" he asked finally.

Cheeks burning, she gave a nod once.

"She was really hot," Lila murmured, "Like I said, I don't want you going out and fucking her _now_ but I wouldn't have minded hearing.. about.. you know. But it didn't happen, so onto the next question! Are you wanting to be my repair man?"

He looked confused as he nodded, then lust took over his gaze as he pulled her down against his lap, allowing her to feel his hardening dick.

"I can already tell ya, even if I had slept with her, she'd have nothin' on you Li. You got her beat on every level."

She rolled her eyes and snickered.

"That's not why I was asking," she murmured, "I know I'm one of a kind and there's probably no one that has the same kinks that I do, but knowing she's in your past so she's not a threat, it would have been hot to hear how you fucked her and made her cum! I do still have an appetite for the female gender."

Nervous about any reply he would have, she smashed their lips together and pushed him down on the bed, rubbing his pectoral muscles gently as her tongue met his. He groaned and rocked her hips against his, creating a delicious friction.

"So how do we go about this?" she panted out once she pulled away.

"Mm, I don't know. Never done it with this concept behind it. I guess we just wing it. Ya can get into something a little more revealin' while I go out and knock on the door."

She smirked and said, "I apologize in advance for any cheesy porn lines I might give."

He gave her a kiss and chuckled before she climbed off him, already beginning to undress. He took a sharp breath and turned.

"Alright, I'm going out now. I'll give ya a few minutes."

She rummaged frantically through her clothes, unsure of what still even fit at that point, until she found her stretch purple bandeau dress. A triumphant squeal was let out when it still fit. It was really short due to her stomach pulling the fabric up, but at she spun in the mirror she had to admit it looked good still. Plus slutty was the point of the game, wasn't it? As she headed down the stairs she heard him knock and she she couldn't stop from squealing and giggling like a teenager at the thrill of the idea.

Pulling the door open, she put on a relieved face.

"Thank you so much for coming so fast," Lila said in a desperate voice.

As Allen walked in, she barely contained a moan. Her eyes took in every inch of his body that she could see, dressed in a _very_ fitted white shirt and cargo pants.

"It's no problem ma'am. I'm Allen," he said, offering his hand as his eyes copied her earlier motions.

She shook his hand gently and said, "Lila. It's nice to meet you."

He flashed that bright smile of his and asked, "Ya said it was your dryer acting up?"

She had to giggle, biting her lip to stop it. Trust him to solve a real life problem in their fantasy.

"Yes sir. I think the belt's gone off track or something. I can't describe it very well I'm afraid. I don't know much about appliances."

"It's no problem Miss Lila. Care to show me to it?"

She jumped to and put an extra sway in her hips as she lead him through the house to the laundry room. To put on the best show she could, she bent over and opened the door, pretending to make sure there was no clothing as she gave a full on view of her ass in the small pair of pink tanga panties. His groan, while muffled, was still heard and it made her smirk slightly before she stood up.

"It's empty so you should be able to work on it. I'm going to make up some lemonade. Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank ya. I'll get to work."

Luckily the laundry room was just of the kitchen so as she stirred the lemonade mix into the water she watched him work, actually fixing the dryer belt. It took only about ten minutes and she spent the whole time watching him, how his body moved with ease and his hands worked with precision. How she'd ever come to have someone so enigmatic as her husband she still had yet to figure out. He was definitely a jack of all trades.

"About finished?" she asked as she brought a glass into the laundry room.

He let out a low curse and jerked his hand back, her eyes widening in fear at his reaction. Carelessly setting the glass down, she hurried over, reaching out to him.

"Allen, are you okay?" she asked.

With a shake of his hand, she saw him give a tiny wink and grimace.

"All good, just got shocked. I think I got 'er fixed. Should be good to use now," he said.

She pouted and took his hand between both of hers, pulling it up to inspect it for pretend burns. Licking her lips, she pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

"You look to be okay. I'm glad you're not hurt. Thank you again, for doing this on such short notice."

Her gut churned in excitement as he pulled his hand from hers and rested it on her cheek.

"If ya don't mind me asking, does your boyfriend or husband not understand these things?" he asked suddenly.

She thought quick on her feet and forced a blush.

"Unattached at the moment."

"Oh, I just thought with-"

She put up her hand to quiet him and looked down at her obviously pregnant belly.

"One night stand gone wrong. I sadly have no one in my life for these things. Now, how much do I-"

Suddenly his mouth was on hers, warm and soft. Lila gasped but immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"That is a damn shame Miss Lila. Ya seem like the kinda woman who needs a good strong man around to help with things," he murmured as he kissed down her neck.

"Ah! Oh you are right, but I have yet to really find a man for that," she breathed, then ran her hands along his arms.

A groan left her mouth as he dropped and grabbed her ass, lifting her up onto the washer with ease.

"Allow me to do that for you then. Tell me what else has been neglected and I'll fix it right up."

Her breaths started coming out faster and harder as he kissed down her chest to the top of her dress. She took his hand from her hip and guided it between her thighs.

"Here," she moaned out.

Instantly he pushed her panties aside just to find her dripping wet. Her body shuddered involuntarily as he ran a fingertip along her slit.

"A woman as beautiful as you should never have to go without," he panted as his other hand pulled down her top, "Just look at how wet ya are right now. It should be a crime for you to go wantin'."

Swallowing thickly, she watched as he teased her nipple with light licks, his pink tongue contrasting with her darkened peak. Another 'perk' of pregnancy it seemed. When he finally sucked on her nub, he slid a finger in at the same time and she exhaled hard, tensing at the immense pleasure.

"Fuck," she hissed when she got her ability to speak back.

"Talk to me Miss Lila."

"I want you to fuck me, please," she whimpered, fingers finding his hair to pull him up for a quick kiss.

"Where? Bed?" he asked huskily.

"Here, I can't wait anymore Allen. Just please fuck me now."

His blue eyes flashed darkly as he stepped back, immediately undoing and dropping his pants and boxers. She let her natural appreciation for his cock show through and let out a gasp and then a moan.

"You're so big," she gasped out.

He failed at hiding a smirk as he stepped back over.

"Ain't nothin' special but I know how to-"

His own moan cut him off as she hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him so his cock was pushing at her pussy.

"It's perfect," She bit out, "Now, fix me like you promised to."

Without any more words, he pushed in, both of them reacting intensely. Her whimper grew into a moan as he started thrusting slowly. She leaned back and placed her hands on the back of the washer, letting her head fall back in a soft sigh of relief. It felt so good to have him inside of her again. Forcing her head up and her eyes open, she watched his hips work against hers, partially obscured by her belly but still hot as hell. Each pull out she could see more of his glistening cock and each thrust in she enjoyed seeing how well they fit together.

"Mmm, that's right. Look at how gorgeous ya are Miss Lila, how well ya take my dick, how wet ya are."

"M-More," she whimpered.

Immediately he was leaning in closer, one hand planting on the metal and the other grabbing her hip.

"Whatever ya want beautiful," he moaned, "Just say the words."

With that he moved faster and harder. Quickly her bliss grew to the boiling point.

"I-I'm gonna cum," She moaned loudly.

"Yesss," he groaned, "Cum for me Lila."

She sat up straighter and gripped at his shirt with a cry as he pounded into her sweet spot furiously. The pulsing need made her quake and quiver beneath his body until he sent her over.

"Oh, oh god yes. Fuck me Allen! Oh my god baby!"

She clung to him and sunk her nails into his back and she was bowled over with extreme pleasure.

"Oh fuck Lila," he moaned thickly, slamming in once more as she felt his cock throbbing.

Breathing heavily, she reached up and pushed his hair back, kissing his sweaty forehead, then his nose, and once he lifted up she kissed his lips deeply.

"Best repairman ever," she teased lightly.


	40. Chapter 40

A bit of a confrontation, some smut, and lots of sweetness.

I thought I had less, but seems like I've got like 5 more chapters at the most.

* * *

Lila knew it would happen sooner or later. It's how the WWE and creative worked. She knew also that there was no need for jealousy as it was just a story line. Knowing it all didn't stop the shock and pain upon seeing Alexa Bliss kiss AJ. Not Allen, but AJ, she kept reminding herself. There was a disassociation between the characters and the real people. It also didn't help that he hadn't given her any warning. Frustrated at her useless emotions, she tossed the remote down and got off the couch. Raw was ruined for now.

"And I know the internet will only be worse. Sure to be some Alexa and AJ shippers," she muttered to herself.

A knock on the door took her from her thoughts and she looked at it in confusion. Allen's parents had the kids until tomorrow so there was no reason they'd be there, and they were the only people who ever came by.

"Who's there?" she called out as she approached the door.

Her heart started racing at the thought of all the horror movies she'd watched. A stranger at the door comes knocking and the woman gets killed.

"Not on my watch," She muttered, grabbing Ajay's wooden bat from beside the door.

When she swung the door open, she saw the last person she expected. With a sigh, she dropped the bat to the side, it being no longer needed.

"Hi Lila, I-"

"Allen's not here and the kids are with his parents as you know since you dropped them off this morning. Leave," Lila snapped.

The brunette frowned and stepped forward, stopping the door from shutting.

"Look, I think we need to talk," Wendy urged.

"We do not. In fact, I think the last thing I need is to talk to you," Lila spat, glaring daggers at the older woman, "Allen's made it clear you're not welcome here, and I sure as fuck want nothing to do with you after that stunt you pulled with _those_ people."

"I'm _sorry_ Lila!" she cried.

Shaking her head, Lila sighed.

"You're sorry? For which thing? Trying multiple times to break me and Allen up? Spreading a slanderous video across the internet? Bringing my parents and the man who raped me for years to my wedding? For cheating on your husband for years when he did nothing but provide for you and your babies?! God that just kills me! As a wrestler, I know the temptation. I know how easy it would be just to hook up and move on, and yet he didn't! He was faithful to you and you threw it all away for some dicks, and now you're so fucking jealous that he's moved on to someone that won't treat him like trash that you have to try to ruin my god damn life?! What kind of person are you Wendy?!"

The older woman's head dropped and for once, Lila felt no empathy for someone.

"You dug your grave, now lie in it. While you're at it, if you love those kids, get them out of that house with that prick," Lila snarled.

"He'd never hurt-"

"Don't. You don't know _what_ he would do. I'm sure you didn't get in a relationship with him thinking he'd hit you either," Lila pushed, glad when Wendy stayed quiet, "Men like that? They have no boundaries. If he'll beat you and try to rape you, what happens when Ajay or Avery tries to step in and save you? You gonna take the chance he'll hurt those precious boys too? Or what if he takes a fucking liking to Anney, Wendy?! _**You don't know**_!"

Her voice cracked when she screamed, so she took a second to compose herself against the tears wanting to burst forth.

"Save yourself the maybe's and the possibly's and get those kids out of there. Because they will never forgive you if you let them get hurt. And I swear to god right now, if you keep them there and he hurts them before Allen gets custody, you _will_ regret it."

Slamming the door in Wendy's face, decidedly enjoying her cry of surprise, Lila walked back and sat on the couch again. Picking up the phone, she dialed Allen. She was mildly surprised when he answered, having thought she'd just have to leave a message.

"Hey darlin'. Everything okay?" Allen asked, the noise of the locker room loud in the background.

"Yeah, yeah. Wendy just stopped by to apol-"

"She what?! She didn't try anythin' did she?" Allen cut in.

She smiled ruefully.

"No, I stopped her before she could. Hopefully she understand now that we're not taking her shit," Lila mumbled, tugging at her shorts, "So, Alexa huh?"

She heard a pause of silence and then a groan.

"I forgot to tell ya, didn't I?" he asked.

Smacking her lips, she said, "Yep."

"I'm sorry baby. They decided yesterday to push me into this story line with her and Wesley Blake, kinda like win a diva's heart except she's just usin' me to get him jealous so he'll start a winnin' streak and all that. I've got a few losses in my future," Allen sighed.

"Okay, that makes sense. It'll probably get him over with the crowd too, which is good considering he's been stuck on the lower card matches for a while," Lila replied, trying to keep her thoughts as professional as possible.

A diva story line meant more kisses and more jealously which would have to be caused by more intimate interactions between him and Alexa. She frowned but didn't let her sigh escape her lips, not wanting to burden him with her stupid thoughts. She trusted him. She knew he wouldn't take anything farther than professional with their interactions, but it still hurt to have to see him being kissed by someone else. Of course it didn't help that she was still struggling with her weight gain. From her former weight of about one hundred twenty five pounds, she was now one hundred forty eight. Technically she was two pounds over her weight limit for twenty eight weeks. Compared to a fit woman like Alexa, she looked like a beached whale.

"I'm glad ya understand. You are the best, ya know that?"

"That's why you married me," she teased, trying to lighten the pain in her guts.

"That it is," he murmured, "I can't wait to be home with you again."

Lips quirking into a smirk, she said, "You just wanna come fix my dryer again, don't you?"

That got a long, loud laugh that made her grin widely.

"Well that's part of the reason," he said with another chuckle, "Also just wanna hold ya and kiss ya."

"Ah, you can't want that part that much," she joked.

"Don't doubt me, or I'll have to come up with an extravagant way to show ya just how much I love ya."

"You would do that," she sighed with a snicker, "Okay, fine, I believe you. Go get some rest okay love? I'm probably gonna go pass out"

"Alright darlin'. Call me if you need anythin'."

She sent him a kiss through the phone before hanging up and heading up to bed.

.

" _Go on then. Get on your knees you little slut," Allen snapped loudly, gesturing to the floor in front of her._

 _Lila bit her lip to keep a smile at bay then dropped to her knees, waiting patiently._

" _Do I get to taste you now?" she asked softly._

 _She reached out to touch him but he smacked her hand away._

" _No, you get to taste her," he said, a smirk coming onto his face._

 _The brunette looked over in the direction he pointed and was surprised to find a woman standing there in nothing but a silk robe parted just enough to show her bare stomach and legs. Lila looked back up at Allen in confusion as the mystery lady started walking over._

" _She's all yours baby. I know you've been cravin' a little somethin'. I ain't gonna touch her but I_ do _want to watch you touch her. Go on. Her name is Hope."_

 _The woman named Hope knelt in front of Lila and touched her face gently._

" _I can sense your hesitance. Trust me when I say I have no interest in your husband, only you Lila."_

 _Swallowing thickly, she let out a mumble of 'ok' and allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss. It was like being given iced water after being in the Sahara for months. Hope's lips were big and soft, tender in their caress against her own soft ones. She let out a gasp as Allen pressed up against her back and ran his hand between her thighs to find her wet hole._

" _I knew you'd like it. Touch 'er," he instructed quietly into her ear, "She's been wantin' you for a while now too darlin'."_

 _Suddenly nervous, she took a second in removing the robe from the tanned woman. Her skin was flawless and a light caramel tone that looked as smooth as silk._

" _Taste 'er."_

 _Her head was yanked down to perky pink nipples and she immediately licked at the left one, enjoying the cry of pleasure from the smaller woman._

" _I wanna fuck ya while you eat her out baby. Get ready."_

 _Hope leaned back and spread her legs, and Allen shoved Lila's head down at the same time as he thrust into her._

" _Mm, Lila! That feels so good," Hope moaned._

" _That's right, eat her good and I'll make you cum like you've never cum before," Allen growled._

.

Lila shot up in bed and looked around in confusion and shock, panting heavily. When she realized she was in her bed, alone, with no woman or Allen to be found, she let out a breath.

"What in the hell was that about?" she groaned, annoyed by the ache in her pussy.

She rolled her eyes and turned over, hoping her urges would just go away with sleep. It was ten, boring, painful, sleepless minutes later than she coincided to her body. With a pissed of grunt, she shoved the blankets off and slid her shorts and panties off. Having forgotten how it felt to explore her own body, she jumped slightly at the feel of how wet she was. She started with soft brushes along her clit, getting used to the sensations again. In her mind, she went back to her dream. Allen forcing her head between those luscious thighs as he pounded into her pussy.

"Oh fuck," She groaned.

Her fingertips worked faster along her nub, tensing at the intense stimulation. She could practically hear Allen's husky voice teasing her. If only he were here to touch her. Sliding her fingers down, she pushed one into her core and moaned softly. It was good, but not as good as she needed. Biting her lip in irritation, she pushed a second finger in and started a moderate pace. Slow and steady wins the race, or so they say.

"Damn it!" she snapped when she realized she wasn't moving any closer to her climax.

Allen said she could call him... She looked over at the clock, realizing it would be about one am there, and debated it. Snatching her phone up, she sent a text to him asking if he was awake. Her phone ringing was a sign that yes he was.

"What's up baby? Why are you up?" Allen asked with a sleepy husk to his voice.

She took a shaking breath and licked her lips, wondering how stupid it was going to seem.

"I had a dream, a good one," she emphasized, "And now, well, I can't go back to sleep because I can't get off by myself."

There was a pause of silence before he starts laughing softly.

"Well, tell me about this dream first."

Blushing, she muttered, "Don't laugh at me. It started out with me getting on my knees for you-"

"I like that image," he cut in lowly.

She smirked for a second at that.

"And then you told me I couldn't taste you, because you'd brought someone else for me to taste."

"That's unexpected," he said with a confused tone.

"She's not anyone I know, but she was this tall, beautiful girl. Tan skin, dark brown hair and eyes. She was gorgeous."

Without a second thought she started fingering herself again, her breath stuttering for a moment.

"She was so soft baby, and you told me you wanted to watch me eat her out while you fucked me. Then you shoved me down against her pussy and you started fucking me hard. And of course I had to wake up then before anything else," she murmured, "I just wish you were here so you could take up where dream you left off."

"I wish I could too darlin'," he muttered, "You touchin' yourself already?"

"Mmhmm, talk to me, please?" she begged quietly.

"I gotta say, that thought is kind of a turn on. Hell, I've never even watched lesbian porn Li, but thinkin' about you doin' that to another woman is... it's really hot. Mostly because I know ya want it that bad."

Lila whimpered and gasped out, "Ah, really?!"

"Yeah," he replied, voice a little more breathy, "Jesus baby. Just hearin' you talk about it, knowin' you're touching yourself. I'm already hard."

Her stomach clenched in delight and she moaned as her fingers finally went deep enough to graze her sweet spot.

"Please tell me you're jacking off," She whimpered.

"Hell yeah. Tell me what you're doin' to yourself Li."

Breathing deep, she managed to moan out, "I've got two fingers in my pussy while I'm rubbing my clit with my palm, thinking about you being in me and fucking me so good. Nothing is as good as you though baby."

"Fuck. I wish I could see ya."

"Me too," she breathed harshly.

Each thrust took her fingers deeper and brought on more pleasure as her thighs shook.

"Did she taste good?" he asked suddenly.

Her head went back with a curse in response.

"Ohhhhh yes. So good. She was so wet, just like I was... am. She moaned real loud for me."

"Damn it Lila. What are ya doin' to me woman?" he asked gruffly.

She huffed out a laugh at that.

"Ah shit, fuck this. I'm callin' ya on Skype."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. How had she not thought of that?

"Let me turn the laptop on, it'll be easier that way," she replied.

After turning the computer on and getting comfortable again on her back with it angled at her face, she waited for him to call. She accepted his video call and was greeted immediately by his sleepy appearance, only the blush on his cheeks proving things were out of the ordinary.

"Hello handsome," She murmured.

"Hello beautiful," he crooned right back.

Biting her lip, she exhaled loudly and softly said, "Let me see all of you, please."

"Gotta do the same then darlin'," he said as he moved the camera.

She gasped as she got from his chin down in sight, his hard cock leaking in his hand.

"Oh my god, this is so not fair. I wanna suck your dick," she whimpered, scooting up against the headboard and spreading her legs.

She made sure to pull her t-shirt down to cover her entire belly so only her cleavage, pussy, and legs were shown. Allen groaned through the speakers and she looked up to find his hand moving along his cock. Her mouth watered and her core twitched, aching for him.

"Look at how wet you are Li. I wish I was there so I could lick all that up baby."

Whimpering, she slid her fingers back into her hole and relished the feel that the new angle gave her.

"I want ta bury my face there and eat you out until you're screamin' for me then turn ya over and fuck ya hard."

Her mouth came open in a silent moan as she started rubbing her clit. His words stopped but his grunts and groans were getting louder. She watched, entranced, as he stroked his cock hard and fast.

"I hate that I can't touch you," she whined, "Your cock looks so good right now. I bet I'd be cumming on your first thrust."

His grunt was deep and primal in reply.

"Just thinkin' about your tight pussy on me is drivin' me insane baby."

"Cum, please cum for me. I wanna see it," she pleaded as she felt her own climax coming up fast.

"Ya want me cummin' for ya? Moan for me."

Crooking her fingers like he'd do so many times, she let out a whorish moan. She watched in delight as his stomach muscles clenched and he cursed deeply.

"Allen, lemme see you cum please, please," she begged raggedly, "I wanna cum watching you cum."

"Oooohhhh fuck Lila. Gonna cum darlin'. Ngh, fuck Li baby."

His moan came through loud and crystal clear, long and drawn out as he started nearly abusing his cock.

"Fuuuuuhuhuhuhck."

"Oh my god. Oh that's so fucking hot,"she cried.

His cock twitched madly in his hand as thick ropes of milky cum shot out and ran down his hand. Just thinking about getting to lick his hand clean of the mess was all it took for her climax to hit hard, making her scream out. Her back arched away from the bed as she rode her fingers hard, trying to fuck her core as deeply as she could.

"So fuckin' beautiful Lila," he whispered huskily.

Jerked from her post orgasmic haze, she rolled over enough to slide the laptop closer and smiled slightly as she found him looking back.

"I miss you," she murmured, reaching out and touching at the screen.

"I miss you too baby."

Not ready to say good bye, she let her eyes roam over the details of his face. She loved every little imperfection on him because it added up to someone so perfect.

"I don't wanna hang up," she admitted, laughing weakly, "Pathetic isn't it?"

"Nah, not at all baby. I can stay on until you fall asleep," he murmured.

She nodded and got comfortable under the covers, dimming the screen light and letting her eyes flutter shut more often. They opened suddenly when she heard him start singing. He smiled gently but didn't stop singing.

"Hey girl, ya make me wanna write a song.

Sit ya down, sing it to ya all night long.

I've had a melody in my head since ya walked in here and knocked me dead.

Yeah girl, ya make me wanna write a song.

And it goes like, ooh, what I wouldn't do,

To write my name on your heart, get you wrapped up in my arms baby all around you."

It wasn't until she heard knocking that she woke up. Confused, she looked around until she realized it was coming from her computer. She heard voices and then a light flickered on on his side.

"Sorry man, I was up late talkin' to Li. I'll be ready in just a sec," Allen said quietly.

She watched him though her haze buzz around the room in just boxers, picking up clothing and his bags, and then Joe walked on screen.

"Morning baby girl," he said with a wave.

"Ah damn it. Did I wake you up darlin'? I didn't mean to. I probably should'a just shut it off before I was-"

"No, I'm glad I get to see you before you go," she mumbled sleepily," Hey Joe."

"How you feeling mama?" he asked.

She shrugged and pushed her hair from her face before giving a smile.

"Tired. Well, I'm tired as in exhausted, but I hate being stuck here and not being able to do everything I used to do," she replied.

"Enjoy the time off. Soon enough you'll have to be back to work and you'll miss little Aliyah like crazy."

Her cheeks ached with the sudden force of the smile that sprung onto her lips.

"He told you?"

Joe laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Please Li, you, that baby, and his kids are practically all he talks about. It's all good. I'm pretty much the same with Gal and Jojo, so I understand," he said.

Allen came out from the bathroom behind Joe and shook his head with a small smile.

"I can't help that I'm excited to be a dad again," he said.

Lila reached down and rubbed at her belly happily.

"Proud papa," she murmured.

He shoved a cap onto his head and was suddenly face to face over the camera.

"I gotta go baby. I'll call ya when we get to the next town okay?"

"Alright, love you. Bye Joe. You guys be safe," she replied.

"Love you too darlin'. Get some sleep."

When the call disconnected, she still felt the warmth in her chest and couldn't stop grinning. She wrapped her arm tighter around her belly and snuggled back into the bed, easily letting sleep pull her under again.


	41. Chapter 41

_I apologize for the shortness in this one but I just needed to load up on the sweetness of the family!_

* * *

"I've known these kids only half a year and yet it feels like I've known them forever," Lila commented to Judy as they watched the kids running in the back yard from up on the porch.

Even though there were about ten kids there in total, she was of course talking about Allen's kids specifically. It had been Avery's eleventh birthday on the fourteenth, so they were holding a late birthday party today. Some of his friends from school came along and they were having a grand time playing with the supersoakers and water balloons provided for the party. Allen's property was great for kids. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Aliyah running out there with her brothers and sister soon enough.

The older woman squeezed her shoulder softly and said, "That's good though. You fit right in like you've always been here with 'em."

Smiling, Lila blushed a little and toyed with her soda can tab.

"I'm glad. I remember I was so nervous to meet them for the first time."

"Ah, they're a bunch of softies anyway," Judy replied with a chuckle.

A clap startled all members of the backyard into looking towards the door.

"Alright, who's ready for cake?!" Fred yelled.

Screams and laughter proceeded the large group running up the stairs and piling onto the chairs around the patio table. Lila and Judy moved closer, Lila taking out her phone for pictures, and watched Allen come out with the Lego Ninjago cake. Ever since seeing the movie back in September with his mom Avery had been obsessed with it; That and Starwars of course. That's why they'd bought Starwars episode VIII on DVD, hoping it'd make up for missing it in theaters.

"That is so cool!" one of the boys yelled.

Avery was grinning as wide as he could as he pushed his sandy blonde hair to get a better look at the cake. His hair had grown almost as long as Allen's at that point.

"Let's start singin'," Judy said, beginning the Birthday song.

Lila took a video of the entire spectacle, zooming in on Avery, then Ajay, Albey, and Anney, and lastly Allen. The song was done by that point but he was still smiling ear to ear, proving just how alike his and Avery's smiles were.

"I call this piece!" Avery yelled, pointing to the corner with his name scrawled in black icing on it.

"How about we start openin' gifts while they get the cake cut huh?" Allen asked as Judy headed over to take the cake inside and cut it.

"Yes!" Avery hissed, pumping his fist.

"Mine first!" Albey yelled, jumping from his chair, "I gotta give mine first dad."

Smiling, Lila snapped picture after picture of the kids and Allen opening gifts.

"Hey, get over 'ere," Allen called suddenly, waving a hand in Lila's direction.

She shrugged and trotted over, carefully avoiding the backs of kids heads with her belly. Once she was at his side, he slipped an arm around her belly and pulled her into his lap, making her blush as Ajay stuck out his tongue and groaned.

"Aw, leave 'em alone Ajay," Avery chided, shoving his brother gently, "Just be happy that dad's finally happy."

"Hey, I _am_ happy that he's happy. It's just gross seein' them get all kissy," Ajay replied with a toothy grin.

"We haven't kissed once during the entire party," Lila pointed out jokingly, "So-"

In that moment, Allen pulled her down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Dang it, ya see?" Ajay groaned, pushing away from the table.

Lila giggled and buried her face against Allen's scruffy cheek.

"You're embarrassing your kids," she mumbled, earning a laugh.

"Can we play with your Ironman set now?" one of the boys asked, effectively ending the playful bickering.

"Cake first!" Judy cried as she came out with four plates.

Fred followed behind with more and the kids all got pieces, Lila turning down a piece because she'd gotten careful about how much sugar she was taking in. They were all silent as they devoured the cake then hurried back into the grass. Instead of joining them, Anney headed to Lila and Allen.

"What up Ann?" Allen asked softly.

The small girl shrugged and lifted her arms. Giving Allen a look, Lila opened her arms and he immediately grabbed Anney and placed her in Lila's lap.

"You okay?" Lila asked softly, playing with Anney's brown strands.

Her hair was growing lighter due to all the sun exposure but it was definitely still a dark shade than Avery and Albey's.

"Yeah, just tired. Can you tell me a story?" she replied.

"Sure. Let me think," Lila murmured.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess. Her name was Anney and she lived in a castle in the woods with her daddy, King daddy, and three brother princes," Allen said suddenly.

Anney's face, although sleepy, lit up as she snuggled in closer to Lila.

"She was the prettiest princess in the whole kingdom," Lila continued, "But she was also very smart, and very kind. She would help save all the animals that were in trouble and let all the other kids play with her toys when they were over."

"One day, there was a big troll in the woods! It scared all the people with it's yellin' and stompin' around, even king daddy and the princes. But princess Anney wasn't scared," Allen said.

"Nope. She marched right up to the troll and demanded to know why he was upset. The troll then started to cry and sat down and told the princess about how sad he was that no one wanted to be friends with him because he was big, and scary looking."

Lila shivered slightly as Allen started playing with her hair and had to smile before she started talking again, not wanting to break the spell. When she looked down, Anney was nearly asleep.

"That made the princess sad. She then told him that she would be his friend, because everyone needs friends, even if they look different. That made the troll very happy! Anney yelled to the people and told them not to be afraid. The troll was nice and he just wanted friends. From that day on, he was welcomed into the kingdom and the castle whenever he wanted so he could play with all his new friends. And it was all thanks to the pretty, smart, kind, and brave princess Anney."

"I picked the best woman ever to argue with," Allen said softly.

Lila looked at him in confusion and found him smiling fondly before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"If I never would have argued with ya, we'd never be here. They'd wouldn't have such a wonderful step mother, I wouldn't have another beautiful daughter on the way. Sure it was a rough time gettin' here, but it's been so very worth it," he rumbled.

Her eyes watered slightly as she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I wish I could stay like this forever, have my beautiful ladies in my arms all the time," he murmured gently against her cheek.


	42. Chapter 42

_Not much I can say except... this is the end. We'll have an epilogue after this but that's it._

* * *

"I can't believe this! I mean... I'm happy and yet...," Lila trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"I know, I know. It's all at once," he said over the phone.

She blew out a breath and pushed her hair back.

"Okay, well, at least I'm here for the first few months the kids will be here," she sighed, "Just... You're sure Paul and Steph can't find anyone else?"

"I'm sorry darlin'. I tried my best but with Nick, Ettore, and Chris out on injury, they need me. I'll be back before the actual due date," he urged softly.

"Yeah, I get that, but what if she comes early? You can't exactly get a flight right away, and Ireland is a long time away, and then I'll be in the delivery room alone and- and- Oh fuck, never mind. This will be okay. Can't make waves and shit. I just gotta suck it up. It's for work."

She tried to talk her anxiety down as she thought about it all. The custody transfer had been approved after a fairly easy battle, and Allen found out the news apparently right before Paul told him he was needed on the Ireland tour which took him the next two weeks. She was thirty seven weeks and one day now. He'd barely be back by her due date.

"I'm sorry baby," he murmured.

"I get it. I do. Please be careful."

There was a knock on the door and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone's here, and I look like a crazy woman. I haven't fixed my hair because I just woke up, and now I'm crying and-"

"Just answer it in case it's ma with the kids or somethin'," he replied.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair quickly and cursing the knots, and quickly wiped her cheeks then hurried to the door. When she saw the person, people, on the other side, she let out a gasp and then a scream, diving into Allen's arms.

"Hey baby," he laughed, holding her tightly while Chris rubbed her back.

"You shoulda seen your face lady!" Trinity said happily, "I knew I should have recorded this!"

Pulling away, she went for Chris next, hugging him hard.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're here! It's been too long you two! And-"

A sharp pain, stronger than her usual braxton hicks, hit her hard and she hissed. Aliyah reacted instantly and rolled in her stomach.

"Ouch, jeez child," Lila muttered huffily.

"You okay?" Trinity asked with a wary look on her face.

"Yeah, baby moving. So what brings you guys here?!"

"I thought ya'd wanna spend some time with Trinity before she goes on the tour, and this bastard has been beggin' me to bring him by."

"Hey, I thought we were through the name calling, stupid idiot?" Chris shot back.

Tears of happiness left her eyes as she hugged her best female friend close.

"Thank you, so much."

"I gotta leave around nine to catch a plane but I got like, nine hours with you," Trinity said, smiling widely.

Another roll of pain hit her stomach, even harder, and it took her breath for a moment.

"Li?" Allen asked in concern.

She waved it off, but as she took her next step, she felt a weird sensation. Almost like her hip had popped but not in her hip. Her nose wrinkled in confusion until she felt a small gush of liquid flow out. Eyes widening, she tried to contain her excitement. Could her water have just broke? She followed everyone inside, but every step brought out another flow. As calmly as she could, she grabbed Allen's arm and turned him towards her.

"What's-"

"I think my water broke."

"What?!" Trinity screamed, making Lila jump and more fluid come out.

"Lila, are you sure?" Allen asked, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"I- I feel it every time a take a step, there was this weird feeling and- Ah shit. That," She breathed out harshly as another bought of pain made her clench.

When he pushed on her belly, she lashed out and smacked him hard enough to make him stumble.

"That fucking hurt!" she snapped.

"Sorry, sorry! Just... Real contractions will work from the top down and your stomach'll get really har-"

"I know this! I read the books!" she growled.

"Calm down Li," Chris said, coming over and rubbing her back, "You're not mad at him. It's the pain speaking."

She rolled her eyes as the pain started going away.

"That was about thirty seconds. We need to time how long they are apart and how long they last while we head out," Allen instructed.

Despite the already painful contractions, Lila was in a great mood. There was a buzz of excitement in the air but they moved with ease, already having planned it all.

"Thanks to daddy extraordinaire," Lila teased when Trinity had asked about it.

"Ah, of course," Trinity teased.

"Hey, I ain't leavin' nothin' to chance. I've had four kids already. Ya never know how fast it will go."

"I'll drive you in my rental," Trinity told Chris.

"Sounds good. See you guys at the hospital. Keep Aliyah in there Li," Chris teased, earning an elbow to the gut that made him wince.

"Ow! Cracked ribs brat."

She felt bad but at that moment another contraction hit. Gripping Allen's hand tight, she stopped and he stood still with her, rubbing her back.

"They're getting' closer. Only three minutes apart now," he said, "That's good. It's progress."

Lila looked up and saw him grinning like mad, his blue eyes glittering with joy.

"You smile like that while I'm pushing her out and you might end up in the hospital with us," she muttered, flashing a sickly sweet fake smile, "I get that this is a happy time, but come on. Don't smile at my pain."

A hiss of pain left her mouth as Aliyah moved around in her belly and pushed, then finally went still again.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I'll contain my excitement," he teased gently as her pain edged off.

Sighing, she looked at the SUV which height was suddenly daunting.

"Should we put a towel under me, you know, just in case?" she asked meekly.

"She won't come that fast. We're only ten minutes away," he said, opening the door, "Grab the handle and I'll help lift ya up."

Once she was situated in her seat, she buckled up, grimacing at the pressure on her belly, and patted the baby bump which was oddly pretty still.

"Is it normal that she moves with the contractions but now she's not moving?" Lila asked.

"Yup. She's got less room and the squeezin' is irritatin' her."

The brunette nodded her head in understanding and held tighter on the handle as she felt the tightening start again. Allen said nothing but took her hand and let her squeeze hard. She tried to focus on anything other than the pain and felt ill as she realized that pain was only the beginning.

"You know, I didn't want the epidural, but I think I'm gonna need it," she muttered as the pain started to wane, cringing as Aliyah stretched her limbs again.

…

"We've been here five hours. I'm still at a seven. What in the fuck?!" Lila snapped, tossing her phone down.

"It takes time baby," Allen murmured, offering his hand.

"I get that. But I can still feel the pain even through this damn epidural. Isn't it supposed to make me completely numb?" she groaned as another contraction hit.

"It doesn't always work. Want me to buzz them up and have them fix it again?" he asked.

Her eyes went wide and she oggled him.

"And have them stick another huge ass needle in my spine?! No, I'm good. That fucking hurt," she said, "Probably worse than these stupid contractions. I'll stick with this."

Chris chuckled but when she looked over, his face went straight still, not a hint of a smile. Trinity smacked him and shook her head.

"I'm sure I don't want kids now. Jon can just stick with the two he's got," Trinity muttered, "I'm sorry you're in pain girl."

"It's gonna be all worth it though," Allen added.

She saw the bemused smile cross his face and scoffed at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to keep it down but I'm so damn excited Li."

When she was able too, she smiled begrudgingly and took his hand finally.

"I know. I am too. But this hurts worse than I expected."

Her grimaced look changed suddenly to one of surprise as she felt a lot of pressure with the coming contraction. Clinging to Allen's hand in shock, all she could do was stare at him open mouthed.

"What?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"What Lila?" Chris urged..

"I- I don't know. I feel... pressure? Doens't that happen when baby is coming?" she asked hurriedly.

"Hold on baby," Allen murmured, getting up and pushing the call button.

The pressure grew stronger and she gulped in air, trying to hold down a cry of duress. Chris was suddenly on her other side and taking her hand.

"Oh, is she coming?" Trinity asked with a small squeal in the background.

"It's okay Li," he murmured, "What's it feel like exactly?"

"Lots- Lots of pressure. Like- ah fuck! Am I supposed to push or what do I do?"

"See how it feels when you do," Chris instructed.

She could hear Allen talking to the nurse over the intercom but pushed that from her focus, bearing down hard.

"B-Better," she murmured.

She watched him look over to Allen who then came to her side.

"Dr. Henney is coming. Just don't push again until he's here."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to focus. It wasn't too long before she felt the next wave.

"Don't push Li," Allen muttered.

"I'm no trying to," Lila bit out harshly.

Hands pushed back her hair and rubbed her shoulders. She looked up as she heard the door open.

"Hey there Lila! I hear it might be baby time!" Dr. Henney said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, I think so," she murmured.

The nurse, Cathy, started moving around and getting a weighing station ready in the corner of the room. Lila took a shaky breath. It was really time. Dr. Henney rolled his chair over and helped lift her legs into the stirrups at the foot of the bed.

"I can see you've still got function in your legs at least partially. That means you're not completely numbed. You're going to feel more than you would if you were completely dosed with the epidural, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied tensely as he started pushing his fingers in.

She couldn't feel them per say, but the pressure and stinging was strong.

"Oooh yeah. She's right there Lila. Grab Allen hand and with the next contraction I want you to push, hard. She should be out quick."

"You said her name is Aliyah?" Cathy asked as she came over.

Lila nodded and gave a quick smile until she felt the beginning of her contraction. Slapping her hand into Allen's and Chris', she beared down as Dr. Henney instructed her to push.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Okay, stop. Rest. We'll push again on the next one."

She let out a sigh of frustration. Allen leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"You're doing good darlin'. So good."

She turned and puckered her lips which he quickly pecked. Squeezing both hands, she took a deep breath, waiting. Once the next contraction started, she did the same thing. It felt like forever, but it was really only about ten pushes until Dr. Henney got louder.

"Push Lila. I need you to push."

"Oh my god," Trinity gasped from over the doctor's shoulder, "I see her hair Li!"

Panting and groaning, but given renewed strength, she pushed hard. The pressure gave way to unbearable pain. Screaming and clawing at their hands, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to silence her cries.

"Good job baby. Don't stop. She's almost here honey... oh my god," Allen said, his last words coming out like a sob.

Suddenly the pressure was gone, the pain was gone. She was stinging but it wasn't as intense.

"Lila, look," Chris murmured.

Forcing her eyes open, she felt like her breath was taken from her body as she saw the small baby being held up. Her nose and mouth got suctioned until there was a loud screech.

"Come cut the cord daddy."

Allen wiped off his face as he moved over, taking the weird looking scissors and cutting between the two clamps. Chris' hand smoothed her hair gently as she wiped away her own tears, unable to stop them as she watched Allen take Aliyah. They rubbed her down, played with her hands and legs. Lila finally realized they were doing the APGAR test and relaxed for the moment.

"We can check the rest of her vitals and everything while she's skin to skin. You wanted that right?" Cathy asked.

She nodded and suddenly Aliyah was on her chest, shaking and crying, her fingers curled into her palms as her hands moved around, her grayish skin becoming more colored the more she hollered. Allen was instantly kneeling at the bedside and leaning onto her arm, stroking the thin, dark brown hair of Aliyah. Swallowing thickly, Lila watched Cathy listen to her lungs as she cried. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.


	43. Epilogue

_A little bit sappy, but completely happy! I loved these two but their time has come to an end for me._

* * *

"You know I call godfather right?" Chris murmured as he rocked Aliyah in the same chair Lila had thought of her name.

"Huh, you do?" Allen said with a little smirk.

Lila elbowed him and shot him a look to which he raised his hands.

"I'm kidding. Down mam bear."

She rolled her eyes but took up his hand. He kissed her palm and rested his cheek on her knuckles.

"Knock knock!"

The three adults in the room looked up and Lila grinned as she saw Judy and Fred in the door way, Allen's children gathered around them.

"Can we come in?" Judy whispered.

"Yeah, just gotta be quiet," Allen replied softly.

Ajay, Avery, and Albey piled onto the floor and gazed up at Chris who gently turned Aliyah so everyone could see her small features.

"Oh my, look at that nose. Cute as a button," Judy cooed softly.

Lila leaned against Allen and fondly watched her family fawning over the newest addition. Someone tugged at her skirt and she looked down to find Anney staring up with a smile.

"Is that my sister?" she asked softly.

"It is. That's Aliyah," Lila replied, patting her lap for the smaller brunette to climb up.

She did and poked at Lila's stomach gently.

"She was the baby in your tummy?"

"Yep, she was. Good job Ann," Allen replied.

Anney said nothing in return but burrowed into Lila's arms. When she looked over the brown locks, Lila found Fred dancing slowly with Aliyah in his arms, still fast asleep.

"This kid will never want for anything," Chris said, earning a few snickers of laughter.

"True that," Lila murmured in reply.

She could see the love in his eyes and her heart clenched slightly. The DNA test had shown, no doubt, that Aliyah was Allen's daughter. Chris seemed to take it in stride and simply joked that he was too old for another baby anyway, but she knew deep down some part of him had to be hurting.

"Hey Chris, since you're god father, maybe you can help us pick godmother," Lila said.

His expression melted into one of adoration and he nodded.

"You got it kid."

It wasn't picture perfect, but it was her kind of perfect.


End file.
